


Hold On Me

by GoalDigger



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Parenthood, Police, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalDigger/pseuds/GoalDigger
Summary: When Steve and Abbie give into temptation both of their lives are forever changed.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Starring**

**Jenna Dewan** as Abbie Morgan

> _"You have to keep fighting...50 needs you. JJ needs you. I need you."_
> 
> **Alex O Loughlin** as Steve McGarrett
> 
> _"I can see myself falling for Abbie and that scares me."_
> 
> **Scott Caan** as Danny Williams
> 
> " _The two of you are too damn stubborn to see that you should be together."_
> 
> **Grace Park** as Kono Kalakaua
> 
> " _Why is it that people never say what they want to say until something like this happens?"_
> 
> **Daniel Dae Kim** as Chin Ho Kelly
> 
> _"Two times in my life I really needed a friend...and both times that friend was named McGarrett_
> 
> **Michelle Borth** as Catherine Rollins
> 
> _"How do you know its going to end in heartbreak unless you try?"_
> 
> **Chi McBride** as Lou Grover
> 
> _"Fatherhood is the best gift you could_ _receive."_
> 
> **Katey Segal** as Amelia Morgan
> 
> _"But running away from your problems isn't_ _going to solve anything."_
> 
> **And**
> 
> **Tom Selleck** as Joesph Morgan
> 
> " _If he hurts you I'll kill him. I know how to get away with it."_
> 
> **With**
> 
> **Meaghan Rath** as Tani Ray
> 
> _"Us badass chicks gotta stick together."_
> 
> **Beulah Koale** as Junior Reigns
> 
> _"I'll always be_ _grateful to both of you."_
> 
> **And**
> 
> **Ian Anthony Dale** as Adam Noshimuri
> 
> _"This is where I belong."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Steve give into temptation not knowing that soon their lives are going to change

Detective Abigail Morgan stepped out of her black Toyota Prius casting a glance at the towering statue of King Kamehameha in front of 5-0 headquarters. I can't believe this is my job. Ever since she was young she wanted to be a cop. After completing college she immediately joined the police academy and graduated in 2008 where she then began working for HPD. Two years later her life got better when her best friend since high school Kono Kalakaua suggested her for a job with the 5-0 task force. Since then the team became a family to her. Being an only child she quickly grew to appreciate those relationships. Of course Kono had always been a sister to her, while Chin and Danny are her two overprotective brothers. Steve, however was a different story.

"Hey Abbs" she heard, turning around to see her boss Steve McGarrett, dressed in a black suit complete with black tie, walking toward her. The same boss she found extremely attractive and has had a few dreams about that would make the former SEAL blush. And of course he has to be wearing a suit.

"Hey" she greeted "What's with the suit. Did I miss a new dress code memo?"

"Mary's in town for a friends' wedding which she dragged me to" he responded " I'd rather wear my dress blues than this"

"Well you look great in the suit. Though it's impossible for you to look bad in anything." Wow Abbie that was lame.

He smiled "I've thought the same about you." While the two were friends they always had a flirtatious relationship, though both always claimed that it was all harmless.

A smile slowly graced her face at his words as he took a step closer to the brunette. His blue eyes caught her hazel ones as he looked down. Being only 5'2 his 6'1 frame towered over her. Before either could say or do anything Danny Williams stepped outside "Hey lovebirds, you know we have a case let's go." Abbie was the one to move away and said nothing to him as she walked inside.

Fortunately for Abbie she was able to get out of work at six, which made her ecstatic because it allowed her to meet her cousin for dinner.

"I'm so glad you moved here Cat"

"Me too. This place is amazing, I always loved coming here every summer." Catherine Rollins told her younger cousin.

Abbie smiled, thinking about the summers she had spent with Catherine when they were younger. Though there is a six year age difference between the two,they were inseparable growing up; like sisters.

"Yeah I hated when you stopped coming" admitted Abbie

"I did too, but we both grew up and life took us in different directions Abbie. You knew how much joining the navy meant to me. Yeah, it took me away from my family and my friends but it was the best time of my life."

"I know" Abbie paused taking a sip of her iced tea "And I don't fault you for that, but our relationship changed and we grew apart which I always regretted that, that is why I'm determined to fix it"

"Me too. It's one of the main reasons I moved here."

"Great,we should start by having sleepovers so we can braid each others' hair and talk about boys." joked Abbie lightening the mood.

"Speaking of boys how's it going with you and Steve?" Catherine had known of her cousin' attraction to Steve. Although she had never outright admitted she had feelings for him Cath knew that she did. The way Abbie would speak about him was a dead give away. Catherine couldn't blame her, the two had met during the time in the navy and she'd be blind not to see how attractive he was. It wasn't just that, he's truly a great guy. The two became fast friends but she never thought of him as more than that.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Abbie, you're forgetting who you're talking to. No matter how many years have gone by I can still read you like a book. Every time you've mentioned him in a phone call I could hear it in your voice. You obviously have feelings for him. You really need to tell him."

Abbie stayed silent for a moment before responding to her cousins' remarks "There's nothing to tell Cat, so please lets talk about something else."

"Fine I'll drop it for now but don't think I won't bring it up again" she smiled

"That doesn't surprise me" laughed Abbie

The rest of dinner went really well as the two women got reaquainted and reminisced about Catherine's yearly visits to Hawaii. It felt like no time had past though in reality it had been nearly six years since the two had last seen each other. The Rollins' family visits had stopped the year Catherine graduated high school but Catherine and Abbie still made it a point to see each other at least once a year, but then life got in the way and both had been distanced for years. Although Catherine had moved to Hawaii just a few weeks ago both of their demanding jobs- Catherine had begun working a security job after recently retiring from the Navy- left the two with no time to see each other, so they settled for phone calls.

Abbie was on her way back to her house when her car began making noises, she was able to pull the car over before the car shut off. She tried starting it a few times but it was no use. Knowing nothing about cars, she searched for her purse to get her Iphone to call her dad. Her mechanic was closed and knew she wouldn't be able to get a tow til the morning. She located her phone but it was dead. This is the worst time to forget my car phone charger. Her only option was to walk to the nearest business that was open and use their phone. The only problem with that is the thunderstorm that had started fifteen minutes prior which was only getting worse in intensity. Taking in her surroundings she realized she was three blocks away from Steve's house. Abbie gathered her purse, got out of car-making sure it was locked- and made the walk, hoping he was home.

Five minutes later a soaked Abbie knocked on Steve's door waiting for an answer. She saw his truck in the driveway, so she knew he was home. It was now 10, so there was a chance he could be sleeping.

Steve answered, still dressed in the work clothes he changed into once he was inside headquarters.

"Hey" he instantly noticed her appearance and ushered her inside.

"Thanks" she walked inside as he shut the door "I'm sorry for stopping by so late. My car died on my way home and so did my phone and your house was the closest. Of course I had to walk and now I am completely drenched."

Steve smiled at the younger woman in front of him. Though he didn't expect her to be at his house tonight he certainly wasn't bothered by it. Over the past three years he really enjoyed spending time with her and found the young detective to be a smart, compassionate,funny woman.

"Abbs it's fine." he paused " But you should really get out of your clothes." his face turned a bit red as he realized how that statement sounded.

"Very blunt there McGarrett"

He smiled "I mean let me throw those in the dryer and I'll grab you some of Mary's clothes that she left here."

He walked away and came back a few moments later with a pair of grey cotton shorts and a tight black v-neck tee. Thanking him, she walked to his bathroom to change. She had been to his house numerous times over the past three years so she knew exactly where it was.

After changing and with her clothes in the dryer she and Steve were currently on his living room couch, each with a drink in hand; he a water and she a cup of coffee.

"Could I borrow your phone I'm gonna call my dad and have him come pick me up"

"Your parents are nearly an hour away, you can just stay here and call for a tow in the morning."

"If you're sure thats okay"

Steve laughed "I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't okay Abbs"

She smiled thanking him again "I'm just glad your sisters' clothes fit me. Where is she anyways?"

Steve couldn't help by notice how good she looked in the skimpy shorts and tight shirt as the clothes only accentuated her curves. He found himself wondering what she looked like underneath. He could imagine those toned legs wrapped around him as she moaned underneath. Stop, she's your friend.

Realizing she had asked him a question he paused before answering "She had to head back home right after the wedding."

Abbie nodded before taking a sip of her coffee hiding the smile that just formed. She noticed Steve checking her out, as it was pretty obvious. Of course she was flattered but wouldn't let him know that. Things would get too messy. I just need to stop thinking about him. That's really hard when he's sitting so close. It's not just him physically, he's such an amazing guy, I mean he's letting me stay here.

Abbie finished her drink and let out a yawn "I guess I should get to bed. I'll sleep here" pointing to the couch.

Steve shook his head "You can take Mary's room. It's across from mine"

They both stand up from the couch and hugs him. Though it was a meant as a friendly hug, something they had done before this one felt different. Maybe it was the limited amount of clothes she was wearing, or the feelings of attraction that had come to the surface. Whatever it was she must have felt it too because as she pulled away the arms were still wrapped around each other and their faces were inches apart. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips before leaning forward before kiss her. Abbie was shocked at first but soon kissed back. The kiss was sweet and gentle. She let out a low groan when his lips left hers. He looked at her once more as if asking to do it again. She responded but moving her arms around his neck, bringing his face down for another kiss. A passionate kiss, completely opposite of the first one. The two battled for control as he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Never once breaking the kiss he carried her upstairs.

He carried her into his bedroom where they finally broke the kiss as he gently laid her on his bed. "Are you sure about this?"

Abbie smiled seductively before sitting up and unbuttoning the buttons of his grey shirt. He let the shirt hit the floor before smiling "I'll take that as a yes."

He kissed her once more and before long their clothes were scattered on the floor as the two finally gave into temptation. Both content in the moment and not thinking about what may come of this.

The following morning when Abbie awoke she turned to her side expecting Steve to be there but next to her was emptiness. She heard his door open and turned to see him standing in his doorway wearing only a pair of khaki cargo pants with his phone pressed to his ear and holding her now dry clothes from the night before.

Hanging up moments later he spoke to Abbie "We gotta get to work."

She glanced at this alarm clock noting that it was already nine. She watched as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a blue tee followed by a matching button down. Feeling her eyes on him he turned around and smiled "You enjoying the show"

Abbie blushed "Sorry" she said wrapping the blanket around her and grabbed her Steve. Saying nothing to him as she walked to the bathroom he gently grabbed her arm "I don't regret last night Abbie"

"Neither do I Steve" she admitted "But it can't happen again" and with that she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her, leaving a confused Steve by himself.

After she changed, Abbie used Steve's phone and called her mechanic and the two waited for the next thirty minutes for the tow truck to arrive. Neither spoke of the night before as they made small talk. The ride to work wasn't any better. Steve had turned on the radio after the silence had gotten to him as Abbie simply stared out the window.

Once they arrived at work, both went to their offices to finish up paperwork. Not wanting last night to affect them at work both put on a smile as they walked inside together.

Danny arrived a couple of minutes after Abbie and Steve. Headed straight to Steve's office he knocked; not waiting for an answer he walked inside.

"Please come in Danny" Steve said sarcasm dripping from his voice

"I will, thank you Steven" Danny replied looking down at his phone "Kamekona finally got back to me about that guy. Name is Connor Wright says he hangs at that crossfit on South King, says he should be there now."

The case that they had been working on had hit a dead end until they went to Kamekona for help. Though it took some time and money he came through for them with the name of a possible suspect.

"Great let's go" Steve said as he got up from his chair, as the two walked out of his office. He needed to get out of here for a while and away from Abbie. Being that her office was across from his he couldn't help but think about the night before. Just thinking about her petite body writhing and moaning underneath his brought a smile to his face.

Both men walked in silence to the Camaro until Danny spoke "What's with the smile"

"What I can't smile"

"No" he said "Ya know you look different today. You get a haircut?"

"No"

"New cargo pants" Danny replied

Steve was having a serious case of deja vu as the reached the car and got in "Haven't we had this conversation before."

"Yeah" he paused "you got lucky last night"

"Very perceptive" replied Steve as they left 5-0 headquarters on their way to find this suspect.

"So who was it" Danny asked.

Steve was definitely not going to tell Danny that. They all worked together, so it wasn't just up to him to tell people what happened. He knew Abbie wasn't one to speak about her personal life at work. "I am not having this conversation with you."

Danny shook his head wondering why Steve wouldn't answer.

An hour later, back at headquarters, Abbie checked the messages on her newly charged phone. She kept a spare charger in her desk drawer in case she ever needed it. She finished responding to a text to Danny updating her on the case when she noticed Kono, who had the day off walk in. Dressed in a white tank and denim shorts with her top of her yellow bikini top visible, Abbie knew her friend was on the way to her favorite place; the beach.

Exiting her office Abbie greeted her friend with a hug "Hey what are you doing here. Did you miss me?"

Kono smiled " I was on my way to the beach when I realized I left my sunglasses here." She held up the object. Kono then took in her friends' attire "Hot date last night"

"What" a genuinely confused Abbie said

"You wore that same outfit yesterday" Kono responded

"I was running late, it was the first thing I grabbed." Abbie didn't like lying to her best friend but she didn't want to have a conversation about what really happened while she was at work.

"C'mon you expect me to believe that." Having known each other for fifteen years both were able to tell when they other one was lying.

"Kono, I'm not having this conversation right now." she said not meaning for the statement to come off with an attitude but she wasn't in the mood to talk about it at that moment.

"Funny Steve said the same thing to me before." Both girls turned around hearing Danny speak. Abbie shot a quick look at Steve which Danny caught and it was that he took in her attire; the same from the day before. Steve had mentioned to him earlier that he had given her a ride to work. Danny smirked to himself when he figured it out "You and Steve, seriously."

The room went silent as Kono tried not to smile. She, like Catherine was not oblivious to the brunettes' feelings for their boss. She was happy that they finally got together, but it didn't mean she wouldn't tease her about it."

Abbie was the first to break the silence as she spoke to Danny " Can we please get back to work, what happened with the Wright guy?"

Danny was too busy enjoying seeing the woman in front of him squirm to answer so Steve replied "Ended up ratting out his brother, saying he was the mastermind behind it all. They're both in lockup."

"Great that means we can go home right" Abbie said really wanting to get out of here. The only problem was that she had received a call from her mechanic saying her car wouldn't be ready till the following morning and she would need to find a ride home.

"I will take the avoidance of the subject as a yes. Man you two are more alike than I thought." Danny said to which Kono nodded in agreement.

"Well I better get going. I'll talk to you later" Kono smiled at her friend.

"Great can I get a ride? My cars' in the shop" Abbie practically pleaded.

"Sorry sistah, I've got lots of errands to run after the beach. Aloha." she waved goodbye leaving her to ask Danny the same question.

"Grace and I have plans. Why don't you have your boyfriend take you." he laughed as he walked to his office to gather his stuff.

"I'll take you" he told her. Even though her apartment was not on his way home she accepted his offer as it was the easiest option.

She thanked him, and how she was supposed to make it through another car ride with him.

Once again the car was filled with silence and Abbie couldn't handle it any longer. "You know it can't happen again."

There was no response from Steve so she spoke again "Look it was great. Fantastic actually but one time is all there can be."

He smirked at when she said it was fantastic. "Don't smirk like that."

"I'm just curious as to why you're so against this."

"Just because"

"Real mature Abbs."

She sighed Because I wont be able to stop myself from falling in love with you. "I just don't want things to be awkward with us" she said changing the direction of the conversation.

"It won't be. We're both adults."

"You're right" she told him.

" I'm sorry can you repeat that" he smiled

"Don't push your luck" and with her first genuine smile of the day appeared.

"You know we'll never hear the end of this from Danny and then Kono will grill me about it and of course my cousin will never let me live it down" she rambled as Steve pulled up to her house and parked in her driveway.

"Abbie" he said turning to the side as he leaned toward her.

"What" she whispered.

"Stop talking" he said, his lips barely touching hers.

This shouldn't happen. I need to be strong, but it's so hard. I was so adamant about this not happening again, but one look in his eyes and I'm a goner."Okay" she whispered breathlessly.

When his lips touched hers she sighed in content as the gentle kiss almost instantly turned as passionate as the one they shared the night before.

Abbie pulls away and says nothing as she gets out of his car and walks to her front door. Confused and a little angry Steve is about to leave when she turns around to speak; Steve rolls down the window so he can hear her.

She bit her lip before speaking, wondering if she should really be doing this "You coming in?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.

The two lay in her bed, this time more intimately than yesterday. Her head laid on his bare chest as he absentmindedly found his hand wounded in her long brunette hair. "So much for that not happening again" she laughed softly.

"I think it's safe to say it's going to happen a lot more" said Steve.

"Definitely" she said leaning up to kiss him.

As much as I tell myself this isn't what I want, I can't deny how he makes me feel. In that moment she decided to not worry about what could or would happen and enjoy her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is forced to end what's going on between her and Steve

For the next few months, Abbie and Steve continued to fall into the same pattern of going to each others' houses and ultimately falling into bed. Although it proved to be difficult at times, they were able to keep that from their friends/co-workers. Each time the made love Abbie struggled to stop herself from falling deeper, because to her it wasn't just the physical intimacy but the emotional one they both felt but never spoke about.

It was eight in the morning when Steve heard the knocking on his door. He groaned before disentangling himself from a sleeping Abbie. A small smile appeared when he noticed the serene look that graced her face. The knocking continued as he got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans out of his closet. He had learned over the past couple of months that Abbie was a pretty sound sleeper so he knew the noise wouldn't wake her.

He walked downstairs and answered the door to see Grace and Danny standing on the other side, both dressed in comfortable clothes and sneakers.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" he asked nervously as the two walked inside.

"We're suppose to hike Diamond Head today. Don't you remember Uncle Steve?"

"Of course I remembered Gracie. I thought we were going to meet there."

"No Steven. It was your idea, so we agreed you would drive," Danny said. Steve was never nervous but Danny noticed he was being a little weird.

Just then the sound of someone walking down the stairs was heard and all three turned to see Abbie wearing nothing but Steve's black t shirt that came down to her knees. Once she saw Grace and Danny standing in Steve's living room her face immediately flushed with embarrassment.

She was about to turn around and head back to Steve's room when Danny with a giant smirk on his face greeted her "Hello Abbie."

"Hey guys" she greeted both father and daughter, moving to stand behind Steve to hide her half naked body.

"Why dont you have pants on?" Grace blurted out as the smile on Danny's face widened.

"Yeah Abbie why don't you have pants on?" Danny repeated, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Why don't you go wait outside while I change." Steve said trying to save her from further embarrassment.

"Oh I'm fine right here Steven."

"Why don't you come with us Abbie" Grace asked, suddenly fine with the fact that she hadn't gotten an answer to her previous question "We're going to hike at Diamond Head and Danno said we could go to surf afterwards."

That surprised Abbie as Danny is not a beach person "I don't know Grace. I don't have my board with me."

"Please Abbie it will be cool to have another girl there with me and I'm sure Uncle Steve has an extra one" she smiled.

Although Abbie was thoroughly embarrassed the young girls' smile caused one of her own to form. "I can't say no to that. I just have to change." Over the past few weeks she realized it was a smart idea to keep a bag of clothes with her when she was at Steve's house. She practically ran up the stairs to get away from further questioning from Danny.

Grace sat down on Steve's couch while Abbie changed. Danny turned to say something to his friend but Steve stopped him "Shut up."

Steve went up to his room to change into a pair of grey shorts and a dark blue Navy tank he had. Abbie walked into his room wearing black shorts and a long grey tank top, with her red bikini top noticeable.

"I'm sorry about Danny" he told her.

"If he keeps it up I'll have to kick his ass," she joked as she put her hair in ponytail.

"I'd pay to see that" Steve laughed.

Hiking at Diamond Head was fun for all of them, even Danny had a good time, though he did complain every now and then. Grace was excited that Abbie had come with them. The two lagged behind Danny and Steve so they could talk while they hiked. Grace liked having Abbie to talk to about things she couldn't tell her father.

Once they were done at Diamond Head the four of them all headed to the beach. Abbie stripped down to her red bikini before joining Steve and Grace who were already in the water on their boards, ready to surf.

"C'mon Danno, what are you waiting for?" Grace yelled

Danny sighed as he headed towards the group. Though he rather be anywhere but here, his daughter was and he would do anything to make her happy.

There was nothing Abbie loved more than surfing. Growing up here she learned at a young age to surf, though she was nowhere near the level of Kono she was a pretty decent. Over the years she found surfing as an escape from the real world. They all enjoyed their time in the water, even Danny who was beginning to get better at surfing.

A while later, Grace announced she was hungry. They gathered their stuff and headed over to Kamekona's shrimp truck. Abbie found herself thinking about her day and how Steve and Grace interacted. He was always so kind and gentle with her, the complete opposite of his tough guy Navy Seal persona. He'll make a great father. Maybe one day. She stopped herself before thinking of her and Steve having children. We're not in a relationship that's not going to happen.

Abbie took everyone's orders and walked over to the truck as Danny, Steve and Grace took a seat. Immediately, Grace went into her bag, pulled out her phone and headphones and began listening to music. Danny took the opportunity to grill his friend.

"So your girlfriends a pretty great surfer"

"She's not my girlfriend" Steve replied instantly

"So what is she?" Danny asked "And don't say friend."

"We uh we uh have a thing."

"Its called a relationship, you're her boyfriend and she's your girlfriend. It's quite simple."

"Has any told you how annoying you are?" Steve retorted just as Abbie walked back with everyones food.

"I tell him every day" she laughed putting the food down on the table Danny ordered his favorite garlic shrimp, while Steve and Abbie ordered the sweet and spicy and Grace got the kids special. Along with that everyone also had a bottle of water.

"Monkey turn of your music its time to eat" Danny told his daughter and she did as she was told.

Everyone ate in silence until Grace spoke "Abbie are you and Uncle Steve boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Abbie nearly choked on her shrimp and Steve couldn't help but laugh, Like father like daughter. Abbie collected her thoughts before answering "No Grace we aren't"

"Then why," she started to say but was cut off by her father "As much as I'd love to hear this conversation, let's leave them alone and eat."

And so they did, with no more questions about Steve and Abbie's relationship, which they were both okay with. _I could care less about labels, so I don't care what this is between us. At least that's what I'll keep telling myself._

Steve drove everyone back to his house and said his goodbyes to Danny and Grace. Abbie excused herself as she went inside to retrieve her purse which she had left there. Steve came inside just as she was walking down the stairs. He had just closed the front door when she said "We cant do this anymore."

To say Steve was confused was an understatement "What"

"This" she motioned to him and then back to her "Us sleeping together has to end."

"Where is this coming from?" he questioned.

"I tried to stop this in the beginning Steve. I didn't want things to get this far."

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head "It doesn't matter" Abbie walked toward the door "I really need to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow" and with that she was out the door leaving Steve behind wondering what just happened.

"The guy at the store looked at me like I had three heads when I walked up to the counter" Catherine announced as she walked into her cousins' house.

"I need to be sure."

"One usually does the trick Abbs" she laughed. Abbie wasn't laughing, in fact she was on the verge of tears.

She called Catherine the minute she got in her car and asked her for a huge favor. Abbie needed pregnancy tests. She specifically asked for six of them. She hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days but had chalked it up to bug that would eventually pass. Yet, during the ride back to Steve's house her mind was filled with thoughts, fearing the 'bug' could be something else, she quietly checked the calendar on her phone. When she saw that she was a week late, fear crept in mind with the possibility of being pregnant. Though a week wasn't that late, Abbie was currently on birth control where she only got her period every three months and when she did it was always on time.

"Please don't laugh Cath, I'm freaking out here."

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry" she said putting the bag down on her coffee table and giving Abbie a hug.

Pulling apart from each other, Abbie felt something brush against her leg. Looking down she saw the tiny white ball of fur and picked her up. Her nerves somewhat calming down as she held the animal.

"Who is this?" Catherine asked petting the kitten.

"This is Huali" she said "She's eight weeks old, just got her last week."

"Huali?"

"It means pure and white" she answered

"Perfect name"

Abbie nodded, then let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she gently placed the kitten on the floor. She grabbed the bag off the table "Guess I should do this now."

With the test in hand she walked into her bedroom with Catherine following. She took the tests out of the bag and walked into the connected bathroom and nervously took the tests.

"How long do you have to wait?" Catherine asked

"The box says five minutes" she replied setting a timer on her phone before taking a seat next to Catherine on the edge of her bed.

"Cath thanks for doing this I didn't want to do this alone."

"I'm here for you no matter what"

"I know" smiled Abbie softly "So now we just wait."

After what Abbie called "the longest five minutes of my life"the timer on her phone went off and she rushed to the bathroom to read the results.

"What do they say?" Catherine asked as she walked back into her room moments later.

"Pregnant. They all say pregnant."

"Is this good. Are you happy?"

"Of course" she paused "This isn't how I expected things to happen but I've always wanted to have a baby."

Catherine smiled, excited for the new journey her cousin was about to go on "You and Steve are going to be great parents."

"Oh my god. How the hell am I going to tell Steve. He's going to hate me. Probably think I got pregnant on purpose" she began pacing.

"Abbie relax" Catherine gently put her hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving "It's going to be fine."

Three days later Abbie was at the OB/GYN appointment she made the day she find out she was pregnant. She hid the pregnancy from everyone, including Steve as she wanted doctor confirmation before telling people.

"You do know six pregnancy test usually aren't wrong" her Doctor Wilson told her.

"I know, but I need confirmation from you"

"Well then let's see."

The ultrasound Dr. Wilson did proved to Abbie what she already knew "You are indeed pregnant. Looks like your twelve weeks along. Ho'amaikai'ana." Congratulations.

"Mahalo."

"You need to make an appointment for a month from now. At that time we should be able to tell the sex." He motioned toward the sonogram when he spoke again "I'll print this out for you."

Though she was extremely nervous about telling Steve she was pregnant,the moment her doctor handed her the sonogram picture all of her nerves disappeared. It was replaced by a sense of unwavering love her the child that she's carrying.

Later that night she found herself nervous once again as she waited for Steve to arrive. She texted him after her appointment saying that they needed to talk, and he said he would come by her house after work.

You can do this Abbie. There's nothing to be nervous about. Its just Steve. Please I'm about to change his entire life. The knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, come in" she greeted Steve at the door.

"Hey what did you need to talk about?."

Leave it to Steve to get straight to the point.

"I'm uh" she was suddenly at a loss for words "Here" she said and grabbed the sonogram out of her purse.

"Whats this?" he asked as he stared at the black and white picture in his hands.

"Our baby" she paused "Look I know this whole thing is a mess. I mean we aren't together and you're my boss but I want you to know I didnt plan this. I've always wanted a baby, but this isn't how I pictured it happening. I'm keeping the baby and I don't expected anything from you Steve. I can raise this child on my own if thats what you want."

Steve stood in silence as he absorbed the news " I uh I thought you were on birth control."

"I was, but its not 100 percent effective" Abbie replied "Steve you have to know I didn't do this on purpose, I'm not trying to trap you."

"I know that Abbie. I'm just in shock right now."

"So was I" she said as they both took a seat on her couch.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months"

He nodded, taking in the information that was going to be a father in six months. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."'

She shook her head "We don't have to do this tonight. I know its alot to take in."

He agreed. "Its been a long day I gotta head home" Steve told her as he rose from the couch.

"You can keep that. I asked the doctor for another one" she told him motioning to the sonogram.

"Thanks" he walked to the door. Before walking to his truck he told her "I'll call you."

Once he was gone she closed and locked. She placed a hand on her flat stomach "That was your daddy. He's a pretty good guy." Though this wasn't the perfect situation this baby was now her top priority and meant everything to her.

It was a long and quite nerve-racking day for Abbie so she quickly found her way to bed, her dreams full of the new life her and Steve had created.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both come to terms with the fact that they are going to be parents

"I brought you breakfast. Yogurt, fruit and low-fat milk. Its good for the baby." Steve announced as he walked into Abbie's office the morning after she told him about the pregnancy.

Abbie raised an eyebrow at the statement; curious as to how he knew that.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Did a lot of research" he paused before speaking again "I want to be a part of the babies' life." The entire ride back to his house the night before his head spinning with the news of his impending fatherhood. Once he got home the first thing he did was grab a bottle of beer before falling onto his couch, thoughts full of Abbie and their child. Though unplanned he knew he had to take responsibility. Once he finished his beer, he grabbed his laptop and began researching about pregnancy and birth and suddenly the thought of being a father was a little less scary than he initially thought.

She smiled glad to know that she wasn't going to be alone. Though deep down she knew Steve would take care of his child there was a slight fear in her that he would decide he didn't want to be a father. She really appreciated that he was already taking an interest in their child by reading up on the subject.

"We still have things we need to talk about. Come over my house at seven so we can talk. I'll make dinner."

"You cook?"

"I'll pick something up" he corrected himself.

"Sounds good." They both looked up when they heard movement outside her office. It was the rest of the team, who had just arrived for work.

"So should we tell them now? They'll find out eventually." Abbie asked nodding her head towards their friends.

"Yeah" Steve said as she stood up from her desk. He held the door open for her as they walked to the smart table.

"Hey guys come here for a second" Steve called to them before they walked into their respective offices and they all gathered around the smart table.

"What's up boss?"

Steve and Abbie eyed each other, both wondering what to say and it was able who spoke first. "We're having a baby."

There was stunned silence amongst the three until Danny spoke "We as in you and Steve?"

"Yes" smiled Steve.

Kono let out an uncharacteristic girlish squeal as she stepped to the other side of the table and hugged her best friend. "Congrats. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks" Abbie smiled as she returned the hug.

Kono let go and moved on to congratulating Steve and Chin was up next. "Ho'omakaki'ani." Congratulations he said hugging her as well and then hugged Steve.

"Mahalo."

Danny remained silent as the others congratulated the parents to be, absorbing the fact that his best friend was soon going to be a father. He never thought about Steve having a child. In fact still remembered the day from three years prior when, while working on a case he pushed elevator buttons with his gun, in front of a child. To which Danny sarcastically commented "You have a way with children." Yet, over the past three years he had seen how Steve interacted with Grace and knew that he would be a good father.

"Arent you excited about being Uncle Danny?" Abbie asked as she realized how uncharacteristically quiet Danny was being.

"Of course I am. I'm just a little stunned" Danny spoke finally moving from his spot and hugging her

"How do you think we felt" Abbie laughed as Danny hugged and congratulated her.

"Daddy McGarrett" smirked Danny "Never thought I'd see the day."

Steve let out a small laugh at the comment. He too never thought this would happen in his life.

Once the excitement died down Steve spoke "Let's get back to work."

Abbie arrived at Steve's house at seven dressed in a three-quarter sleeve navy blue and white stripe dress and red flats. The dress which used to be loose on her was now quite snug on the pregnant woman. Guess I have some shopping to do. She was about to knock when Steve came up from behind her carrying a bag from The Counter, a custom burger place in town, which happen to be one of her favorite places.

"Sorry took longer than I thought" he apologized as he unlocked the door.

"Its fine I literally just got here" she said following him as he walked to the kitchen table.

They began eating in silence, neither one knowing where to start the conversation they needed to have. "Oh I got you something." Abbie said after taking a bite of her burger and reached into her bag. "I stopped at the bookstore after work." She handed him a book entitled The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips and Advice for Dads to Be. "I hope thats not weird. I was picking up some for myself when I saw that one."

"No its good, considering I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Neither do I. Our poor child." she laughed.

"I know neither one of else were expecting this to happen but it did and now we need to figure out what to do. You obviously can't be out in the field, and then when the baby comes we need some sort of child care and then we need to figure out some sort of custody agreement. I don't want to be like other fathers who only see their kids every other weekend."

"When it comes to work I can stay at HQ and help you guys from there. And we have six months to figure out some sort of child care." Abbie told him having already thought about what would happen with work the day after she initially discovered she was pregnant. "I don't want you to only see the baby every other weekend either. I want you to be as involved as you want. As a matter of fact I've decided to sell my house. Its been in the works for a while but with the baby coming, a one bedroom place isn't going to work. I wanted to look at places around here so you could be closer to the baby and I."

"Move in here" he blurted out.

"Seriously?"

It took him a moment to respond "It would make things easier if we're in the same house. Dont you think."

"I guess. Have you thought this through though?"

"Honestly no" he admitted "But I want to be there for our baby. And this way you can sell your place and not have to look worry about looking for a place."

"I'm gonna need some time to think about it."

Five weeks had past and Abbie's house had been on the market for three weeks. She had finally decided to accept Steve's offer and move in, which she planned on telling him after the doctors appointment they were currently at. Today's appointment was a big day as the doctor told her they would be able to find out the sex. Her and Steve had both agreed that they don't like surprises and wanted to know. Not only that but it was the first appointment Steve had been at and he was quite excited to see the ultrasound picture.

They sat in the examining room as they waited for her doctor as Abbie spoke "So I called my parents. They want to meet you."

"Should I be nervous?" he joked, suddenly feeling like he was a teenager about to meet his girlfriend's' parents for the first time.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she teased as the door opened and walked in.

"Hello Abbie great to see you again" he greeted her before turning his attention to Steve "And you must be the father."

"Steve McGarrett" he said shaking the older mans' hand.

Dr. Wilson looked at her chart "So you're seventeen weeks now. We should able to find out the sex today, is that something you're interested in?"

"Yes" they said at the same time.

Abbie laid back and lifted her pink tank revealing her small baby bump as the gel was applied. Soon the image of their baby appeared on the screen and Steve beamed from ear to ear. He couldn't believe that this tiny person was something he helped create. The immense sense of pride continued to grow when he heard Dr. Wilson speak again.

"You're having a boy."

Tears rolled down her cheek as she stared at her son on the screen. Though she would have been happy either way she always wanted her first child to be a boy. When she finally tore her eyes away from the screen she could have sworn she had seen Steve tearing up. Steve caught her gaze and as neither could tear the smile from their face.

"We're having a boy." Steve announced.

After the doctors appointment, where they learned Abbie's due date is July 22, Steve, who had driven with Abbie made a few phone calls to tell everyone to meet them at the Side Street Inn for dinner, while Abbie called her parents to tell them they were going to have a grandson. Once they were done with their respective phone calls, Abbie told him about selling her house and she was accepting his offer to move in. Though Steve told her she didn't need to help with the expenses around the house but she was adamant that if they were going to be living together she was going to pay her way and he eventually conceded. They had decided that this weekend she could start moving her things in as her house was in the final stages of being sold. Some time after that they would have to start shopping for the baby.

After Steve made the announcement the two were surrounded by hugs and congratulations from Danny, Chin, Kono, Catherine, Kamekona and Max. Once initial excitement was over Danny bought everyone a beer, except for Abbie who opted for a lemonade.

"Now that we know its a boy we need to talk about a baby shower" Kono stated.

"That's okay I don't want a shower."

"How could you not want a baby shower?" Catherine asked.

Abbie shrugged her shoulders "I just dont think its necessary, Steve and I can buy the baby what he needs."

Danny couldn't help but laugh at that, he knows how expensive it is to raise a child and Steve wasn't someone who liked to spend money. "Please this guy. Do you even have a wallet?"

Steve didn't answer but grabbed his wallet from his pocket and showing it to his friend.

"Anything actually in there?" he joked.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"Which in Steve terms means no" Chin spoke up.

Once Abbie left the table to use the bathroom Catherine spoke up "So we need to set a date for her baby shower."

"She just said she didn't want one" Steve said.

"Please you think I ever listen to her" smiled Catherine before turning to Kono "Will you help me?"

"Of course."

Three weeks later, Abbie whose house had sold and was fully moved into Steve's house had just gotten back from grocery shopping when she noticed all the cars parked at the house. She figured Steve was having people over and thought nothing of it until she walked in the house and saw the huge sign that read It's a boy. Looking around she saw the team and their significant others plus,Grace,Catherine, Duke, Grover, Kamekona, Mary who had baby Joan with her and her parents. She nearly dropped the bags when Steve walked over and grabbed them as he walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"I told you I didn't want a baby shower" she said to Catherine, knowing full well it was her idea.

"Its not a baby shower. Its a congratulations you're having a baby party" smiled Catherine.

Abbie matched her cousins smile and although she didn't want a shower she was truly grateful to Catherine for putting this together.

"That was lame" Abbie laughed hugging the older woman "But thank you."

"You're welcome. But you should really be thanking Kono, she did most of the work."

Kono walked over to the two when she heard her name "Thank you both for not listening to me" she hugged Kono before pulling away and walked over to her parents who were talking with Steve. Her parents Joseph and Amelia Morgan both looked younger than their ages. Amelia stood seven inches taller than her daughter and both shared the same long dark hair, hazel eyes and petite frame. Joseph towered over both of them at 6'4 with thick brown hair and baby blue eyes. His large build made him appear to be some tough guy but Abbie always said he was a giant teddy bear. The Morgan's had been married for thirty five years even though they were complete opposites even when it came to their chosen careers. Amelia was a high school English teacher who has been teaching at Kukui High for the past fifteen years. Joseph's career often had him butting heads with his daughter as he was one of the Honolulu's top defense attorneys. Though both tried hard not to let being on opposing sides to get in the way of their relationship which had sometimes proven hard for Abbie as she was often angered that he "defended the people she help put away."

None of that matter now as Abbie was ecstatic to see her parents who she hadn't seen in two months due to the busy schedules. She greeted both which huge hugs and kisses.

"I see you already met Steve."

"Yes, and I'm so glad we did" she spoke to Steve "Abigail's told me such good things about you. She's talked about you alot." Amelia missed the glare her daughter was sending her way.

Steve smirked and turned to Abbie "Oh really."

"She's old, doesn't know what shes talking about" Abbie joked, which resulted in her mother playfully slapping her arm.

"C'mon guys" she said to her parents. "The baby is hungry, lets eat" she said rubbing her five month pregnant belly which was accentuated by the blue short sleeve v-neck maternity dress she wore.

After eating the boys stayed in the living room to watch sports while all the girls had walked out back where two tables had been set up full of presents. A chair sat in front of the tables for her, while beach chairs were strewn over the grass for the other woman.

For the forty minutes Abbie opened all the gifts her friends had purchased. Her and Steve were now equipped with almost everything they needed-stroller, car seat, high chair, bibs, bottles, a baby swing, baby monitor, and a ton of clothes and toys. Leilani had made a beautiful blue and white blanket as well as a few hats. One of Mary's many gifts was an infant size replica of Steve's high school football jersey, which Abbie thought was adorable. "A friend of mine made that." Mary told her "I thought Steve would get a kick out of it."

Later that night, Steve helped Abbie bring all the gifts into the house and up to Steve's old room which they had designated for their son. Abbie had moved into Mary's old room which is across from Steve's and down the hall from where the baby will be. Steve walked ahead of her carrying a mound of gifts and opened the door to the nursery. Abbie let out a gasp when she saw the room, which three weeks ago was completely empty. Now the walls were painted sky blue decorated with appliques of dolphins. turtles and tons of fish. The mahogany crib, which matched the changing table, had sheets with the same animals and colors, as did the mobile that hung over the crib.

"When did you do this?"

"Last weekend"

"That's why Kono took me out" she stated. That weekend Kono had called her out of the blue and said she had a gift certificate to a spa on the North Shore and she was taking Abbie as a late Christmas present. Abbie thought it was odd but wasn't going to turn down a spa day with her best friend.

"You like it" he asked hoping she wasn't disappointed in the surprise.

"I love it" she said as she put down what she was carrying and walked over to Steve. "Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek.

She surveyed the nursery as she realized that things were getting more real. They only had four months left until their son would arrive. Though, nervous and anxious about the impending birth, she couldn't wait for her son to be here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together brings out new feelings

A week had passed since the baby shower Catherine and Kono had thrown for Abbie, as well as secret completion of their son's nursery. Abbie couldn't get over the great friends she has in her life and knew her son would feel the love she had felt when her friends and family had gathered the week prior. During that week, Steve's birthday had fallen but with all the excitement they had yet to celebrate it. Though she had wished him a happy birthday and offered to take him out, he responded by telling her that he was never big into celebrating and he was fine doing nothing. To him birthdays were not a big deal. Abbie, however disregarded his statement and had set up a surprise for him that was to take place soon, so she needed to let him know.

After living with him for the past few weeks Abbie quickly realized that a morning swim was a near daily occurrence, so she walked towards the back to see Steve when she saw him exiting the ocean that lined the backyard. He was wearing the light blue swim trunks that matched his eyes. The way they hung on his hips and the sight of water dripping down his washboard abs as the sun highlighted his rippling muscles caused the pregnant woman to lick her lips. The man was gorgeous, she had always felt that, but during the past month she had been living with him, her hormones were surging and it was becoming increasingly harder to not act upon them. Don't go there Abbie. You are just friends. You need to control yourself.

She grabbed the towel she assumed Steve had mistakenly left on the couch and walked out back.

"Hey" she greeted, clearly eyeing him.

"Hey" he replied confused by the look she was giving him.

"I brought you a towel" she handed it to Steve still eyeing every inch of his toned body.

He takes it from her, wiping the droplets of water off his chest before he spoke again. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a towel" she said as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "You looked good out there" she said, her hazel eyes looked with his blue.

He looked away as he let out a laugh, amused by her actions. "Are you coming on to me?"

"Just admiring the view"

"What is going on with you?"

"You... this is all your fault. I haven't had sex in months, this pregnancy is making me really horny, and you're walking around with no shirt on is not helping at all" she tells him. Once the words leave her mouth, her cheeks turn red. "Oh my god, this is embarrassing. I'm really sorry, can we just pretend that didn't happen." She goes to walk away, completely letting the reason she came outside in the first place slip her mind, when Steve gently grabs her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"It's fine. I get that your hormones are out of whack." She shot him a peeved look; knowing she can't be mad because that was what she had just told him. He held his hands up in a defensive position once he saw the look she gave him and then continued speaking "I know this living arrangement is odd, and considering how we got here, things are bound to happen. And for the record I certainly didn't mind." He sent her a smirk as he once again used the towel to continue drying off. Abbie stayed silent for a few moments taking in what he was saying, as well as the view she was enjoying when she first walked outside. She then remembered the reason she came to the backyard in the first place.

"You need to get dressed" she told him.

"What"

Although I prefer this look better. "You're going out." He gave her a confused look having no idea what she was talking about. It was a day off for them and he had no plans but to stay home. "Just trust me."

After he got dressed he asked Abbie what was going on but she wouldn't answer. She simply gave him an address and told him to have fun. Forty minutes later Steve found himself genuinely surprised when he reached the Koko Marina Center. Getting out of his truck he walked over to where he saw Danny Chin, Grover and Abbie's father Joseph.

"Great McGarrett's here can we go now" Grover said excitedly.

"Go where?" Steve asked still not knowing what was happening and why he was here.

Joseph ignored Steve's question and replied to Grover "Yes."

He then turned gesturing towards the water and proclaimed "Gentlemen meet my baby."

They all looked at the sixty foot yacht named Apikalia. "Abbie" Steve muttered, as that is what the name translates to in Hawaiian.

"This is yours?" Steve asks.

"Yup. It used to be my fathers', but for today it yours" he said as the guys boarded the boat. Once on board they took a tour of the boat. It was two decks and had two bedrooms and bathrooms as well as a fully stocked bar. Steve also noticed the fishing gear the lined the top deck.

"Abigail wanted you to have a nice day with your friends. So just sit back and relax," Joseph told him as he walked to the front of the yacht to steer.

He did enjoy himself for the next five hours as the men drank, fished and talked. The water was calm and the fish were biting, it couldn't have been a more perfect day asea. I can't believe Abbie set this up. This is definitely what I needed.

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" Steve heard. He didn't need to turn to know it was Danny, who constantly liked to annoy Steve about his relationship with Abbie.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time Danno, she's not my girlfriend."

"Then what is she?"

Steve sighed, quite annoyed Danny wouldn't leave this alone. Though he quickly realized if the positions were reversed he would probably do the same. That was just the type of relationship they had. "She's my friend" he answered. _Though I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about what it would be like if we were more than that._

"A friend who's having your baby?" Danny responds.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Steve questioned. His voice conveying his annoyance.

"Because like it or not you're my friend, and I know you. You want her to be your girlfriend and I don't understand why she isn't. The two of you are too damn stubborn to see that you should be together." Danny told him in a serious tone. Though he enjoyed pestering his friend about many things, including his love life, he truly wanted him to be happy and knew that Abbie could do that.

Before Steve could responded Chin yelled to them. "Joseph says we have to head back, there's a storm coming."

Steve practically ran into the house as the rain poured down upon him. He saw Abbie sitting on the couch reading a pregnancy book. "What's it say?" he asked, questioning what she was reading as he closed the door behind him.

She nearly jumped off the couch, startled to hear his voice "Shit. You scared me" she exclaimed as she turned to see him and put a hand over her heart for dramatic effect. Steve took a seat next to her before she spoke. "Says the baby is about seven inches long and eleven ounces and that I should be feeling him move soon." She noticed the smile that appeared on his face when she said that. She knew he was excited to feel the baby kick for the first time.

"Man is that true. Your son kept me up last night" she laughed.

"Why is he my son?"

"Obviously he's your son when he's bad" she smirked.

"So you felt him kick? Was it the first time?" he asked; she nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he questioned her statement about the baby keeping her up, trying to hide his disappointment. As a first time father he wanted to be there for all the firsts, even through the pregnancy. He remembered Danny telling him about the first time he felt Grace kick and how incredible it was to feel your baby moving.

"Steve I wasn't going to wake you up in the middle of the night. It wasn't something I couldn't handle." she noticed the slight look of disappointment he tried to hide. "There will be other times and I promise to let you know."

After their conversation Steve had gone upstairs to shower as Abbie set up the last of his surprise for the day. Putting the small gift next to the cake she baked, she placed the three and the seven candle on it and waited for Steve to return downstairs.

When he did a few minutes later, she lit the candles and began singing "Happy Birthday". He was startled for a moment but smiled as she sung. Once he blew out the candles, she cut him a piece and the moment it hit touched his lips he let out a low moan.

"Buttercream" he said, mouth full of cake.

He took a few more bites quite enjoying his favorite flavor. He placed the plate down on the table and it was then he noticed the small present wrapped in white paper. "What's that?"

"Your gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything. Seriously the boat trip was enough."

"Just open it" she said handing him the box. "And it's not from me. It's from your son."

Ripping open the wrapping paper, he opened the box to reveal a silver watch with a black face. He had mentioned to her a few times that he needed a new watch.

"Thank you. Its great"

"Turn it around" she smiled.

An enormous and proud grin spread upon his face as he read the inscription on the back of the watch. "Aloha Au la 'oe makuakane" I love you dad.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he ran his finger over the words. I'm going to be a father in four months. I'm going to have a son.

He didn't say anything else as he wrapped his arms around Abbie in a friendly hug. She was surprised but reciprocated the gesture. After the incident this morning she was afraid things would be weird between them, but she knew Steve wouldn't allow that.

She was enjoy this hug a little too much for her liking. It was about the physical contact. Something she hadn't had with another man in over six months and the fact that it was Steve only made things worse.

They pulled apart with their arms still wrapped around each other. Their eyes met as no words were spoken. She swore she saw him lean in, but as soon as his phone rang he practically ripped himself out of her arms to answer it.

_You need to get a grip. It was just a hug. Ugh how am I gonna get through the next four months._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's impatient

The next three and a half months were a transition period for Abbie. She had worked out of 5-0 headquarters until she was nearly seven and a half months along when her doctor advised her it was time to begin her maternity leave; to which Abbie was thankful for. Once she had hit her sixth month she began experiencing a ton of back pain, which she knew from her constant readings was normal for that time in her pregnancy. However being on her feet all day at work only exacerbated the pain and discomfort. She had been so used to working nearly every day that it initially felt weird for Abbie to be at home, she eventually got used to being home and kept herself busy by taking up yoga among other things.

Now nearly nine months along, Abbie was anxiously awaiting the birth of her son. She had become quite uncomfortable during the past couple of days.

"Seriously mom, I'm so huge, I have to pee every two minutes and this heartburn is killing me," Abbie complained to her mother over the phone.

"First of all honey you are not fat," Amelia said holding back a smile. She had gone through the same during her pregnancy and called her mother as well. "And I know you're uncomfortable, it's extremely common considering how far along you are. You only have a few more weeks until your son is finally here you will forget about all those discomforts and all you will matter is that precious baby."

"You're right mom," Abbie cried.

"Why are you crying?"

"Damn mood swings."

"Ahh. Definitely do not miss those. Just try and relax sweetheart, maybe taking a nice bubble bath will help."

"Thanks for the help mom. Maybe I'll try that bath later."

"Any time," Amelia told her daughter, truly meaning it. Though her daughter was all grown up she was still her mother and always wanted to help her any way she could. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to get ready for work."

They said their goodbyes and once she hung up the phone Steve walked in the kitchen and greeted her "Hey."

"Damn you really are a ninja," she quipped "I didn't hear you walk in."

"How are you feeling today? I know the past couple of days have been tough."

"Other than the fact that your son is sitting on my bladder and barely stops moving or that I can barely sleep because of that, I'm just peachy" replied Abbie.

"Just relax Abbs, you only have a couple more weeks," he told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't" she snapped, quickly shrugging his arm off her shoulder.

Things with her and Steve had only progressed since the day three and a half months prior she unabashedly came on to him. She was able to keep those hormones in check but found herself a few times snapping at him for no reason, again which she knew was normal at the ending of a pregnancy. Abbie had a relatively easy pregnancy so the mood swings weren't much of a bother, but she felt bad taking it out on Steve. Today happen to be one of those days.

"Sorry," he backed off, "I gotta get to work. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she responded flatly.

With that Steve left, hoping that she would take things easy for the day and relax. He had spoken to Danny about Abbie snapping at him and Danny said it was completely normal; Rachel was the same way with Grace. There was nothing he could do other than not take it personally, which he never did.

It was shortly after seven in the evening when Steve finally got home from work. It was a long strenuous day and all he wanted to do was shower and go to bed. He headed for the upstairs bathroom; the door was unlocked so he was surprised to Abbie laying in the tub covered with bubbles.

They both stared wide eyed at each other. Shit I forgot to lock the door.

"Shit sorry," an unusually flustered Steve said. He was just about to walk out the door when Abbie called to him "Wait," and ushers him to the tub.

"He's kicking," Abbie said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

Ever since Steve had missed the first time their son kicked she promised she would tell him when it happened again. Somehow every time the baby kicked, Steve was either at work or not home. Although this wasn't exactly the ideal situation she didn't want Steve to miss this moment again and the smile on his was all worth it.

"That hand better not go any lower," she jokingly warned.

"It wont. Scout's honor."

"I highly doubt you were a scout," laughed Abbie.

Steve smiled, "Man he's really strong. That's my boy," he proudly exclaimed.

Two weeks later Abbie was in the nursery putting away new clothes she had just bought when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. They had begun the day before but with it being three weeks before her due date she figured they were just Braxton-Hicks contractions. Those contractions were dull and spread far apart compared to how she felt today. However they continued to get progressively stronger and come closer together throughout the day and knew this had to be the real deal.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly called her doctor to tell him about the contractions. "How far apart are they?" questioned.

"About six minutes apart."

"Okay. How long has this been going on?"

"I started having dull ones yesterday but they weren't that close together. This morning I woke up and they were more severe and closer."

Dr. Wilson took in the information she was given before responding again "I know it's a little earlier than expected but it sounds like you are in labor. You need to get yourself to the hospital."

Once she got off the phone with Dr. Wilson, Abbie slowly made her way out of the nursery with the intent of grabbing the hospital bag she recently packed from her room, but was stopped in tracks by another contraction.

Danny, who was at the house walked, had just walked up the stairs when he saw Abbie grab her stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to her.

"No I'm in labor," she said, grabbing his arm in pain as a strong contraction hit.

"Oww," he grimaced, her grip was strong. "Relax."

"I'm sorry Danny. I'll just tell the human being inside me to stay put for your comfort," she spat sarcastically.

"Steve, Abbie's in labor," Danny yelled to Steve who was downstairs. _I could have done that._

Steve came running up the stairs and stopped in his tracks when he saw her holding on to her stomach with one hand and gripping Danny's arm with the other.

"What?" his voice full of surprise "You aren't due for another three weeks."

"What a surprise, baby McGarrett is impatient," Danny said.

"So you have to pack a bag right or do we not have time? Are you in pain? Can you walk?" the now flustered Steve McGarrett rattled off.

"Steve relax," Danny told his friend trying to calm him down.

"Relax Danny, really? Do you know how stressful this is?"

"Do I know how stressful this is?" he repeated the questioned amused "You have met my daughter Grace right?"

"Now's not the time for your sarcasm Danny."

"My sarcasm is not the problem Steven."

"Then what is?"

"Guys," yelled Abbie and both men turned to look at the pregnant woman "If you're done with your little quarrel I'm kind of in the middle of having a baby."

Steve turned his attention back to Abbie and spoke in a calmer tone this time "Should I pack you a bag?"

"I've had a bag packed for a few days. I was getting ready, just didn't think it would happen now."

Danny volunteered to retrieve the bag from Abbie's room. Once he returned with hit Steve held out his arm and Abbie laced hers through his. "Lets go have a baby," she smiled through the pain of the contractions.

It was nearly eleven o'clock at night when Steve and Abbie arrived at the hospital, while Danny went back to his house. Once paperwork was filled out Abbie was taken to a room where her vital signs were taken by a labor and delivery nurse and was hooked up to a fetal monitor. Both expectant parents sat quietly while the monitor continued to record her contractions. After fifteen minutes Dr. Wilson walked into the room to evaluate the results.

After asking Abbie numerous questions about how she was feeling and any pain she was experiencing, it was determined she was indeed in labor, and was officially admitted to the hospital.

"You should probably let Danny know you're not gonna be at tomorrow," Abbie told Steve, trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed.

Steve gave her an incredulous look "Work is the last thing on my mind Abbs," he said taking a seat next to the bed. "Besides he knows we're here. I think he'll get the hint when I don't show up in the morning. Now is there anything I can get you?"

Abbie smiled, appreciating that Steve was here and was trying to keep her satisfied. "Actually could you grab the magazines out of my hospital bag. I have a feeling our son won't be here for a while."

During his examination Dr. Wilson told her she was only four centimeters dilated, and she has to get to ten before its time to push.

Steve did as she asked and took his seat back, and stayed there the all night.

It was now Tuesday July 1st and although her due date was the 22nd, Abbie was now fully dilated and ready to give birth.

"Alright Abbie it's time to push," Dr. Wilson told her.

Although she had read numerous books about pregnancy and birth, when the time came she was suddenly nervous and it showed on her face.

Steve could sense her anxiety "Hey you can do this Abbs," he grabbed her hand, "I'm here with you."

With that she gave the first push, gritting her teeth through the pain she gripped Steve's hand as hard as she could; which completely unfazed him. She rested her head on the pillow before Dr. Wilson spoke again, "That was great Abbie I need you to do it again."

Again and with all her might she pushed, and rested and then pushed again. After three more pushes Dr. Wilson told her "Just one more push Abbie, that's all we need."

She turned her head to look at Steve who was in complete awe that this was happening. "I can't."

"Yes you can Abbie, you've been doing great. Just one more," he said pulling their entwined hands up to his lips and giving her hand a kiss.

She once again gripped his hand tightly and with one final push, baby boy McGarrett was born.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy McGarrett is here

The unmistakable sound of a newborn crying was the greatest thing Steve and Abbie had heard in their life.

"You did great," Steve told her, the sheer excitement of seeing his son being born evident in his voice.

The baby was immediately cleaned off and then placed on Abbie's chest, as skin to skin contact keeps the baby warm."He's beautiful. He looks just like you" Abbie cried; through her tears her eyes were glued to her son. He had a ton of light brown hair and big blue eyes; the spitting image of his father. Abbie gave Steve's hand a squeeze to finally let go as they both stared in awe of their newborn son.

With his gaze fully focused on his newborn son, the emotions he was feeling overwhelmed the new father and he couldn't help tearing up. Abbie casually glanced at Steve and was honestly surprised by the display of emotion. In the four years she had known Steve she had never once seen him cry, but he was obviously feeling the same emotions that she was.

Soon it was time for the umbilical cord to be cut, to which Steve proudly did the honors. Their son was then taken to be measured and checked over by the medical staff. They were told he was an average baby at 22 inches long weighing 7 pounds 12 ounces. A few minutes passed when the baby who was now wrapped in a white blanket and had a light blue hat on his head was handed back to Abbie.

"Hello handsome," Abbie cooed gently stroking the newborns' tiny hand. I can not believe he's finally here. I love him so much already. Abbie just stared at the baby in her arms and memorized every one of his features; his bright big blue eyes, long dark lashes, little button nose, his dimpled cheeks and thin lips. He's absolutely perfect. She covered his face with kisses until he began to get a little fussy. She grabbed a pacifier she brought with her and carefully placed it in his mouth, which appeared to soothe him.

She noticed her son's' eyes on Steve and said " I think he wants his daddy to hold him." Steve looked to be a little nervous, as he hasn't held many babies in his life but at the same time he was anxious to finally hold his son. "Could you grab my phone first. I wanna call my parents. And don't forget to call Danny." She knew he was the first person Steve would want to call.

He grabbed her phone out of her hospital bag and placed it next to her on the bed. Then Abbie careful handed the baby to Steve who followed the same pattern Abbie did by taking in all of his son's features. Steve walked over to the window overlooking Honolulu to give Abbie some privacy with her phone call. "Hello my keikikane" _son_ he spoke in a near whisper "I'm glad you couldn't wait to meet us. I've been waiting forever to see you" he told him letting out a small laugh; referring to the fact that he was born three weeks before his due date. He spent the next several minutes relishing the fact that he was finally holding his son.

"My parents are gonna come in a few hours with Cath," Abbie told Steve "Mom says we should spend more alone time with him before introducing him to everyone." He handed the newborn back to Abbie and called Danny and told him to come back to the hospital with the rest of the team around dinner time.

Over the next three hours, Steve and Abbie bonded with their newborn while he also had a few more medical tests and was given his first bath.

It was now quarter after six in the evening and with the baby sound asleep in his mother's arms Steve sat next to Abbie on the bed with his arm casually draped around her shoulder. Abbie felt his gaze on her and turned to see with a look that she couldn't describe. Love, passion, adoration. I don't know. Stop thinking he's not giving you any kind of look. Both leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a gentle kiss that was full of passion. Though it seemed like an eternity the kiss only lasted for a short time before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Abbie spoke after they broke apart as she completely averting her eyes from his; Steve stayed in his spot on the bed but removed the arm that was around her shoulder.

Danny, Chin, Kono, Grace, Kamekona, Catherine, Amelia and Joseph all entered the room. Grace was holding a light blue It's A Boy! balloon and a small white bag while Chin carried a bouquet of white and blue flowers. All four females let out a collective 'aww' when they saw the newborn.

"He is precious," Amelia said placing a kiss on her daughters' temple, her father following suit.

The rest of them each individually congratulated the new parents.

Kamekona placed a bag on the table next to the bed as well as a cup of cherry flavored shaved ice. "I also got the new momma some sweet and spicy shrimp."

"I'm seriously starving. I love you."

"I know," he winked causing everyone to laugh.

"So what's the little guys name?" Danny asked as he was handed the baby. It felt amazing to once again hold a newborn, he often missed the days when Grace was younger. Now he was looking forward to being a part of Steve's sons life and watch him grow up.

"This is John Joseph Hart McGarrett," Steve proudly announced "We'll call him JJ."

Joseph smiled, his blue eyes twinkling at the grandson that now shared his name.

They had come up with the name two months prior but wanted to keep it a surprise until his birth.

"Hart?" Catherine spoke up "As in Freddie Hart?" Catherine had known of Steve's best friend who was killed in Afghanistan four years prior. She and Steve headed overseas last year in order to finally bring his friend home and give him the proper funeral.

"Yeah," he nodded solemnly. It was important to Steve and Abbie that their sons' name honor important people in their lives. Freddie was just that; someone Steve truly cared for like a brother and now that he was gone he wanted some part of him to live on. He felt that giving JJ Freddie's name was the perfect way for him to keep his friends' memory alive.

Danny handed JJ to Kono who was standing next to him. "He's so cute." Kono said just as he let out a loud cry; the pacifier that had been removed was handed to her by Steve but was of no use. Kono tried to get him to stop but that didn't work. This went on for several minutes as each adult tried to calm the crying newborn down.

Amelia found it a little amusing that no one could stop the crying but soon spoke up "Here, let me hold my grandson" and was handed the newborn. She quietly sang "You are my Sunshine" which did the trick.

"How'd you know to do that?" Chin asked.

"It always worked with Catherine and Abbie."

Catherine smiled at the memory of her mother and aunt constantly singing the song to her throughout her childhood. To this day she found herself listening to it when she was stressed out.

Amelia placed the now calm newborn back into the bassinet that was next to Abbie's hospital bed. Grace, who didn't have the chance to hold JJ, peered into the bassinet to get a look at the baby before turning her attention to his parents "Now that you and Uncle Steve have JJ does that mean I call you Aunt Abbie?" the young girl questioned.

"You can call me whatever you like sweetie."

Grace pauses for a moment "Okay Aunt Abbie."

Abbie smiled "Come here and give me a hug" and Grace did. Not having any siblings of her own, Abbie would never have a niece or a nephew but since the first day she met her, she had always thought of Grace in that way; especially since Danny was practically her brother. When Grace pulled away she handed Abbie the small bag. It contained a handmade 'Congratulations' card and a small blue stuffed monkey. Abbie placed the monkey next to JJ who began wiggling around in content.

"I think he likes it," Steve said smiling at the young girl.

Everyone stayed around for another hour before leaving for the night when JJ fell back asleep and Abbie mentioned how exhausted she was. Not wanting to be away from his son, Steve slept on the uncomfortable hospital chair that sat next to the bassinet. JJ had awoken twice that night due to hunger, and Abbie who had decided to breastfeed had done so with Steve in the room. Initially she thought it would be weird with him being there but Steve was actually unfazed by it.

The following morning Abbie awoke to Steve attempting to soothe a hysterical JJ. She heard him try and sing "You are my Sunshine" like her mother had done the day before with no luck. He's actually got a pretty nice voice. She also noticed he gently rocked the baby back and forth but that didn't work either.

"You can not possibly be hungry you were just fed an hour ago" Steve said to his son.

"Well he is your son," Abbie joked. "He probably needs his diaper changed."

Steve turned around and looked at Abbie helpless "Don't tell me you've never changed a diaper."

Steve's silence made it obvious that he had not done so.

Abbie couldn't help but laugh. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to Steve and JJ and guided him through the easy process of diaper changing. They then changed the baby into a plain white onesie and Steve continued holding his son; something he quickly learned he loved doing.

"See that wasn't that hard," she said "And you better get used to it because there's a ton more where that came from."

"Fantastic" he replied sarcastically.

"Just the perks of being a new parent" she smiled. Taking in the sight of Steve and JJ her mind traveled back to the kiss from the night before. Maybe I should just leave it alone and see if he says anything. But I don't want things to be weird, we should just talk and get it over with right?

"So about that kiss yesterday," she spoke bluntly "I know we were both hopped up on emotions and got caught in the moment." _Don't lie to yourself Abbie you know you wanted it._ She could have sworn she saw a flash of disappointment.

He tried to read the look on her face but she remained stoic. "Yeah. I was gonna say the same thing. Didn't mean anything." _Now why did you have to say that, of course it meant something._

"Of course," she said trying not to let her face betray her true emotions.

Just then there was a knock at the door and her doctor Dr. Wilson who was welcomed into the room. He was there to check in on JJ and make sure he didn't need any medical attention.

"So when do we get to take him home?" Abbie asked eager to get out of the hospital.

"I need you to stay tonight and if there are no problems then the three of you can leave tomorrow. If you have any questions or concerns before then don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you doctor," Steve said as the doctor left the room.

"So I know we talked about godparents but we never decided on it." Abbie intentionally changed the subject not wanting to bring up the talk they had before the doctor arrived. It was something that they had casually discussed over the past few months but had never come to an agreement on who they wanted.

"I was actually thinking about that the other day and I think Danny is the best choice to be his godfather."

That doesn't surprise me. "I agree. Man I hate saying that," she smirked.

He chose to ignore that comment "Have you decided who should be his godmother?"

She too had also been thinking about that and had just decided on it "I would love it to be Kono."

"Great now all we have to do is ask them," Steve said.

"Its not like they can so no to this handsome face," she said walking over to Steve who was still holding JJ and gently kissed his tiny hand.

"Let me see that handsome face," someone spoke, which Steve instantly recognized as his sister Mary.

Mary entered the room pushing her daughter Joan in a stroller and walked over to her brother and nephew.

"Hey Mare," he greeted kissing her on the cheek "What are you doing here?"

"Danny called me so we got on the first flight out of LA. Thanks for not calling me jerk," she joked as she greeted Abbie with a hug and a congratulations.

"I'm sorry I was a little preoccupied with my son."

"Well then I guess I can forgive you. He really is beautiful. Looks just like you," Mary said to Steve. I'll never get tired of hearing that.

"So whats this cuties name?"

"John Joseph. We're calling him JJ."

Mary had to hold back tears, hearing that her nephew was named after their father. She just wished he could be here to see his grandchildren.

"You wanna hold him?" Steve asked.

"Of course," grinned Mary as Steve gently handed JJ to his aunt. Joan began getting fussy and kicking her legs as she saw her mother was giving another baby attention so Steve removed her from her stroller and held her.

Abbie, wanting to give Mary and Steve some time to catch up grabbed her clothes and slipped into the bathroom to use the shower; something she hadn't done in three days.

Steve noticed Abbie was no longer in the room and was slightly concerned until he heard the shower running.

"Can you believe we're both parents?" Mary rhetorically questioned.

"Honestly no," Steve replied.

Mary shot him a look "Seriously Mare you were never the most responsible person. I never really thought of you as being a mother," he told her and noticed she appeared a little upset by that comment. "But when I see you with Joan you're different. You're great with her and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

She gave him a smile; really appreciating her brothers' realization that she has truly changed. "That little girl is my life now."

"He's only been here for a day and I feel the exact same way," beamed the new father.

The following day Mary had to catch an early flight back to California but promised her and Joan would be back soon. Abbie and Steve were told that she would be released from the hospital; as there were no medical problems that meant her or JJ needed to stay.

"I'm so excited to bring him home," Abbie said as she dressed her son in a grey and white striped jumper with little monkeys on the feet and a matching hat. "You are so adorable." Abbie then began peppering his face with kisses.

"You ready to go little man?" Steve said walking into the room. He had left for a short time as Abbie begged him to go home to take a shower and get a change of clothes; he also had to grab the car seat that had been left at the house.

He placed the car seat on Abbie's empty hospital bed. Abbie gently placed JJ in the seat and made she he was fit snug before covering him with his blanket.

"Ready?" Steve questioned as she picked up the car seat.

"More than ready."

After someone from the hospital inspected the car seat to make sure it was in the car properly, the three of them were finally on their way home. Abbie sat in the back of Steve's truck with JJ next to her; who had been wide awake during the entire ride.

Once they arrived home, Steve opened the door of the truck for Abbie and then grabbed her hospital bag she removed JJ from his car seat.

"Welcome home baby boy," spoke Abbie softly.

Abbie gave JJ a 'tour' of the house while Steve took a seat on the couch and waited for them to return.

Meanwhile, Abbie was upstairs 'showing' JJ his room. "Ya know I'm actually glad your daddy stayed downstairs. I wanted to spend some mommy and me time together." JJ then began to wriggle around in her arms. "I know it sounds selfish and I have your whole life ahead of me but I just love you so much already."

The crying began soon after she finished her little speech and she knew that it was once again time to feed him. Abbie had decided that breast feeding was the best choice and although she had only done it a few times since his birth two days prior it was a great experience. It allowed her to bond with her son in a way only a mother could.

Once he was done eating, she held him against her chest and gently patted his back. After a few moments he let out a loud burp, Abbie joked "Just like your father."

It didn't take long after his feeding for JJ to fall asleep and once he was safely in his crib, Abbie headed back downstairs.

It was three in the morning when both parents heard JJ crying over the baby monitors they each had in their rooms. Steve had gone in there and discovered he needed a diaper change. Once that was done, Steve needed to get JJ to fall back asleep.

Not knowing that Steve was already in the nursery Abbie slowly awoke and headed down the hall to his room. The door was ajar and she was about to walk in when she heard Steve who was soothing their son in a rocking chair spoke "It really is crazy how much you look like me and that I helped create you. I gotta tell you I never thought you'd be here. It's not that I didn't want kids, I just never thought it would will never know how happy I am that you are here. I never thought it was possible to love someone this much. It's something I've never felt before but man is it an amazing feeling. I can't wait til you get older so I can do all the father son things I always wanted to do with my father. I mean he took me fishing and that was great but I want to to play catch, teach you how to surf, practice football with you. Though something tells me your mother won't be happy about that last one," he pauses with a grin "I promise you I am going to be the best father I can possibly be. I love you JJ." Steve kisses the now sleeping babies' forehead "You my keiki are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Tears were freely falling as Abbie couldn't help but listen intently to every word he spoke. She didn't intend to hear this, obviously Steve hadn't either but when she heard him speak, she hung on to every word. The emotions that she had been feeling were being freely expressed by the father of her child.

She heard Steve get up and head towards the door. She quickly moved away and wiped away her tears.

Steve quietly stepped out of the room and gently shut the door. When he turned around he saw Abbie standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey," he greeted "you just get up?"

"Yeah," she lied "I didn't realize you were in there with him. You get him back to sleep?"

"Yup. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" he yawned.

"Go back to bed. When he wakes up again I'll get him."

"No its fine," he yawned again as he spoke through it "I can get him."

"Steve stop being stubborn and go to bed. I'm wide awake now anyways." That was true; even though she hadn't slept much over the past few days, she surprisingly wasn't tired. Yet she knew the lack of sleep would soon catch up with her, so she wanted to be the one to get up with the baby now.

Steve relented and made his way back to his bedroom. Abbie headed back to her room to grab the baby mintier before heading downstairs to the living room.

Steve came downstairs a little after eight that morning holding an awake JJ to find Abbie had prepared the both of them breakfast; eggs, french toast, sausages, along with some fruit and of course coffee. Of course the coffee was for Steve, she had poured orange juice for herself. Not being able to drink caffeine during her pregnancy had been a little tough on her, as she loved coffee. Although she had given birth, she was breastfeeding and though it safe to drink some coffee she wanted to be on the safe side and stay away.

When Abbie saw Steve walk into the dining room holding their son she couldn't help but smile. I will never get tired of that sight. He placed JJ in his bouncer which sit next to the table before taking a seat and thanked her for making breakfast.

"How was he last night?" Steve asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Got up once more. Took me about two seconds and he was out like a light" she told him casting a smile at her son before taking a bite of her strawberry.

"How come you're good for your mother and not me?" he said to JJ. "He practically cries hysterically when I hold him."

"That's cause he's a mama's boy," glowed Abbie. "Isn't that right baby boy," she said to her son.

"You just wait til he's older, we'll be best friends."

"Don't ya think Danny will be jealous?"

"He'll get over it" laughed Steve.

Two days later, Steve and Abbie invited Danny and Kono over the house for lunch, so that they could ask the two to be JJ's godparents. The four of them had just finished eating and were currently sitting on the beach in the backyard with Steve holding his sleeping son.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're a father," Kono said taking in the adorable sight of her friend and his newborn son.

"Me either" Danny said taking a swig of beer.

"Honestly I can't either. But I'm loving every second of it," he said kissing his son's forehead.

Kono was truly happy for Steve seeing how much he loved his son and knew he was going to be a great father.

"So I have to tell you, there is a reason why we asked you guys here. We want the two of you to be JJ's godparents."

Kono was taken aback by the request, honestly believing that she would ask her cousin. Both her and Danny were honored to be asked.

Danny was the first to respond, "Of course"

"Kono?"

"How can I say no?" the delighted Kono grinned, leaning next to left side where her best friend was sitting and gave her a huge hug.

"Told ya," Abbie said sending a wink to Steve, referencing the conversation they had a few days prior at the hospital.

The four adults fell into a casual conversation, which was stopped when Danny made a commented about the baby. "Uh guys I think someone needs to be changed."

Steve didn't need to get a whiff of the smell, he could already feel the wetness on his legs. "Thanks JJ," he said getting up and heading back inside.

_I love how attentive and involved he is. I couldn't ask for a better father for him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green eyed monster rears its ugly head

The next two months seemed to fly by for the new parents. Both Steve and Abbie were amazed at how much JJ had changed over such a short period of time. He was now two inches taller and weighed a little over ten pounds. His blue eyes were more vibrant and he had grown some more hair. He really changed a little day by day.

"Good morning baby boy," a cheerful Abbie greeted as she entered JJ's room and walked straight to her son's crib.

He seemed to recognize his mother's voice and once he saw her face the two month old gave his first little smile.

Abbie was elated at seeing him smile for the first time, and urged him to repeat it so she could take a picture. Tickling the infant did the trick and she instantly captured that toothless grin on her I-Phone.

Slipping her phone into her back pocket lifted the eight week old out of his crib and gently cradled him against her chest. "Mommy's gotta go back to work today," she sighed, "I'd much rather spend my day with you though."

Abbie knew this day was coming; the day she had to leave her son for the first time, but she still wasn't prepared for it. She had been with JJ every day since he was born, so having to leave him today was extremely hard on the new mom.

Abbie gently laid JJ down on the changing table, changed his diaper and his clothes. As she was doing that, her now year old cat Huali came running in the room purring loudly. Despite Abbie's anxieties about the animal being around a newborn baby, Huali was great with JJ. Since they brought JJ home, the cat had become extremely protective of him and would often hiss at anyone she didn't recognize came near the baby.

With JJ securely in her arms, she bend down to pet Huali, who sighed in content and rubbed her head over the baby's tiny hand, before letting out another loud 'meow.'

"Are you hungry kitty?" she questioned the cat "Did that mean man not feed you?"

"I heard that," Steve said walking into the room, "She's not even mine. I dont even like cats."

Abbie playfully rolled her eyes at his comment deciding not to respond. "Ashley's here, we need to get going," Steve informed her.

Ashley Simmons, was the nanny they had hired to watch JJ while they were at work. The twenty-seven year old is the daughter of Amelia's good friend and had several years of experience as a nanny. Steve and Abbie decided against a daycare for the two month old, but wouldn't rule it out in the future when he's older.

"Maybe I should just stay with him one more day, I don't think he's ready for his mommy to leave," Abbie said as she pulled JJ in for a hug.

"He's not ready?" Steve let out a chuckle. "You think I wanna leave him either, of course I don't but we have too. Besides you can't stay I need you."

"You need me," teased Abbie.

"At work," he corrected, "I need you at work."

Ashley quietly waited in the living room for Steve and Abbie to return with JJ. Her mother, Sophia has been a math teacher at Kuki High for ten years and has been friends with Amelia Morgan ever since. When Amelia mentioned that Abbie was looking for a nanny, Sophia immediately recommend her daughter. Though they had looked into other nannies' Ashley was deemed the best choice; of course before she was hired Steve used his resources to conduct a deep and thorough background check on the young woman.

As Abbie and Steve made their way over to Ashley, she noticed the younger woman clearly checking Steve out. For some reason it bothered her. _He's an attractive guy, anyone could see that, I've seen it plenty of times before. So why is it bothering me now?_

"He is so adorable," Ashley squealed, bringing Abbie out of her thoughts.

"Thanks," Abbie genuinely smiled and reluctantly handed her son over to the nanny, knowing that her and Steve really needed to leave.

"His bottles are in the fridge, he needs to fed every two to three hours. He sleeps pretty well so he should go down easy for you, if not give him his toy monkey and rub his belly. That also works if he starts to get cranky. I wrote down a few numbers for you to call in case you need anything," Abbie spoke all in one breath and handed her a list with more than a few numbers; it included her parents, the rest of 5-0 and HPD.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at the new mother but it was nothing she hadn't encountered before on previous jobs. "You know I've done this plenty of times before right?"

"Yeah but I haven't," frowned Abbie.

"Abbs, relax. He's going to be fine," assured Steve who leaned forward to give his son a kiss on the forehead, with Abbie then repeating his actions.

"Call if you need anything," Steve casually told Ashley as he walked outside followed by a reluctant Abbie.

Steve and Abbie went straight to 5-0 headquarters where they were continuing to work on a case from the day before.

They were met inside by Danny, Chin and Kono waiting for their co-worker and boss to show up.

"What took you guys so long?" Chin questioned. He, Kono and Danny were already at the scene.

"Someone didn't want to leave the baby," commented Steve.

"How many times has she called the nanny?" asked Kono, knowing her best friend was nervous about leaving JJ.

"Only once," Abbie quickly answered before the team got to work.

"Well you didn't have to antagonize him," Abbie said as she tended to a roughed up Danny in his office.

"I didn't antagonize him," defended Danny.

Following a lead on their current case, Steve and Danny visited a suspect's house. The suspect ran and before he could be handcuffed, punch Danny in his left eye; thus a fight ensued which left Danny with a black eye and a busted lip.

"That black eye says otherwise."

"Well you should see him," was Danny's response.

"I did. Steve roughed him up pretty good," smiled Abbie as she disinfected his cut. Once the suspect attacked Danny, Steve immediately jumped into the fray.

Steve walked into Danny's office a took in the sight of Abbie with her hand's on his face. He knew it wasn't a romantic gesture, but he couldn't help but feel something odd inside him seeing her hands delicately touching his face. _Jealousy? Am I jealous of Danny and Abbie?_

Dismissing his thoughts as untrue, he made his presence in the office known "How's the patient?"

Done cleaning his lip, Abbie stood up "I think his ego's more bruised than his face," she laughed.

Danny gave her a sarcastic smile, "He say anything?" he asked Steve referring to the suspect that fought Danny and was currently in custody.

"Confessed to everything. Says she was cheating and killed her in a jealous rage."

"Oldest motive there is," Abbie replied.

"C'mon Abbie we're gonna be late," Steve called up the stairs. He could vaguely hear Abbie's father laughing from behind him.

"I'm coming," she yelled back.

Steve was speechless as Abbie made her way down the stairs. Dressed in a peach halter dress that stopped just above her knees which only amplified her curves, and a pair of nude wedges. Her hair was curled and arranged into a messy bun with a white flower to the side. Minimal makeup graced her face and the only jewelry she wore were small diamond stud earrings.

Abbie smiled as she caught Steve's eyes on her. He looks amazing. Steve was dressed in a long sleeved white button down shirt with the first few buttons undone and a nice pair of khaki pants. The scruff that he had grown over the past few days added to his attractiveness in Abbie's mind.

She walked over to her mother who was holding JJ and gave him a kiss. "Mommy and daddy have to go now before you see daddy's aneurysm face," she joked to the infant.

"His what?" a confused Joseph asked.

"You don't wanna know," she responded as Steve walked over and said goodbye to his son. "Be good for your grandparents."

"He's an angel," Amelia commented cuddling her grandson.

"Have fun at the wedding."

"I can't believe Max is getting married," Abbie exclaimed to Steve who was currently driving her car to the beach where the wedding was being held.

Steve and Abbie were surprised to hear from Max at the beginning of the week that he and Sabrina were marrying that weekend. It had been a spur of the moment decision and they were able to quickly plan their wedding.

"He deserves to be happy he's a great guy," Steve said casting a glance at Abbie, a slight sparkle in his eyes. She said nothing that time but she noticed him doing it again.

"What?"

"You look very beautiful," he said looking her over appreciatively with a smirk.

 _Oh that smirk!_ "Careful that looks how we got the baby," she teased.

"Yeah but we make them so beautiful," he winked.

"Keep your eyes on the road Romeo. I'd like to make it the wedding in one piece," Abbie joked. Whenever she was nervous or didn't know how to respond she'd always resort to sarcasm.

The wedding was sweet and simple with little touches that represented Sabrina and Max's personalities.

The reception, which was being held at Sabrina's parents house had the same vibes.

Abbie and Steve were in the middle of a conversation about JJ when Danny walked over to them. "Damn you look amazing," he spoke looking her over. "I may have to steal you away from this loser." He playfully winked then took her hand and kissed it.

Abbie smiled, appreciating the compliment. She hadn't felt good about her body after having JJ and was slowly getting back into her pre-baby shape.

"You want another black eye?" remarked Steve, none too pleased with his partner checking out Abbie in front of him. Danny was a bit taken aback by the comment, he naturally assumed Steve was joking, but something in his voice told him otherwise."Then stop flirting and go find your date."

Danny brought his girlfriend Amber to the wedding who was currently in the middle of a conversation with a friend who happens to be friends with Sabrina as well.

Steve didn't notice the icy glare that Abbie was sending him; angry about what he just said to his best friend. What is wrong with him?

"Can you get me a drink. Something non-alcoholic please?" Abbie asked. She was currently breastfeeding so she wasn't consuming alcohol for the next few months.

Steve agreed and walked over to the bar area that was set up and waited in the short line that had formed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what his problem is," she spoke to Danny.

"I do, you are."

"Me?"

"He's acting like a possessive boyfriend who doesn't want anyone checking out his woman."

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not his woman. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Until its true" he laughed walking off.

For the rest of the reception Abbie kept quiet about her annoyance with Steve for the way he acted towards Danny. Maybe Danny's right. He did seem a little more overprotective than usual. Letting that thought go, she decided that she wanted to enjoy her first night out since having JJ without any worries.

Of course work never stopped for the 5-0 team and shortly after the reception ended they picked up a new case. Abbie had taken her car to relieve her parents of babysitting duty as they had a retirement party to attend that evening. This left Steve and Danny to take the Camaro to the crime scene, with Steve once again doing the driving.

"Abbie looked really great today," Danny commented wanting to see how his best friend would react to the statement. "I mean it was nice to see her all dressed up."

"Can we not talk about Abbie," Steve snapped.

"Sure, I just think its cute that you're so jealous."

"Why are you still talking?"

"You're avoiding the subject," Danny responded.

"There's nothing to avoid. I'm not jealous. I just don't appreciate you talking abou the mother of my child."

Danny smirked at the reaction, "You keep telling yourself that Steven."

"Do me a favor and stop talking for the rest of the ride," Steve replied, really not wanting to have this conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl times leads to some painful feelings being brought to the surface

A month had passed since Max and Sabrina's wedding and Steve's odd behavior. Though Danny had tried to insist that Steve was jealous, Abbie simply blew off the idea. We're not together and we never really were. So why would he be jealous? I mean we never talked about our relationship, just briefly after I had JJ. Maybe its time we do. Abbie quickly shook away that thought. What's the point? It won't work anyways. Those thoughts had been swirling around in her head since the wedding but she continually dismissed them.

A beaming smile appeared on her face when she caught sight of her son and his father making their way down the stairs. Both Steve and her son were dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and straw fedora.

"I cant get over how cute he is" she gushed as the two of them entered the living room.

Steve nodded agreeing with her. He couldn't get over how much JJ looked like him and how much he grew each day. He had just turned three months old and he had recently discovered his feet, which became his favorite thing to play with. The past few morning when either parent entered the nursery to a wide awake baby he lay there with his little feet in his chubby hands with that toothless grin both of them grew to love.

"So are you excited about your boys day?" questioned Abbie as she grabbed her phone charger from the kitchen and placed it in her large blue and white striped travel bag which was on the couch.

"Getting to spend the day with this little guy" he smiled playfully tickling the infant in his arms who once again let out that adorable laugh. "Of course I am."

"What are you guys doing anyways?" she asked not knowing what Steve, Danny, Chin and Grover had planned to do with her three month old son.

"That between us, right JJ?"

Abbie chuckled, zipping up her bag and slinging it over her right shoulder once she heard the car horn blare from the driveway, "That's your aunt Catherine, I gotta go before she starts blaring that horn again," she said kissing the babies' forehead. "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave much," he joked as she waved goodbye once more before heading out the door.

"We're gonna have lots of fun aren't we buddy?"

"Cath this the best idea you've ever had," Abbie commented before taking a sip of her virgin strawberry daiquiri as as she lounged back in her pool chair at the Turtle Bay Resort on the North Shore.

"Every once a while a good one pops in my head," joked Catherine, repeating the actions of her cousin. Catherine had come up with the idea two weeks prior of her, Abbie and Kono having a girls weekend when she noticed how exhausted both women had been. When the rest of team had been made aware of the plans Chin decided it was a good idea for the men plus JJ to have a guys weekend at the same time, though they would still be on call with work. Abbie was truly ecstatic to spend time with two of her best friends together; the first time she was able to do that since Catherine moved to the island. Kono and Catherine quickly became close friends as they learned they had a lot in common.

"I just can't believe she's been away from the baby this long and still hasn't called Steve," joked Kono causing all three to laugh.

"I've gotten better since the first time." It had been a month since Abbie had gone back to work and for the first three days she had called the nanny twenty times; but after she was finally assured that her son was well taken care off the calls had stopped much to the delight the team and especially the nanny.

The girls spent the rest of the day relaxing pool side and were now in their hotel room getting ready to head down to Pa'aki, a restaurant located on the resort. Kono was in the bathroom applying her makeup while Catherine was finishing up curling her hair and Abbie was strapping on her gold sandals, when Abbie's phone rung.

Looking at the caller ID she couldn't help but laugh when she saw that it was Steve. He had called three times in the past hour about JJ, he won't stop crying, he won't take his bottle, wheres his favorite toy, where the topics of conversation. Was this me?

"Is it Steve again?" question Catherine. Abbie nodded.

She put the curling iron down, walked over to her cousin and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Abbs" Steve began before he was cut off by Catherine. "Look McGarrett he's your son too, unless its an emergency deal with this. Have Danny with help you but whatever you do please don't call again," and with that she ended the call.

"Catherine," Abbie practically scolded.

"Relax Abbs he needed some tough love. Dont worry about it," she said "Now hurry up I'm starving."

After their dinner the three woman headed to a show on the premises of local bands before heading back to their room around eleven that night.

Abbie had just changed into her pajamas when the message tone on her phone went off. She took a seat on her and Catherine's shared bed and unlocked her phone. A glowing smile appeared as she viewed the text. It wasn't a text; it was a series of pictures from the day of Steve and JJ.

"What are you smiling about?" questioned Kono.

"Steve sent me pictures of his day with JJ," she explained. Kono sat on her left side while Catherine sat on her right. Abbie flipped through the pictures; most of JJ alone but the one that caught the girls' eyes was of Steve and JJ standing on the beach with identical smile. It wasn't the picture that Catherine and Kono were studying it was Abbie's reaction to it. It was the look in her eye, and it wasn't geared toward her son but the other man in the picture. A look of adoration, the same look she had after giving birth right before they shared a kiss. It was like she was mesmerized by the picture.

"You okay?" Kono asked.

"I'm fine," she replied confused as to why her friend asked her.

"Ya know I was talking to my friend Mallory the other day. She recently moved here and was wondering if I knew anybody for her to go out with. I was thinking about Steve," Catherine told her trying to gauge her reaction. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said trying to the jealousy she suddenly felt at the thought of Steve dating.

Catherine gave her a questioning look. "Really?"

"Of course, we're not together Cath he's allowed to date," she said averting her gaze.

"Abbs I know you don't mean that. Why don't you just admit you want to be him."

"How many times do I have to go over this there is never going to be an us. I'm really tired of saying it,"Abbie spoke angrily.

"Abbie," Kono spike trying to calm her down "We just want you to be happy and if Steve makes you happy then you should go for it."

Abbie sighed. "Why would I go for it when it's going to end in failure."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed again, "I started dating this guy Dean my freshman year of college." Abbie could practically feel Kono rolling her eyes when she heard the name. She hated that guy. "Things started out great, he would take me out all the time, tell me I'm beautiful, by me flowers for no reason. I guess about a year into things started to change." she paused, "You both know how I was never truly self confident when I was younger, I'm still not. Well he knew as well and began playing on my insecurities. Instead 'I love you, you're so beautiful' it was you're not good enough or smart enough to be cop, you're not pretty enough no one else will want you. The emotional abuse went on for the next two years. I stayed with him because I really thought no one else would want me." Abbie held back the tears that threatened to spill "Shortly after we graduated I finally broke it off with him. Of course he wasn't happy about it and told me no one would want an insecure bitch."

Hers and Catherine's' relationship had been strained during that time so she was unaware of the extent of her relationship with this guy. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but don't ever believe that anything he said was true because its not. Far from it," she said trying to reassure her cousin.

"It's hard to believe when that's all you've lived," she admitted, " After that I immediately put walls up, every time I met a guy it was always the same. All they wanted was sex and once they got it that was it. Once things started up with Steve I really thought I could keep things casual, but of course I fell for him. When I realized I was pregnant I couldn't let those feels out. I couldn't let it end in heartbreak with a child involved. Steve and I are better off as friends." The tears were now freely flowing.

"How do you its going to end in heartbreak if you don't try?" questioned Catherine.

"Because it always does," she sadly responded "Like I said any chance of a relationship was thrown out the window the minute I got pregnant. its not gonna happen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody can't hide their jealousy

"Have you talked to your mother?" Abbie randomly asked as she and Steve sat down to eat breakfast; JJ lay happily in his bouncer just feet away from his parents.

He nearly choked on his bagel when he heard the questioned. He rarely talked about his mother with Abbie, or anyone for that matter. He was too busy with everything else going on in his life to worry about where his mother was. She's a grown woman and if she wanted to contact him then she would. Of course he loved and cared for his mother but he finally realized that if she wanted to be found she would have by now.

"What," was the first thing to come out of his mouth. "Why would you ask me such a random question?"

"I was out with my mom and JJ the other day," she began to explain "And looking at the two of them I just realized that he won't know your parents. I know your dad's gone but your mom isn't. Family is extremely important to me and JJ should know his grandmother."

He understood where she was coming from; growing up family was important to him too. But if he was being honest he hadn't thought about his mother in a while. Even when his son was born, his mother hadn't crossed his mind and he was okay with that. Once he found out his mother was actually alive, their relationship had been strained. He attempted to renew the relationship they once had but once again she had chosen to leave and Steve accepted that. She was a grown woman and if she wanted a relationship with her children she would have one.

"Does she know about JJ?" questioned Abbie.

Steve shook his head " I don't know where she is." It would be great if she knew of her grandchildren but that wasn't on him or Mary, it was on Doris.

Abbie could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to have this conversation anymore. She was about to say something when his cell rang and he excused himself from the table.

Steve walked back into the kitchen a few moments later with an unreadable look on his face that Abbie could tell wasn't good.

"Steve what's wrong?"

"Wo Fat escaped."

Abbie could feel her heart dropping at the sound of those three words. The three words she never wanted to hear. Wo Fat had been after Steve for years and was capable of anything. The man was truly evil an unpredictable and that scared her.

Her eyes quickly shifted to her son's gleeful smile and it broke her heart to think that anything could happen to the innocent infant. And with Wo Fat's escape anything was possible.

"Steve," began Abbie.

He knew what she was thinking. He was thinking the same thing. Wo Fat would stop at nothing when it came to the vendetta he had against the McGarretts and that included harming a infant.

"Abbs," Steve began in a comforting tone "I know you're worried about JJ so am I. But I will never let anything happen to him. You know that."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring because its not. You of all people know what that sick bastard is capable of."

His voice raised "What do you want me to do put an officer on our son, promise you Wo Fat won't try to come after him." Steve sighed "I can't do that but what I can do is promise that he won't lay a finger on our son. I'm going to protect him at any cost. I would die before I let anything happen to him" And he meant it. When JJ was born he immediately felt the father son connection and was immensely protective of his son.

A week had past since Abbie learned of Wo Fat's escape and so far 5-0 hadn't heard a word about Wo Fat; she hadn't decided if that as a good thing or not. Despite the nagging feeling that her son was in danger, she forced herself to push those thoughts away. Now she was concerned once again about Steve's welfare. Danny's brother Matt had been kidnapped by a man named Marco Reyes who Matt stole nearly nineteen million dollars from. Danny was able to secure the money and now he and Steve were in Columbia to retrieve Matt. She knew Steve could handle himself in any situation but those who they were dealing with in Columbia are not like the criminals they dealt with in Hawaii. She was unable to contact Steve so she'd have to sit and wait.

It was 2 am when Steve came back home both physically and emotionally exhausted. He had seen a lot of terrible things in life that he would never forget but the worst was seeing the look on his best friends' face when he learned his brother was dead. Steve couldn't even begin to imagine if that was his sister. What Danny had done afterwards by killing Reyes was something between the two. No one else needed to know what really went down.

Slowly he advanced into JJ's room careful not to wake the sleeping infant. He had just recently began sleeping through the night much to the delight of both he and Abbie. Despite everything that had happened, the minute he saw his so sound asleep on lying on his back clutching his beloved stuffed blue monkey, his heart melted and the images from Columbia faded away. Even on his worst days, all Steve needed to do was be with his son and nothing else mattered. He placed a light kiss on his temple while smoothing out his light brown hair.

Softly closing the door to his son's room he made another stop. The door was ajar, the way it always was. Her dark hair fanned across the stark white pillow case, the same serene smile he had seen before. If Abbie woke up to see me watching her sleep she would me a creep, but I have to. After what went down I need to make sure my family is okay.

That morning Abbie awoke to the smell of coffee. Getting out of bed she slipped on her short light pink robe before heading downstairs. She passed JJ's and was pleased to see that he was still asleep.

Once in the kitchen, her heart beating loud, she saw a disheveled looking Steve. Before he could say anything Abbie wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Though confused, he embraced her back. "Abbs."

"You're okay."

Now he understood. She had been worried about him getting hurt, and rightfully so. They broke apart and thats when Abbie observed his somber appearance.

"You're okay?" she questioned, suddenly worried that maybe he wasn't okay.

"Matt's dead."

She gasped "Oh God, how's Danny?"

"As well as you expect. He gonna be head back to Jersey in a couple days to tell his parents," Steve told her.

"I can't even imagine what they'll be going through," she said. Just think about it broke her heart.

"Me either."

He fixed his tie as he made his way to his father's grave, a trip he made the same time every year. It was the day after he returned from Columbia which happened to be the anniversary of his father's death. Kneeling down, he wiped the dirt of the tombstone before he spoke. "Hey dad. I can't believe its been four years, a lot has changed. I told you about Aunt Deb. She's a fighter dad you know that but I worry about her," he sighed, before moving on to happier news "Little Joanie is getting so big. Mary sends me videos of her all the time, she just started walking. Mary's really changed, she's a great mother. I'm a father now too," he beamed "A son, John. It's amazing. There's no greater feeling than having a child. He reminds me of you in a lot of ways. I wish you could have met him and Joan. You'd loved being a grandfather father. I miss you," Steve paused "I love you dad."

Steve sat in his truck on the phone with his sister. "Yeah Mare, I'm here now." In addition to the cemetery visit he also made it a tradition to call Mary. He turned to give another look at his father's resting place when he noticed a tall blonde woman in a black suit places flowers down on the grave. "Hey Mare, I'm gonna have to call you back," he said ending the call.

Confused as to who the woman was he exited the truck, taking long strides to catch up to the mysterious blonde.

"Excuse me" he called once he was right behind her. She turned around, confusion still marred his face. "How do you know John McGarrett?"

The blonde smiled, "You're his son aren't you," she spoke a prominent Australian accent shining through, "You have his eyes."

Her name is Ellie Clayton. Her father had been murdered twenty years prior and John McGarrett was one of the officers on the case. He was immediately drawn to the little girl and a close bond between the two had formed. Steve learned the case was unsolved and that one of the items of his fathers toolbox was a clue to this case. He wanted me to find it. This case haunted my father. I need to solve it for him.

That was why the whole team, had been called in to help with the reopened case. Chin who had been partnered with his John a few years after the murder was an invaluable resource.

While Kono, Chin and Grover were out following a lead, the rest of the team remained at headquarters; Steve in his office with Danny and Abbie standing around the smart table.

A tall blonde woman walked into the room and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Ellie Clayton I'm looking for Steve McGarrett."

This was the daughter Steve was talking about. The one he had met at the cemetery and the reason they were working on this case. He neglected to mention how beautiful she is.

"I'm Danny Williams and this is Abbie Morgan," Danny introduced as they shook hands; then doing the sake with Abbie.

"I'll let Steve know you're here," Abbie announced before quickly leaving the room.

She came back a few moments later with Steve trailing slightly behind her.

Steve smiled at the blonde, Abbie could have sworn she saw a slight twinkle in his eye when he saw her.

"Are you sure this is the Steve McGarrett you're looking for. The one she described to me was a smart, funny kind man. Definitely not this guy," joked Danny.

"No I'm sure," Ellie beamed.

 _Are they really flirting right in front of me?_ She had come to HQ to discuss the case and to see if there were any updates.

While Steve was informing Ellie of the new updates Abbie had stepped away to her office as her phone rang. It was the babysitter Ashley. JJ had been running a slight when Steve and Abbie left the house that morning. With it being the first time he had been sick Abbie was worried had Ashley call with constant updates.

Ending the call, she rejoined Steve, Danny and Ellie. "Everything okay?" questioned Steve.

"Our son is fine," she spoke with a little more attitude then she meant, but she'd been quite bothered with the small interaction she saw between Ellie and Steve. "His fever said he finally went to bed."

The team was able to finally close the case;meeting with Ellie a few more times. She even stopped by Steve's house. Abbie watched from the window, her son in her arms, as Ellie and Steve continued to flirt. _Even when she went outside to offer them drink. I know I'm being irrational but I can't help it. We arent together but it doesn't make it easier._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enemy is finally defeated

**5x7 spoilers ahead. Some dialogue is either directly taken from these episodes or altered.**

"Where the hell is Steve?" Abbie angrily yelled as she entered headquarters.

Danny, Chin, Kono and Grover were all gathered around the smart table.

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Kono questioned.

"Yeah. I called him three times and he never answered."

JJ had a doctor's appointment as his fever had returned and both parents were to attend. Steve hadn't so Abbie was forced to go by herself. Afterwards she dropped JJ off with Catherine as Ashley couldn't watch him due to a family emergency.

Just then Danny's cell rang. When he ended the call, his face was full of concern. "That was PD. They found Steve's car abandoned."

Abbie's face immediately paled. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Ten minutes later they arrived to the scene where Steve's truck, not knowing what to expect. She silently prayed that everything would be alright.

The driver's side window was smashed. There was blood on the steering wheel and the driver's seat. Not a lot, but blood nonetheless; which means Steve was taken against his will.

"Wo Fat," Abbie stated softly at first.

"What?" Danny questioned.

"Wo Fat did this," she repeated, thinking back to when Steve had told her about Wo Fat escaping. She was so terrified that something would happen to JJ that she never thought about Steve being the target.

"We don't know what happened," Danny spoke trying to reassure her.

"Danny there's blood, a broken window, and the key is still in the ignition," she spoke, her worry being more and more apparent.

He thought for a moment. "This was clearly an abduction. Wo Fat is are only suspect. We find Wo Fat, we find Steve."

Kono laid a reassuring hand on her friends' shoulder "We're going to find him."

Steve's eyes slowly opened; vision blurry and all he could see was white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling. _Where am I?_ His head hurt, his body hurt. There were some sort of track marks on his arms. Once he was able to stand a video was suddenly projected on the wall. The video was of Steve and his father when he was younger. W _hat the hell is going on?_

Suddenly the room filled with gas. He tried to stop it; he took off his shirt to cover his mouth. He continued to fight buy his efforts proved fruitless. Gas filled the room and over powered him, pictures of his son flashed through his head before darkness overcame him.

It was September 20, 2010 all over again. The day his life changed forever; the day his father was murdered. Only this time it was different, his father was alive and then everything changed. Danny and Rachel were happily married and living in Hawaii, Chin was Captain of HPD, Kono was a pro surfer, and Abbie was married to another man with a son. It was so vivid, so realistic, but none of this was true; was it?

He blinked slowly before opening his eyes, this time in a seated position. Standing in front of him was a slim African American woman he had never seen before. Steve tried to move but was held down by ropes. Once again the struggle is useless as the mysterious woman sticks a needle in his arm and he's once again lulled into an unconscious state. When he awakes again, the woman is no longer standing in front of him. It was Wo Fat.

Torture. The only word to describe what Steve McGarrett was going through. Waterboarding was his first tactic. "You're never going to break me," he spat as the torture continued. Through all the pain Steve's saving grace was his son. He continued to picture his face; knowing he needed to get back to him. _There's no way I'm letting him grow up without me._

That was when he learned the reason why Wo Fat had been after the McGarrett's this whole time. Doris had been a surrogate mother to him but was forced to abandon him.

More torture, more pain was coming. This time Steve was able to loosen his restraints and fight back against Wo Fat's henchwoman. When she was taken care of a fight between the two ensued. A brutal fight with a struggle over Wo Fat's gun. When it all ended the war was finally over. Wo Fat was dead.

Thanks to the help of Sang Min, 5-0 was able to find Steve's location. When they opened the door with guns raised Abbie's heart stopped in her chest, her breathing hallow. Both men were lying on the ground battered and bruised; neither appeared to be breathing.

A teary eyed Danny was the first to approach the two men. He bent down to find out if Steve was okay when his blue eyes popped open and painfully sat himself up, leaning on his best friend for support.

"Steve, Steve"

"Where's my father?" a groggy and confused Steve asked.

For the second time in near minutes Abbie's heart broke again for the man.

Danny paused for a moment before answering, "Steve your father died four years ago."

The sorrowful expression wrenched on his face told his friends that he clearly wasn't in his right state of mind; all were concerned when muffled cries marred his bruised face.

Chin and Danny guided the injured man up and aided him in walking. With one final glance at Wo Fat's unmoving body, the team excited the warehouse all breathing a sigh of relief. Not only was their friend going to be okay but the man who had tortured him for years was finally out of their lives.

Three days had passed since Steve's abduction and Wo Fat's death. The physical markings of that day still lingered, as did the emotional. Knowing that Steve didn't want to talk about it, Abbie decided a family day was just the thing he needed to heal. They chose the Honolulu Zoo as their first destination.

The two parents walked around the zoo with Abbie pushing JJ in his stroller. The six month old was intrigued with all the animals. His blue eyes widened as he clapped his chubby hands and began kicking his legs; begging his parents to let him out of his restraints.

"Alright buddy," Steve said lifting his son from the stroller, earning a loud squeal from the infant.

JJ was having a blast seeing all the different animals. The three of them also visited the Keiki Zoo which is inside the main zoo. This part was intended for children and cased farm animals as well as a play zone. Seeing the smile on his face was always the bright spot of Steve's day.

JJ's favorite attraction had to be the primates. With his favorite toy being his stuffed blue monkey, the minute his eyes landed on the large chimpanzee the smirks and giggles began again.

Following the zoo, and a purchase of another stuffed animal; this time a large chimp they headed to the Waikiki Aquarium so JJ could see the marine life. He enjoyed the aquarium more than the zoo but after being there for a half hour he began getting cranky; so they decided to head out to lunch.

Following lunch they headed back home, but their family day wasn't over yet. They were finally going to take JJ into the water; something else he also loved. Bath time was his favorite time of day, always playing and splashing the water but he had yet to spend time in the ocean that lined their backyard.

After dressing JJ in his baby blue swim shorts with surfboards in different colors and getting herself changed into her lilac halter bikini top and black bottom, mother and son met Steve out back. He was already in the water getting in his daily swim.

"Are you ready to go swimming?"

The infant blew a raspberry. Which he thought was hilarious and then began to laugh.

"I'll take that a yes," laughed Abbie was they joined Steve in the water. She handed the infant to his father who slowly allowed JJ to acclimate himself with the water. Once that was done the parents took turns with JJ in teaching him how to swim; he caught on very quickly. The tantrum he threw didn't surprise her, he enjoyed his time in the water.

After being fed and bathed Steve put JJ down for bed.

He walked past Abbie's room, poked his head in and simply said "Thanks."

Abbie smiled. Knowing that Steve wasn't a hundred percent but the time he spent with his son would always ease that. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Deb comes for a visit

**Chapter 5x8 spoilers ahead. Recognizable dialogue is either directly taken or altered from this episode.**

**I no longer have access to the entire episode so some scenes/storylines are altered to fit the story.**

Steve stood amongst the crowd of people as he waited for a familiar face. He had received a call two weeks prior and though surprised he was happy nonetheless.

A few minutes had passed before he spotted the redhead.

"Hey," he waved to get her attention.

"Aloha Stevie," smiled Deb as she embraced her nephew.

"It's so good to see you Aunt Deb." Steve beamed with happiness. Deb was a second mother to him and always enjoyed when she would visit.

"Oh honey it's always good to be seen," she said and broke away from the hug. "Speaking of when do I get to see my new nephew?" Steve had called his aunt after JJ was born, but this was the first time she was able to come to Hawaii since his birth.

"Tonight," he smiled, ecstatic that she was finally going to meet him. "Abbie insisted on having a big dinner tonight."

"Great. I really like that girl," she paused. "Hunny before you ask I don't know where your mother is. Your sister said that you called she doesn't know where Doris is either. I'm so sorry"

Though Steve had told himself he was done trying to find his mother, Wo Fat's confession and subsequent death reopened old wounds he thought had healed. Now more than ever he needed answers and Doris McGarrett was the only person who could give them.

Shaking his head at yet another dead end in the search for his mother, "No its," he stopped himself. "Tell me about your trip. How was it? Was it good?"

Deb laughed "It was amazing. You know I was a little worried because we booked it after the last round of chemo. I didn't know if I'd be up for the trip but sweetheart that sea air is just what I needed."

"The treatments are rough huh?"

"Rough doesn't begin to describe it but the doc says the tumor in my brain has shrunk half its size so I guess it works."

"Well you look great."

"Makeup and a good wig," she said as she playfully tugged on her hair.

"Listen I'm so glad you decided to fight back Deb."

"You can thank Leonard for that. He's the one who talked me into get into the ring."

"Where is he anyway?" Deb turned to look "Hunny?" she called waving to an older, average sized man wearing glasses.

Once he walked over to the two Deb made the introductions. "Sweetheart this is Steve. Steve, Leonard Cassano."

"Nice to meet you Leonard. Welcome to Hawaii," he greeted, shaking the man's hand.

"I finally made it to paradise," he smiled turning to Deb when he spoke.

"Hunny were on land five minutes already when are you gonna give him the news," Leonard asked as the three began their exit from the port.

"What news?"

"Well short version, Leonard popped the question and I said yes," Deb smiled proudly showing off her engagement ring.

Steve was shocked to say the least. "You're engaged?"

Before she could respond Steve's phone rang. "McGarrett. Where. Okay. I'm on my way."

"I gotta go. Got a case," he told her. "I'll see you tonight." Steve kissed her on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you Leonard."

Steve couldn't leave fast enough. There was something about his aunt's new fiancée he didn't like. The whole situation just seemed odd.

The case the team was working on involved the murder of a married couple; David and Kate Kealoha. The couple had security cameras set up on the outside of their house which is what they were currently viewing.

Twenty minutes before the murder is likely to have occurred a man about 6 foot tall with medium build and shaggy brown hair appeared on camera. He went inside and left nearly a minute later. Shortly after that the security camera suddenly stopped working. Chin had zoomed in on the face and was able to get a match in the system.

When the face appeared on the screen Abbie let out a gasp. She hadn't seen that face in nearly ten years but it was one she could never forget. After all she had spent four years of her life with this man.

"You know him?" questioned Koon.

"Dean Simmons. He was my college boyfriend," Abbie replied, not pleased that after all these years she'd possibly have to deal with this man again.

Kono nodded in understanding. She knew all about Dean and how he verbally and emotionally abused her best friend for years. Abbie had confessed to her and Catherine on the weekend trip months prior about her ex-boyfriend. It was the reason she was hesitant to try and start a relationship with Steve.

"Well he's been doing a lot since college. Used to work at Central Pacific until he was fired for pocketing nearly fifty grand, and he's got two priors for aggravated assault and possession" Chin read off the rap sheet details.

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony; Dean was a finance major in college.

"Any connection to the Kealoha's?" Grover asked.

"None on paper," Chin answered.

"Well let's see what he has to say," replied Steve. He didn't even know this guy but he could tell by the sound of Abbie's voice that he wasn't going to like him.

Steve knocked on the man's apartment door.

"Dean Simmons, 5-0, open up," shouted Steve.

Both he and Danny honestly thought he'd try to run but to their surprise he opened the door.

Dean Simmons stood six feet tall, well built with shaggy dark hair and deep blue eyes. "5-0, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"David and Kate Kealoha"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"You visited their house yesterday and left in a pretty big huff," Danny said.

"And why is that any business of yours?"

"When a couple is murdered twenty minutes after you leave their house that becomes my business," replied Steve.

"That's a shame, they were nice people," a cocky Dean spoke.

"For a nice couple you don't seem to beat up about their death."

"Didn't know them that well," he shrugged.

"Then why were you at their house?"

"David and I had some unfinished business to take care of"

"Stop talking around in circles and tell us what happened yesterday," Steve said getting more and more annoyed with the man in front of them.

"Your partners not a patient man is he?" Dean said to Danny.

"Not when it comes to tools like you. Now do you want to tell us what happened or do we need to take you downtown to get it out of you."

"No need to get hostile dude," he held his hands up in mock surrender. "David owes me money. I went there to get it. He told me he didn't have it, we argued and I left. Went to The Reublik to watch some friends of mine play."

"Can anybody verify that?" questioned Danny.

"Yeah about a hundred people," he once again spoke with an arrogance that quite annoyed both Steve and Danny. "Sorry to disappoint you two but I didn't kill anybody. You're barking up the wrong tree."

"We'll see about that," remarked Steve. "Don't leave town."

"Wouldn't dream of it." There was that sly smile again, one that Steve wouldn't mind wiping off his face.

As both men turned to leave the apartment they were stopped in their tracks when Dean spoke again "Good luck with that bitch."

"Excuse me," spoke Steve harshly turning around to face the man.

"You know Abigail Morgan, hot brunette big time whore. Gave birth to your bastard son." That smug smile never once left his face.

Anger soared through Steve's veins, his fist clenched face getting red at the words being spat out.

"What are you gonna do big man hit me," he gave a fake chuckle. "You're a cop you won't do shit."

Silently Steve unclipped his badge from his waist on upholstered his gun and handed it to Danny, who knew exactly what his partner was about to do.

"Come to think of it I wouldn't mind giving her a go again. I always loved kissing her tattoo. You know the one that right above her"

Before he could get the next word out a big right hand came right across his face knocking the man to the ground.

Danny simply and quietly handed Steve his badge and gun back. No other words or actions needed between the partners in that moment.

Dean smirked as he got up from the ground, wiping at the small amount of blood that started to come out of his mouth. He moved toward Steve in an aggressive manner, who wasn't backing down. Danny placed himself in between the two men.

"You don't want to do that," Danny told him.

"Man she's really got you wrapped around your finger. Like I said good luck with that."

"Shut up!"

"Steve lets go. I don't feel like picking this guy off the floor."

They angrily walked out of the apartment neither saying anything. Once inside Danny's car he spoke up "So we gonna talk about what happened in there or no?"

"Nope," responded Steve simply.

Dean Simmons' alibi checked out. The killer turned out to be the couple's oldest son. Steve neglected to tell Abbie what happened with her ex-boyfriend and she never asked. It was now a little after six and they were waiting on Deb and Leonard's arrival.

Abbie was currently sitting on the floor playing patty cake with JJ; well as best she could. As his new favorite game Abbie and him did this at least once a day.

The knock at the door stopped the mother-son duo. Steve as getting dinner out of the oven. She had made dinner so he was setting the table. Abbie never really cooked but her mother had given her a simple chicken parmigiana recipe she prayed tasted well as Abbie wanted to make a good impression on Deb. Though the two had met during her previous visits things were different this time.

She opened the door with her left hand; JJ being held on her right. There was Deb with a massive smile on her face holding on to a large gift bag. Standing next to her was a man around her age who she assumed was Leonard. Steve had told her about his aunt's fiancé and that there was something about the man that he didn't like.

They greeted each other with a hug and she was introduced to Leonard.

"Hello JJ I'm your Aunt Deb," she cooed at her great nephew, "Do you mind," she asked gesturing to hold the infant.

"Of course not," Abbie replied handing over her son as they entered the house. Deb handed Abbie the large gift bag she was holding. "Consider these late Christmas presents."

Abbie smiled at her generosity "You didn't have to get him anything."

"Of course I did. He's my first great nephew," she told her "He is the spitting image of Steve and that age."

"I heard my name." Steve entered the living room greeting his Aunt with a hug and her fiancée with a polite head nod. Steve had Jerry look into Leonard's background; not trusting this man that his aunt suddenly wanted to marry. He had yet to hear from Jerry but told him to call as soon as he found something.

Dinner had gone on with not much fanfare. Steve was as polite to Leonard as he could be while Deb and Abbie gushed over JJ.

The afternoon of the wedding after Steve and the other men; including JJ went out and purchased their tuxes, he met Deb at the beach for a talk. Jerry had called Steve about his findings. Leonard was a former mob lawyer who helped the Leoni family get away with murder. There were also rumors that he tampered with evidence to help that happen.

"Hi," he greeted taking a seat on the picnic bench and placing JJ on his lap.

"Is everything okay you sounded pretty serious on the phone?"

"Well I didn't mean to worry you Deb but it is serious. It's about Leonard," he paused handing JJ his teether that was in his pocket "He's lying to you Deb he's not a shop teacher from Queens.

Deb nodded "I know I know exactly who he is. Leonard hasn't been lying to me. I've been lying to you." Steve was shocked by his aunt's admission. "I was afraid you wouldn't approve if you knew who he really was.

"He's involved with some very bad people. You know there's some allegations that he helped destroy evidence."

"Leonard says he didn't."

"Well I mean," interrupted Steve.

"And as for the rest of it, his clients that's over. Look hunny, I know your worried about me," she placed her hand on his right hand that lay on the table, the other holding on to his son. "But I can take care of myself and I know from disappointment. I thought I was going to have a singing career, never happened. Then I thought maybe someday I get married and have babies." She could help but smile at JJ before continuing. "But it was never the right time. But you know its okay I have no regrets. Steve the one thing I never gave up on was love. And I guess it never gave up on me because here he is. At long last. I can leave this Earth knowing that I have experienced the most profound and life altering thing a person can. I just hope that someday you know how wonderful that feels."

Steve sighed taking in all of his aunt's words. He was never one to share his feeling but he really took her words to heart and felt that she was someone who could understand how he feels. "I hope so too." He subconsciously shot his gaze down to his son.

"Is there something going on with you and Abbie?" questioned Deb.

Steve always hated getting asked this question but now, after what they just discussed and what it made him feel the question was necessary.

"No," he simply responded, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"But you want there to be," it wasn't a question. It was a statement. She knew. All of their friends knew. Yet neither Steve nor Abbie did anything about it.

He took a moment before he answered; a truth he had kept hidden, even from his best friend. "I can see myself falling in love with Abbie and that scares me." He looked down as if he was ashamed of his response.

"Steve."

"Deb I'm not like you I've never felt that. I don't know how it feels or how to handle it." There it was, he had admitted these thoughts he had kept inside since his son was born.

"Oh honey. I know exactly how you feel. It's okay to be scared of the unknown but the only way to handle it is facing it head on."

It was a quarter after four; the wedding being held at five pm. Danny was getting dressed at the house and Grover was on his way over; as they plus Abbie and the baby were all going together. Abbie walked down the stairs dressed in a halter style maxi dress. Light shades of blues, pinks, and purples all created a floral design. She wore simple flat nude sandals. Her dark hair braided on one side and pulled into a bun. Small silver hoops adorned her ears. She carried JJ dressed just like his father in a black tuxedo with black bow tie; except his was a romper.

"You know what you are. You're like a big marshmallow filled with testosterone. Fatherhood has softened you." Abbie had just walked in upon a conversation between the two. She assumed it Leonard and his past; she didn't know all of the details.

"You would have done the same exact thing," Steve replied.

"I would have done the same thing. That's because I am known for my warmth." Grover had just arrived and opened the front door to hear the conversation. Abbie walked back into the living room after going to the kitchen to get a bottle and food for JJ to have later.

"Oh yeah what am I known for?"

"You? You're known for, you know bad driving and being cheap."

Abbie laughed at Danny's statement and Steve sent her a glare as they all left the house.

"You know what, there better not be all this fighting all the way to this thing man, because I can't handle it. I'll give you two a time out."

Another laugh emanated from Abbie, "I should try that."

The wedding went off without a hitch. It was simple, beautiful and elegant. Steve proudly escorted his aunt down the aisle, Deb and Leonard exchanged heartfelt vows and she topped it off with singing 'S Wonderful by the Gershwin brothers.

The reception afterwards was as simple and intimate as the wedding itself.

"Deb really did a great job pulling this together in such a short time," Kono commented to her friend will she held her godson. JJ hadn't made a peep during the ceremony and was now content being held by his godmother as he drank his bottle.

"Yeah," was the absentminded response from Abbie as she took a sip of her wine. Her eyes focused on Steve as he danced with Deb.

Kono took a quick look back to see what she was looking at.

"You've got it bad girl," Kono proclaimed.

"What," Abbie moved her gaze back to her.

"Steve."

Unbeknownst to her a similar conversation was taking place between aunt and nephew.

"Just ask her to dance already."

"What?"

"You've barely taken your eyes off of her. I take it you two haven't talked." She was referring to their talk earlier in the day when he admitted he may have feelings for Abby.

Steve gave her a hard look. "Well then." Deb grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him over to Kono, JJ, and Abbie.

"Hello," she greeted the trio.

"Hey, congrats again Deb," Abbie hugged the new bride.

"Thank you my dear," she smiled. "If you don't mind I'd really like to have a dance with this handsome little devil."

"Of course," Abbie spoke as Kono handed the boy over to Deb and the two walked away.

"Well I'm gonna go find Chin. Have fun you too," Kono told them and she too disappeared leaving just Steve and Abbie.

"Care to dance?" Abbie summoned the courage to ask.

"Let's," smiled Steve as he held out his hand for Abbie to take.

Once their bodies touched the electricity that had once been felt was there once more. Both felt it be neither spoke. They danced in silence, fighting to keep the emotions in check.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case hits to close to home for Abbie

Two months had passed since Deb and Leonard's wedding and though changes were happening throughout the house, one thing that remained the same was Steve and Abbie's relationship. Though Steve had previously admitted his feelings to his aunt, he chose to keep them to himself. Both continued to suppress their feelings and focused their energy on JJ. He was now eight and a half months old and had recently began crawling so they had been forced to baby proof the house. For about two weeks he had been trying to walk. He'd take one step and that was all. Abbie had caught him pulling himself up using the coffee table earlier in the week, so she tried to get him to walk but it was to no avail.

"C'mon JJ come to mommy!"

JJ gripped the couch in the living room as he stood and stared at his mother

"Come here baby," she cheered him on. The emotions she was feeling laced her voice. Overjoyed that her son was near a major accomplishment. Ecstatic that he was growing up; and on the flip side downhearted that he getting older. _My babies' not a baby anymore._

The front door opened and in walked Steve, coming home straight from work. "What's going on?" he smiled, knowing that at any time his son could be taking his first steps.

"Somebody's ready to be mobile!" beamed Abbie, ever the proud mother.

Steve left and retreated to his bedroom to put his gun in his room safe and change clothes. Coming back downstairs a couple of minutes later in a white tee and grey sweats he saw JJ was still standing in the same spot; he was happy to know he hadn't missed it.

He let go of the couch and instantly fell on his butt. The toddler was not deterred as he struggled to pick himself back up.

Steve walked over and first moved the coffee table out to of the way, then walked behind JJ picked him up and stood him on his feet as he held onto his hands.

"C'mon buddy you can do it," urged Steve.

He tried again but fell once more. Steve repeated his actions and patiently urged his son to try again.

Steve held onto JJ's tiny hands and together they walked to where Abbie was; about a foot away. While he was wobbly on his feet JJ still made the walk.

Abbie picked up her son and peppered his face with kisses. "Good job baby boy."

JJ continued this two more times holding his father's hand. They tried one more time to see if he could do it by himself.

He did. JJ took about ten unassisted steps and neither his mother nor father could wipe the smile off their faces for the rest of the night. Both tore their sights off of the newly mobile infant and for a few brief moments were only focused on each other.

Ever since she could remember Abbie wanted to be a cop. She wanted her life to have meaning; to do good in the world. Every time she put a criminal away she felt she had done so. It didn't mean it was an easy job. Being human and having feelings could get in the way of doing your job properly. Abbie was always a compassionate person but was able to put her feelings aside when it came to doing her job; except when it came to children. Any case that involved children had always been hard for her, but after she had JJ it was extra difficult to not become emotionally involved. The case 5-0 was working on was one of those cases, except this time the child wasn't the victim.

JJ Benson, a precocious five year old boy was now left without his parents. His wide baby blue eyes were sullen and red from crying. Abbie couldn't help but think this was her JJ in five years. 5-0 was currently working on the murder of his parents while HPD was trying to contact family members. Abbie had the little boy in her office while they waited.

At a loss for words, she walked over behind her desk and searched through a large shopping back. She pulled out a large toy truck and spoke to the boy "I got this for my son, but I think he might be a little too young for it." She handed the truck to the little boy, who silently accepted it without looking at her. "His name is JJ too." He looked up and glanced at the woman before he turned away.

With a heavy sigh, Abbie sat down next to the boy on the two chairs in her office. They remained quiet until he spoke in a shaky hushed tone "Who's going to be my mommy and daddy now?"

She choked back a sob; her heart breaking the question from the innocent child. "Nobody can replace your mommy and daddy. You have people who are going to love you just as much as they did. I know you're sad but your parents are always going to be there for you even though you can't see them." He looked up with confused, his big blue eyes brimmed with tears "How?"

"They'll always be in here," she pointed to his heart.

"I miss them," he cried.

"I know," she hugged him hard, as if he was her own.

There was a light knock on the door. Steve, an HPD officer and a young blonde woman appeared in her office.

"Auntie Elizabeth," JJ yelled as he broke away from the hug and ran into the arms of the woman.

Abbie wiped the tears that had just fallen. There was no holding back the anguish she was feeling her this young child.

"Hey buddy," she spoke the sadness apparent in her voice "Are you ready to go?"

"Home?" He was excited, he just wanted to go home to his mommy and daddy.

A crestfallen look fell on her face "You're coming home with me."

"Okay," he said crestfallen.

"Hey remember what I told you JJ," Abbie spoke, trying to console him.

A small smile graced his face, "I will. Thanks Miss Abbie," and with that he left along with his aunt as the HPD officer escorted them out of the building.

"Are you okay?" questioned Steve the minute the three of them were out of sight.

"No," she honestly spoke, "You and I are desensitized to all of the violence out there, but that little boy now knows. He shouldn't know what it's like to have his parents taken from him son violently. But he does, and now he has to grow up without them. And selfishly when I first saw him all I could think about was our son. This job can get us killed Steve, and then what happens to JJ? He needs his mommy and daddy." Tears streaked her face, all the emotions she had held in that day were released.

"Hey come here," he said and pulled her into comforting hug. The tears slowly faded and when they pulled away their bodies were still intertwined. Neither let go; just stared, until Steve's eyes made their way to her lips. There was an electric pull towards each other, one that both noticed and neither could ignore. Steve very slowly moved in.

Her office door swung open and they immediately pulled apart. Abbie nearly jumped and put as much distance between her and Steve as she could. Chin walked in, slightly embarrassed to have clearly interrupted something between his two friends.

"You're gonna want to see this," Chin told them.

Steve sat in the driver's seat of Danny's Camaro waiting for his partner to come outside, when he heard a female laugh followed by a males. He turned and spotted Abbie and a new officer whose name he couldn't remember. They stood close as they both smiled and joked. It appeared intimate, too intimate for Steve's liking but he wasn't about to admit that.

Danny sat down in the passenger's seat and immediately sensed Steve's gaze trained elsewhere. He tuned his head to see what had his attention.

Danny smirked "You two are so damn stubborn."

"Don't," was the response from Steve as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Why not. Everyone else sees it except the two of you. Look she's a beautiful, kind, intelligent woman and any guy would be lucky to have her," he paused as he tried to gauge the other man's reaction. "Men are going to be interested in her."

Steve sighed. Of course he knew this, whenever their relationship was brought up that was in the forefront of his mind. Now after their near kiss and seeing her with another man he was more aware of it. "We're not together and we're not going to be. She's going to find someone sooner or later."

"Why is that?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you together?" Danny questioned; a question Steve was used to hearing by now so he chose to not answer.

"Do you care about her?"

"What is this sharing our feelings hour?" cracked Steve.

Danny gave him a hard look as Steve sighed, "Of course I do. She's my friend. She's my son's mother."

"Forget about JJ for one minute. Outside of her being the mother of your son, how do you feel about her?"

There was no way Steve was about to answer that, and he didn't get a chance to as his phone rang.

"McGarrett," he answered as Danny rolled his eyes at how Steve was able to get out of answering his question.

"Boss he's not home, he was just spotted at Aloha Tower Marketplace," Kono informed him. Danny and Steve were headed to the home of their suspect in the murder of JJ's parents.

"Thanks Kono," he spoke before quickly making a U-turn and headed back to Aloha Tower.

"Will you slow down, I'd like to live to see tomorrow," complained Danny.

Steve only smiled and stepped on the gas harder.

The suspect Danny and Steve found confessed to the crime and was now behind bars and JJ was in the company of his Aunt Elizabeth. Though the case was over, the impact it had on Abbie was not. She couldn't get over this little boy losing his parents and having to go through life without them. The Benson's had a will which left their son in the care of Elizabeth should anything happen to them; had they not JJ would have ended up in the custody of the state. _I can't let that happen._

Which is why she needed to have a conversation with Steve. He had stopped to get pizza for dinner and would be home at any moment. It would be after dinner that they needed to make some decisions; decisions that were not always comfortable to talk about but needed to be made.

They ate dinner in an awkward silence, neither wanting to talk about the near kiss they had shared earlier in the day. Once they finished Steve put JJ to bed while Abbie cleaned up.

"Hey, we need to talk," she spoke once Steve re-entered the dining room.

"Okay," he replied emotionless but on in the inside nervous as to what this was about. _It has to be about the kiss or the near kiss._

She rushed out her next words, not thinking through how they sounded, "It's about JJ."

His stomach churned, thinking something was wrong with his son; his face now portrayed that worry.

"JJ's fine, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that the Benson's murder really got me thinking about JJ. What's going to happen to him if something happens to us? We're cops, our lives are in danger every day. What happens if neither of us comes home huh? Who's going to take care of him? I refuse to let him be bounced from foster home to foster home." By now she had worked herself up, and was nearly shaking.

"Relax," he tried to soothe her and placed his hands on her shoulders. It wasn't meant to be intimate; it was simply to try and relax her.

Abbie pulled away quick as she realized how close the two were and made sure there was space between them. "We need to decide who his legal guardian should be."

Steve dropped his shoulders. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have but it was necessary. Being in their line of work meant everyday could very well be their last and now that they had a son, his welfare was their number one priority. They needed to decide what their best option was in taking care of him.

"You're right," replied Steve walking over to the couch were Abbie had just taken a seat.

"Can you repeat that? Wait let me get my phone so I can record that," she joked before she once again turned serious, "I know that Kono and Danny are his godparents but it's important that we have something in writing. I think Danny is the best choice. It's not fair that we ask my parents to raise a child, they already did." She had been mulling this over in her head all day. "Danny is a great dad and he loves JJ like his own, but what if something happens to him?"

"Abbs" he began using the nickname she hadn't used in months "We can go back and forth over the what ifs, but we don't know what's going to happen and we can't let this decision depend on that."

Abbie thought for a moment and knew he was right. They needed to make the best decision for the sake of their child and Danny was the best choice, yet their job still concerned her. "I've been thinking and I want to make Catherine executor of my will. Should something happen to Danny I'd like to make her guardian of JJ." Though Catherine and Abbie were still on regaining the closeness they once had, she trusted Catherine with her life and that of her son.

"I think that's a great idea," agreed Steve, relieved that they didn't have to have this conversation again and knowing that his son would always be taken care of. "Now can we please discuss something other than death?"

"JJ walked again today," beamed Abbie. _That's something I'll never get tired of talking about._

"So why am I here?" questioned Danny as he sipped on his Longboard beer in the backyard of the McGarrett home.

"Because you're my best friend and I enjoy your company," responded Steve with a straight face.

The day before Steve had requested that Danny come over the house the following day but hadn't told him what it was about. This was a discussion that needed to happen in person. Steve and Abbie has decided that before they drew up their wills they wanted to run their plans by the prospective guardians. Catherine had been over earlier in the morning and though the talk was of a serious nature she was honored and more than willing to care for JJ and had agreed to help Danny raise him should that be necessary.

"Actually Steve and I need to talk you about something," commented Abbie as she joined the two men; in her hand a baby monitor, as she had just put JJ down for a nap.

"Do I need to sit down for this?" joked Danny.

Abbie and Steve glanced at each other before they turned to Danny with a serious face.

"We've been talking about what would happen to JJ should something happen to the both of us," Abbie began.

"We want you to be his guardian," added Steve getting to the point.

Danny was taken aback; this was not what he was expecting to hear. It took him a moment to digest the statement "I mean I know I'm his godfather and of course I'll be there for him, but I always kind of looked at that as being like a cool uncle. You really want this?"

There wasn't a single moment of hesitation when Steve spoke. "Do you really need to ask? You're a great father to Gracie. I know you'd be the same with JJ."

A smirk quickly appeared on Danny's face. Steve was not a man who liked to share his feelings, so hearing him say something as simple as that pleased Danny. "I've always wondered what having a son would be like. I teach him hockey and tee ball will go see football games."

Abbie giggled and raised an eyebrow at her friend, "You know we're not giving him to you. Both of us have to die first."

With another smirk he replied, "The way this guy works," he pointed his thumb at Steve, "that could be any day."

Both Danny and Abbie laughed as Steve spoke "Oh I feel the love Danno."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny bond

**houghts are in italics.**

**Parts of 5x15 and 5x17 are mentioned (direct quotes from 5x15 and 5x17) Some parts of 5x17 are also paraphrased as I no longer have access to the entire episode.**

Abbie sat back in the booth at Candi's Café and scrolled through her phone and sipped on her chamomile tea as she waited for her breakfast date to arrive. Abbie had received a text the night before asking to meet for breakfast the following morning to discuss something important. Since a young she had always been a curious person so naturally she wanted to know what was so important that couldn't be discussed over the phone.

Going through her pictures she paused at one that caught her attention. It was of her, Steve and JJ taken at Deb's wedding. Steve held JJ with his right arm while his left was wrapped around Abbie, all had matching grins on their faces. They looked like any other couple with a young child, except they weren't. _Any never will be._ She shook the negative thought away and continued to swipe and smiled as she viewed multiple pictures of her son. _I need to move on from the thought of us being together._

"He so damn adorable I can't take it," she heard from behind her.

"He gets that from his mother," she giggled and stood up to greet her friend with a hug.

"So modest" laughed Kono as she embraced her.

"I try," she jokingly shrugged as they both sat down across from one another as Kono took a sip of the coffee that Abbie had already ordered.

A few minutes after Kono arrived the waitress appeared at their table with two plates of food. Strawberry crepes for Abbie and banana pancakes for Kono.

"Thank you," Abbie said to the waitress as she walked away.

"How'd you know what I wanted?" joked the other woman.

Abbie laughed, "It may have to do with the fact that you order the same thing every time we come here."

"There so good," she grinned as she took a bite of her pancakes.

After a few more bites of their food Kono spoke up, "So there's something I need to talk to you about," there was a pause, "Adam and I are getting married."

The smile the emanated from the young woman's face was contagious as Abbie let out a squeal before she jumped out of her seat, walked to the other side and embraced her best friend in a hug.

"Did you just squeal," laughed Kono.

"Shut up. I'm happy for you." As she pulled out the hug and glanced down at her ring finger; it was bare, but that didn't surprise Abbie. She wasn't a materialistic or traditional person whom cared about having a ring on her finger. A ring didn't symbolize the love that Adam and Kono shared.

The excitement died down and both woman took their seats. "There's one more thing. We decided to just have a best man and a maid of honor. And I'd love for you to be my maid of honor."

Taken aback for a moment at the request she spoke "I'd love to." With Kono's mothers health deteriorating Abbie knew she was going to need all the help she could get and was more than willing to do just that.

Roko Makoni was an extremely dangerous man. He was an international terrorist and currently the suspect in their current investigation. A journalist had been murdered and team discovered he had been working on a story involving some of the many victims of the warlord's numerous crimes. Turns out Makoni had been using the alias Roko Contee and employed as a cab driver, and that is where the team was now stationed.

Makoni had taken a family in his cab hostage, a man woman and their teenage daughter, who he currently had at gunpoint. HPD, SWAT and 5-0 all surrounded the area.

"Understand me Commander McGarrett if these people die it's on you," Makoni said into his phone. "You know what I want."

"The helicopter is being fueled as we speak. Everything else you asked for is in motion. Now I need to know how the man in the backseat is doing." The ruthless man had shot the innocent father in the leg and was in need of immediate medical attention.

"If I were you I'd be more worried about the C4 in my car." That comment got to Steve. A bomb was underneath the cab and if detonated the results would be catastrophic.

Danny, Steve, Lou and Abbie all let out a heavy sigh, "I am worried," Steve told him. "I am worried but I also want to send a doctor out there to check on that man's wounds. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

In an emotionless tone he replied, "In a few minutes it won't matter."

"She has nothing to do with this. She does not have to die."

"Alright, you care so much you come."

Steve replied, "I'm not a doctor."

"You don't have to be," and with that the call ended.

Steve took in his thoughts before he began to take off his gloves and bulletproof vest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Abbie shouted.

Danny walked over to his friend, "Steve you sure this is a good idea?"

He didn't answer. "Yeah stupid question."

No words from Steve were spoken as he handed his gun to Danny and walked toward the cab.

"Danny," Abbie said a pleading tone evident in her voice; but it was useless there was not stopping him.

"Hey you be careful," Grover called to him.

"No that's not in his vocabulary" replied Danny which earned a fearful look from Abbie.

All three watched in fear as Steve got on his knees with his hands behind his head. They couldn't hear what was being said but they could see the gun that was once pointed at the teenage girl now being pointed at Steve.

A gunshot rang out.

Abbie's heart was wildly beating in her chest.

SWAT rushed the car and pulled out a wounded Roko Makoni.

Abbie looked up and to her right. _Damn she's a good shot._

The bomb squad cleared the scene and an ambulance took the injured man and his family away. Steve walked back over to the team who all let out sighs of relief upon seeing he was unarmed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Danny angrily questioned.

"To be honest I wasn't."

"That's the problem," muttered Abbie as she stormed away from him.

"Have you noticed how snippy Abbie was yesterday?" Danny asked as he and Steve in apartment they were staked out in. It had only been two days since the Roko Makoni case had ended and Abbie had been upset with Steve.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"She's practically been giving you the cold shoulder. Did you two have a lovers quarrel?"

"Didn't notice," shrugged Steve.

"Then forget I mentioned it," Danny replied before pulling out the workbook they received from their therapy session.

"I will," Steve responded "Doing homework?"

Danny didn't responded as he opened the workbook to the page he was looking for. "Name something your partner is passionate about." He paused for a few moments as he thought of an answer. "Protein," he spoke, referring to that morning when while at Steve's house he witnessed him putting butter in his coffee.

"Protein," Steve repeated. "Not my son or my job? Protein."

"C'mon Steve. It's not like you've shown much emotion toward anything."

Steve remained silent and walked to the couch Danny was now laying on and sat next to him. "The guitar."

"What?"

"The guitar. I used to play the guitar when I was younger. I uh had a chance to be on stage in high school. I got up on stage, looked out into the audience and I froze. I froze Danny, and I haven't picked up a guitar since. I couldn't do it."

Danny was taken aback but hearing this. "Why haven't you ever told me this?"

"Look man, I was raised different from you okay? I wasn't raised in a house with a supportive family, encouraging me to share my feelings. And in your case every feeling. The McGarrett men are a different breed. They...to them showing emotion is like showing a weakness, you know. I mean it's stupid but it's the way it is."

"I understand that, um, I just thought that everything we've been through, you know, your father my brother, everything, I figured maybe, you know somebody you could open up to is all."

Steve paused before a small smile spread across his face, "I just did."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono and Adam gets married

**Spoilers for 5x24 and 5x25. Parts of these episodes have been tweaked to fit the story.**

**Recognizable quotes have been taken from these episodes. Some may be altered.**

**Note: Brief mention of Kono and Chin's grandmother in this chapter. I don't know her name so I created one.**

**As always thoughts are in italics.**

Planning a wedding is stressful for most brides. Kono knew this and since she agreed to marry Adam she assumed she would have to do it on her own; her mother's health was declining by the day so she was unable to participate in the planning. After being asked to be maid of honor, Abbie declared that was not going to happen. Despite both of them having busy schedules with work and with Abbie caring for a ten moth old the two along with Catherine were able to plan the wedding of her dreams.

It was now May 7th, one day before Adam and Kono were set to marry and the following day at the Hilton Hawaiian Village in Waikiki. Once all the final details were discussed the trio were going over the final details. Once that was finished they all headed to Kono's house for a low key lunch.

"Before we eat I just want to give you two this," she said as she handed the two women a small royal blue gift bag filled with white tissue paper.

"What's this for?" questioned Catherine as she accepted the gift.

Kono smiled, "For all the help you two have given me. I couldn't have planned this wedding without you."

That garnered a smile from Catherine and Abbie as they removed the tissue paper to reveal an 8x10 silver picture frame with _Not Sisters by Blood but Sisters by Choice_ each adorned with a picture of the three of them taken when the three spent the weekend together at the spa. Both were taken aback by the simple but thoughtful and generous gift from their friend.

"I know it's not much but I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate both of you," beamed Kono.

"It's beautiful Kono," Catherine said as she embraced her.

Abbie was next to show her appreciation, "You will always be my kaikuahine," _sister,_ Abbie told her.

Soon after both women left, leaving Kono to spend the rest of the day of her day at home, her thoughts filled with the wedding that was going to take place the next day.

Meanwhile, Steve and Danny were in the middle of an investigation and were on their way to speak with a suspect.

"So you bringng a date to the wedding?" Danny questioned out of the blue. The ride had been surprisingly quiet until Danny broke the silence with the question.

"Don't have one," was Steve's simple response.

"What about Ellie?"

"Ellie's my buddy, I don't want to mess that up," answered Steve.

"What about Abbie?" he just had to ask. He loved giving Steve a hard time about his relationship with Abbie. He knew they both cared for each other more than friends but neither was willing to explore any further. Danny understood that but it didn't mean he wasn't going to annoy his best friend about it.

"No" Steve sternly spoke after he glared at Danny for asking.

"Why?"

"No because no."

"You gotta date sooner or later Steve."

"And I will but not right now," replied Steve.

"Melissa has a cute friend," Danny began to speak but was cut off by Steve's right hand that came off the steering wheel and made an up and down motion.

"What's that?" amused Danny.

"That's a wall of silence. I just put up a wall of silence."

"Oh is that what that is? Cause that's gonna shut me up."

Steve smirked, "Gonna make you change the subject. Nothing can shut you up."

"So can Melissa send her friends picture...."

Steve repeated the wall of silence motion and a reluctant Danny dropped the subject.

When Abbie arrived home that night with groceries for their late dinner, she found Steve and JJ, already in his pajamas sitting on the floor surrounded by a bunch of toys. They currently played with his toy cell phone and were having a 'conversation'. It was his favorite toy; he always got a kick out of hearing his mommy or daddy talking to him. He would always babble and laugh when one of his parents talked to him. What neither one of them expected to her was his first words.

"Dada" he exclaimed excitedly.

The shock of hearing their son's first words quickly wore off and excitement took over.

"Dada, dada," he clapped his hands to together over and over as he repeated the word.

He scooped up the toddler and hugged him tight. "That's my boy," beamed Steve. _I never get tired of seeing him hit these milestones. I love being his father._

An overjoyed Abbie returned to the living room after she started dinner. "Seriously kid. I carried you for nine months, the least you could do is say mama," she joked with her son.

"Dada, dada" JJ laughed. "Dada. Dada," the smile on his face was as if to say to his mother _yeah right._

Steve smirked "What can I say, he's a McGarrett."

Steve just finished putting JJ down for bed while Abbie prepared dinner; both finished at nearly the same time. He took the seat opposite of her and began eating the chicken she had prepared.

"He went down right away," Steve told her as he placed the baby monitor on the table between them.

"You must have worn him out," she replied "I can't believe he said his first words. And that they were dada." Abbie joked about the latter. "I just can't get over how fast he's growing up."

Steve shook his head, "Neither can I. His first birthday is coming up quick."

"Please don't remind me. I don't want to think about my baby turning one" she smiled. _Everything is happening so quick._

He agreed, "Neither do I."

"I can't believe Kono is getting married tomorrow. I honestly never though it would happen," she spoke. While she was extremely happy for her best friend, marriage was never something Kono had expressed interest in.

"Honestly neither can I," agreed Steve, "But Adam makes her happy and if this is what she wants them I'm happy for her."

"Do you ever want to get married?" Abbie blurted after the two finished dinner. Before he could answer Abbe felt uncomfortable about the question, "I mean not to me, it's not like we are dating. Not that you're dating someone but are you?" Abbie rambled; she always rambled when she was nervous.

Steve chuckled at how flustered she was over a simple question. A question he had never thought about. Before having JJ, children was never something Steve even considered. He took a few moments to answer, trying to think about how he felt about this subject.

"I'm not dating," Abbie nearly breathed a sigh of relief hearing that Steve wasn't seeing anyone. "Honestly I've never given it much thought," he started, "But I guess if the right women came along then yeah maybe. What about you?"

Abbie wasn't sure how she felt about that response. _What if he does find someone? Would I be okay with that? What about JJ?_

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, "Since I was a little girl I always wanted to get married and have a big family. I hate being the only child. I guess I did things a little backwards," she laughed, "What can I say I was never one to follow rules."

"No you aren't," laughed Steve. "But then we wouldn't have our son and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"Neither would I."

Friday May 8th was now here and it was the day Kono was set to marry, a day she along with her two closest friend had planned for months. What she hadn't planned for was the nuclear bomb that she would soon find out was set to derail the lives of all those in Honolulu.

Steve and Danny dressed in their tuxes were in the backyard when Abbie joined them. She wore her royal blue capped sleeved dress with a sweetheart neckline that ended just at the knee; fit perfectly to her body which accentuated her post baby curves; nude pumps adorned her feet. She wore minimal make up and her dark hair fell in beachy waves around her shoulders. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a her white gold necklace featuring a turtle covered in black diamonds and a smaller turtle covered in white diamonds; an early mother's day present from Steve and JJ.

Steve was taken aback by the sight of the brunette. He had seen her dressed up numerous times before but her natural beauty truly shined today.

"You look wow," Steve exclaimed.

A sly smile appeared, "Pretty good right," she did a twirl to show off her outfit.

"Wow"

Danny laughed, "What my animal friend is trying to say is you look beautiful."

"Thank you Daniel."

Steve's phone abruptly rang. "McGarrett," he answered and stepped away from the two.

"So where's the rugrat?" inquired Danny.

"My parents picked him up this morning. They're taking him to the wedding."

Steve walked back over to the two full of concern.

"What's wrong?" Abbie questioned.

"Omar Sadak is dead."

Omara Sadak was a well-known terrorist; a terrorist who before his death had a nuclear bomb in his possession. He was the main suspect in 5-0's current investigation. Now the concern was who had possession and what the plan was.

A look of worry immediately washed across Abbie's face. "Go," she ushered Danny and Steve to head to the crime scene. "I'll head to HQ see what I can do."

Both men rushed off as Abbie spoke from behind them, "Be careful."

Steve and Danny were able to retrieve information from Sadak's accomplice Josh Bennett. The bombs were located on a trolley in Waikiki thus not only a risk to the lives of those on board but nearly 100,000 people on the island.

Once aboard the trolley Steve and Danny safely evacuated the tourists on board and discovered the bomb. It appeared that they may have gotten there too late

"We've got less than 30 minutes before this goes off," panicked Danny.

"I know that Danny. I've got a plan," Steve told him; trying to hide the uncertainty he felt.

The plan was to drop the bomb in the water far away from any land. Quickly getting ahold of Kamekona borrowing his helicopter the plan was seemingly coming together. Steve piloted the helicopter as Danny nervously eyed the timer every few moments.

"This isn't going to work Steve. We're not going to make it," panicked Danny.

"Everything is going to work, trust me."

"We have less than two minutes there is no way," he began to panic even more. "We're going to die."

"Dammit Danny you've got two kids now and you're not going to die to today. We're both going to watch our children grow up."

Time seemed to fly by for the two best friends and now there was a mere thirty seconds before the bomb was set to go off. Deep down even Steve wasn't so certain anymore this was going to work.

Back on land Kamekona, Flippa, Catherine and Abbie anxiously awaited for Danny and Steve to return. Then they saw the explosion off shore and the silence was deafening. Abbie and Catherine joined hands silently praying that they were okay. A delicate hand grabbed Abbie's free hand. She caught a glimpse of Kono; no words were spoken just a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

Silence fell amongst the crowd, and for a few short moments the outcome was doubt.

"Hey look," Kamekona shouted pointing to the helicopter now approaching the shore.

The women grinned as the helicopter got closer and closer.

Once it landed Steve and Danny exited as Catherine, Kono and Abbie ran towards them. Kono embraced Danny while Abbie engulfed Steve in a massive hug; he could feel the tears that had escaped.

"Hey we're okay," he soothed her; gently rubbing the back of her head.

She pulled away and out of the embrace before wiping away the few tears that fell she spoke, "I know. I'm just relieved."

"I'm fine too," Danny said raising his hand.

"I know," she smiled and embraced him. Once her emotions were under control she spoke again. "Now can we get this wedding on the road?"

"Yes," beamed Kono.

With everyone finally at the Hilton Hawaiian Village; only an hour later than scheduled the wedding was now finally set to begin. But before that could happen Kono was presented with something old, new borrowed blue.

"These have been in my family for generations," Amelia, Abbie's mom presented Kono with a pair of pearl earrings that were surrounded in small diamonds and shaped like a flower.

Taken aback by the gesture Kono spoke, "I can't wear these, they should stay in the family."

"You are family," replied Amelia. They hugged and Catherine and Abbie stepped up to hand her their gift, something new. A simple silver bracelet accented by diamonds in the shape of an infinity symbol. "There is no start or no end, it goes on forever," Catherine eloquently stated.

Before Kono could speak Chin spoke up, "This was TuTu Ewa's handkerchief," he handed his cousin the delicate ivory lace hanky with blue lining.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she embraced her cousin, "Mahalo cuz."

Abbie affixed the simple white veil to her the bun in her hair and smoothed out Kono's strapless gown, "Let's get this show on the road."

Minus the late start, the wedding went off without a hitch and the reception was now in full swing. Amelia and Joseph left with JJ about an hour in to the reception; as their grandson was to spend the night with them at their house.

"Do you realize this is the first time we've spent the night without JJ?"

"I think we deserve a night to have some fun," Steve tipped his glass of champagne forward.

"I'll drink to that," smiled Abbie and clinked their glass together.

The best man and maid of honor were called to the front of the reception area, "Guess that's my cue."

Chin went first and true to his nature gave a short yet sweet speech, "Cuz, you are the sweetest, most generous person I know. You truly every bit of joy in your life. Despite my reservations I know that that is Adam. You are the happiest I have ever seen you and I never want that to go away. I once told you to follow your heart, and you did. Hau'Oli Maoli Oe. Hipahipa! _Happiness to you. Cheers!_

"Hipahipa!" roared the crowd as they tipped their glasses.

Abbie took the mic and began her speech which she also kept short, "Great listener, compassionate, loyal to a fault. Those are just a few things to describe Kono. She's the best friend anyone could ask for, she's the sister I never had but always wanted and now she's a wife. A wife to a man who holds the same qualities as her. Adam and Kono share that once in a lifetime love we all wish to have. The love that has held steady through all of life's trials and tribulations. I wish the two of you nothing but the best in your life together. It's what you deserve. So let's raise a glass to Kono and Adam," and with a raised glass she spoke, "Hipahipa!"

Surrounded by the closets friends and family, Kono and Adam spent the rest of the night celebrating their first night as husband and wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts dating; Abbie is not happy

**There is some dialogue in this chapter that is altered from episode 6x7.**

**Flashback in this chapter is in italics.**

The following two months went as quickly as they came. Abbie spent her first Mother's Day with her mother and JJ on _Apikalia,_ her fathers' boat. Father's Day was a lower key affair for Steve. His day was spent home alone with his son; the only time they left the house was for JJ to finally meet his grandfather.

_Steve held on tightly to 11 month old JJ as they walked through the grounds of National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific. To most, taking an infant to a cemetery seems inappropriate I but not to Steve. It was important for his son to know his grandfather, and this was the best way to do so._

_"Hey dad. Happy Father's Day," Steve gently bent down as he placed JJ on the ground directly in front of his fathers' grave marker with his hands safely around his little body, "This is your grandson JJ. He's almost a year now. I wish you were here to see him. I'd like to think you'd be proud of me. I'm trying my hardest to be the best father I can be," he took a deep breath, "I never told you this but you were a good dad. Not perfect but I know everything you did was for the sake of your children."_

_"Dada," JJ spoke as if questioning his father._

_Steve smiled, "This is your grandpa. He was a pretty great guy, and although you will never get to meet him, he'll always be here," He paused as he placed his hand on his son's heart. He held back the emotions he felt before he spoke again "I love you dad." He stared at his father's final resting place for a few moments before he stood up and left._

_"Wuv Dada."_

_The smile that emanated from Steve's face could get any bigger, "I love you too."_

The next two weeks past with JJ growing by the day; he was walking more and learned more words and was still the spitting image of his father who was a brand new one year old.

"I can't believe my baby is a year old," Abbie spoke as she entered her son's room on the morning of July 1st.

"You're going to wake him," replied Steve.

"He's already up," she pointed to the crib where JJ was standing and jumping up and down excitedly at the sight of his parents.

"Hello birthday boy," she picked up the bouncy toddler from his crib.

"Mamma, mamma." He had taken up saying the word a few weeks after he had spoken his first words.

Abbie smothered her son's face in kisses; JJ finding the whole thing funny and laughing hysterically.

"C'mon Abbs you're babying him."

Abbie retorted, "He is a baby."

  
"Not today. Today he's a man," joked Steve. "Seriously though I can't believe how fast the past year went by."

"I know. It feels like just yesterday he was born." She looked down at her son's bright blue eyes and immediately began to tear up. She hadn't always been an emotional person but since JJ's birth she had a hard time often keeping her emotions at bay.

Steve could see the tears that were beginning to form and grabbed JJ from his mother. "Hey, none of that," he told her. "Let's get this kid dressed so we can party."

Steve and Abbie didn't want to have a massive first birthday party for JJ so they decided to have a BBQ right in their backyard. It was the usual crowd with the entire 5-0 team plus their spouses and Grace all present as well as Abbie's parents, Catherine, Nahale and their nanny Ashley.

"Room for a couple more?" a female voice came from behind. Everyone turned around to see Deb, Leonard, Mary and a blonde haired blue eyed two year old Joan.

A surprised Steve walked over to greet his family, "Hey," he kissed Mary and Deb's cheek and shook Leonard's hand before giving his niece a big hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Did you think I was going to miss my nephews first birthday?" Mary spoke. "Thanks for calling by the way. Good thing you have Abbie." Abbie had called Mary a few weeks prior to ask if she and Joan would be able to come to Hawaii for JJ's party. Mary was more than happy to make the trip and then contacted her aunt. Once the plan was set, they decided to keep it a secret from Steve.

Steve turned to Abbie and no words needed to be said; his eyes told her what he needed to say. _Thank You._

"Now where is the birthday boy?" Mary asked eager to see the newly minted one year old.

"Right over there with his Uncle Danny," Steve pointed behind him to Danny playing with his godson in an inflatable ball pit he purchased for his birthday.

Little Joan excitedly took off at the sight of the toy leaving her mother behind with a smile on her face.

JJ's party was a big success and he was spoiled with more toys and clothes. Abbie was just pleased that Deb and Leonard were able to make it. Both of their health had quickly deteriorated and they had come to grips with the fact that this was probably the last time they'd see their family.

It was a Tuesday morning a few weeks after JJ's birthday and Steve was set to have a date. The first date he had in over a year. It's not that he hadn't been asked but dating while living with the mother of his son had felt weird, however when he met this woman things felt different.

_Steve and Abbie were finishing up eating dinner when Steve spoke "I met someone," he tried to gauge her reaction but it was hard to read. "We have a date this Friday."_

_Biting down the quick jealous feeling Abbie smiled, "That's great. What's her name?" the smile wasn't fake; she was actually happy that Steve had met someone. First and foremost they were friends. She felt he deserved happiness and of this achieved that then she was okay with it._

_Steve had to admit he was a bit surprised by her positive reaction, "Lynn."_

_"Does she know about us? I mean that I'm living here and we have JJ?"_

_"She knows about JJ."_

_She noted that he ignored the first part of the question, "I'll make sure not to be here that morning,"_

_"Abbs," he began._

_"Steve I'm not offended, I understand. Our situation is weird. I already planned to spend the day with JJ we'll just head out earlier," she said, cleaned the table and began washing the dishes._

_The conversation ended and neither spoke of it the rest of the week._

With Steve and Lynn off the grid on their date and Danny back in New Jersey dealing with family issues, Abbie and JJ joined Chin, Grover and Kono at Kukkui High's football game.

"I'm telling you the woman is hot," Grover tells Chin.

"Like how hot, cut off your finger hot?" Chin responded.

"What? Boy I wouldn't cut off my finger for no one but she hot."

"You guys are idiots you know that right?" Kono said, laughing at the men talking like teenagers and for discussing this in front of Abbie.

"Sorry Abbs," speaks Chin.

"For what. She is hot."

"You met her," questioned Kono.

Abbie shrugged. "Met, Facebook stalked."

Everyone laughed, including JJ who obviously had no idea what was going on but joined in with what the adults were doing.

"So you're okay with this?" Kono asked her best friend.

"Why wouldn't I be? Guys there's no issue can we please just watch the game." It may have come out harsher than intended but there was no issue for her so there's no reason to discuss it.

The following day, Danny having sorted out his issues back in Jersey he and Steve sat in the backyard drinking a Longboard.

"So how'd it go?"

Steve went on to explain that his date with Lynn didn't go quite as he imagined. They found themselves stuck on an island with two criminals who needless to say weren't happy to see a cop along with them. Soon thereafter he and Lynn were able to capture the men and made plans for a future date; which he intended to have soon.

"Leave it to you to go all GI Joe on a first date. How you going to top that?" laughed Danny.

A smirk appeared on his face as he took a sip of his beer.

"How did Abbie take it when you told her?"

"She's totally fine with it."

"That's great," smiled Danny.

Steve gave his friend a hard glare.

"What?"

"I'm just waiting for the deep probing questions about why Abbie and I aren't together,"

A slight laugh escaped Danny's lips and spoke honestly, "I just want you to be happy. Whoever does that for you is who you should be with."

Steve remained silent, tipped his beer to Danny's a gently tapped their bottles together and both took a sip.

Over the next several weeks Steve and Lynn went on numerous other dates and now were considering each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Lynn had yet to meet Abbie or JJ; though Steve had finally told Lynn about Abbie. Though she initially wasn't sure how to take the news, Steve had assured her there was nothing going on between the two and she was now ready to meet both her and JJ. Steve, however was not ready for that to happen just yet.

Not wanting the two meet at the moment, Steve had not brought Lynn over to his house. Until today. Abbie and JJ had gone out of town with Catherine for the weekend so to him it was the perfect time.

Abbie entered the kitchen holding JJ and saw a woman with her back to her wearing one of Steve's button up shirts. She was average height with long blonde hair. When she turned around Abbie realized it was Lynn.

Lynn looked confused at the brunette standing in Steve's kitchen; she then noticed the child she was holding and saw Steve staring back at her.

There was an awkward silence at Lynn's realization that this woman was the mother of Steve's child. Before either could break the silence and speak Steve, wearing just a pair of blue pajama pants entered the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of the two woman staring at each other.

"Care to introduce is," Abbie finally spoke up.

It took Steve several moments to form words. "Uh Abbie this is Lynn. Lynn this is Abbie and my son JJ."

Lynn extended her hand to Abbie who accepted the handshake, "It's nice to meet you,"she then realized what she was wearing and red flushed her face "I'm really sorry it had to be like this."

Abbie let out a polite laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Steve questioned, for once in his life completely flustered. "I mean I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow."

"Catherine got sick so we ended it a day early. Look I'll go to my parents so you two can be alone."

"No its okay. I really need to get going. It was nice meeting you," Lynn spoke, practically running from the room.

Steve stood in his place unsure what to do. "Go talk to her Romeo," he heard Abbie say.

Lynn was already dressed by the time Steve reached his room. "Lynn."

"Steve it's okay. Really I need to go."

"I should have been truthful upfront," he began "Abbie lives here with JJ."

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"No," he answered quickly.

"This," Lynn began, "I just need to go," she began exiting the bedroom.

"I'll call you later," Steve said to her. She had no response and quickly exited the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Abbie's turn to date

"I'll get it," yelled Abbie as she walked down the stairs fixing a small diamond stud in her ear. She wore a sleeveless tight black dress and red pumps; her hair in loose curls and natural makeup. Steve who was in the living room playing with JJ and his toy cars was confused by her appearance and who was at the door at six o clock at night.

"Let me just grab my purse and we can go," she spoke to whoever was at the door.

Abbie walked away and toward Steve and JJ where her purse lay on the coffee table. She bent down and gave her son a kiss, "Love you. Be good for daddy."

"Otay," came the response from the toddler who went right back to playing with his toys.

"Where are you going?" a confused Steve questioned her.

"I have a date. Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry I thought I did. You know how scatterbrained I can get" she paused, "We won't be gone long."

He bit back a chuckle. "Well since he's already here I might as well introduce myself, unless of course he doesn't know about me."

"Unlike you I was upfront," she spoke, a bitter tone not meant but nonetheless she stood by that. _He didn't tell Lynn about us I have nothing to feel sorry about._

Steve simply smirked, walked past her and to the front door. Extending his hand he greeted the man at the door. About the same height as him, athletic build, with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Steve McGarrett," he greeted sticking out his hand for a friendly greeting.

"Steve Daniels,"

"What is it you do Steve?" asked McGarrett.

"I'm a math teacher. I work with Abbie's mother."

"How nice," the smirk never left his face, "Where are you two kids heading?"

"To dinner and we're going to be late if we don't leave now," Abbie spoke, throwing on her light pink cardigan. "Bye baby," she called to JJ. She grabbed her date by the arm and begun to walk away.

"Have her back by midnight," Steve yelled to the two.

It was a few minutes of eight when the front door opened and Abbie walked in. Steve had just put JJ down to sleep when he walked downstairs and saw her. He checked his watch to note what time it was, knowing it couldn't have been more than a few hours. "Have a good time?"

The smirk never left his face. "You'll be happy to know that was the worst date I've ever been on."

"Now why would that make me happy?"

Abbie sent him a glare, "He has to be the most boring man on the planet. He collects stamps."

Steve laughed, "Seriously how did you even meet this guy?"

"He works with my mom. I don't know why I agreed to go out with him." _Yes you do Abbie. You're tired of being alone and wanted to be with someone. Steve has Lynn and he's happy with her._ "I have my baby boy that's all I need," she joked in an attempt to cheer herself up.

"Hey you'll find somebody, just give it time," Steve told her. "Collects stamps, seriously?"

She chuckled, "This is the last time I let my mom set me up."

"Steve seriously what the hell is wrong with you? Do you even think about what you're doing at all?" Abbie was seething with anger as she yelled at Steve. They had both just arrived home after a long day at work. A bank robbery by a notorious group of criminals had happened during a case being handled by 5-0. In an attempt to negotiate with the suspects and stop any harm to innocent bystanders Steve had entered the bank, sans vest and gun. In an ensuing struggle, he had been shot, though luckily just a graze on his arm. That however didn't matter to Abbie, as the minute they returned home from the hospital her anger over the situation poured out.

"You done," Steve smirked, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at the brunette.

"This isn't funny Steve," her voice stern. "We have a son now. I know you're fearless, it's one of the things I admire about you. I'm just asking that you think about JJ when you get yourself in these situations."

He took in her words, "I get it Abbs but everything I do is for JJ. Keeping him safe is my top priority. As far as being fearless, the minute JJ was born," he admitted. "I walk out of this house everyday knowing something can happen to him. That is my worst fear. I do whatever I have to keep him away from the world we live in."

Taking a moment to let his words seep him she soon spoke attempting to keep her emotions at bay, "Just please be safe Steve. Neither of us want to lose you."

Their eyes met and neither moved their stare away. The gaze was intense and soon interrupted b his ringing phone.

"McGarrett," he answered and stepped away from Abbie.

"I gotta go, something came up in the Roberts case," he told her once the phone call was over.

He retrieved his gun and badge from the safe and as he was walking out the door when Abbie called out to him. "Steve please be careful."

After the talk they just had he knew nothing he said would calm her fears so instead of speaking he walked over and gave her a hug. Nothing romantic about it, the hug was telling her that nothing bad was going to happen.

Steve returned home a little after two in the morning. Once locking the door he was about to head upstairs when he noticed the television was on. He walked over to turn it off when he saw Abbie asleep on the couch.

He smiled, knowing that she had been waiting for him to come home. Grabbing the remote of the coffee table he turned off the TV, then grabbed the tan blanket that was strewn across the top of the couch and gently covered Abbie with it. Tonight his family was safe and that's what he told her he was going to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's life hangs in the balance causing feelings to be shared

**This chapter is about episode 6x25, plot and dialogue have been taken directly from the show, though some have been adjusted to fit this story.**

Life changes in an instant. Being in this line of work, the 5-0 team knew this all too well. They were used to delivering bad news to family members. What they weren't used to was getting the bad news themselves. As Abbie sat in the hospital chapel her mind raced back through the events of the day.

In the past two weeks there had been eleven overdoses from meth on the island. The latest victim was Nahale's friend. Steve and 5-0 had decided enough was enough and they needed to do something about it. Steve sand Danny were soon able to get information on how the tainted drugs were being delivered via a plane and the two, undercover, get a spot on the plane. Mid-flight multiple shots were fired with Steve getting hit; thus forcing Danny to take control and radio for help.

"You've lost both engines your gonna have to put her down in the water," control informs Danny.

"Control that's not going to work. My partner is unconscious. If I put this thing down in the water I'm not gonna be able to get him out of the plane. He's gonna drown."

"You don't have a choice detective."

"Yeah, yeah I got a choice. I'm gonna put this thing down on the beach, okay."

"Detective we strongly advise against that. I understand your concern for your friend. But consider yourself. Your best chance of survival is a water landing."

At this point the team made it to the beach and had been listening to the conversation between Danny and the air traffic controller; all visibly upset but ready to help as soon as the plane lands.

"Listen, I'm not gonna put it down in the water. I'm gonna put this thing down on the beach. Okay? Clear the beach, I'm coming in."

Danny turned to an unconscious Steve, "Hey Steve listen to me. I know you've never been any good at listening to me, but right now you got no choice, you stubborn son of a bitch. Do not die. Hey! Listen to me, do not die okay? I'm not landing this thing for you to die on me. You understand? Huh? Good."

The landing was anything but smooth but once on the ground 5-0 rushed to the plane to help carry the injured Steve out of the plane and was placed in the awaiting ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

After what felt like hours the doctor came to talk to team "Commander McGarrett has suffered devastating damage to his liver. A bullet has cut into multiple fragments making the entire organ inoperable. If he doesn't receive a new liver in the next few hours he will die."

Both Kono and Abbie were in tears while the males fought to hold back their own tears,

"I'm in" Chin said immediately

"Me too," Grover added.

"Same here," both Kono and Abbie added.

"We can certainly run some tests and determine which, if any of you are the correct match for Commander McGarrett," the doctor explained.

Danny spoke up, "Let me, uh, just save everybody some time. Steve and I are the same blood type so just use mine."

With Danny and Steve now both in surgery the team along with Max, Jerry, Grace and Nahale all sat anxiously awaiting any news. Abbie had called her mother to fill her in on what happened and asked if her parents could go to her house and stay with JJ. They agreed and asked to be filled in with any news.

"You know when I first lost Malia, as you might imagine, I was in a....pretty dark place," Chin began to tell Lou, "But McGarrett...it was like he knew I wasn't sleeping. This guy would call me up in the middle of the night, 'Yo, Chin what are you doing? I'll be like 'nothing.' He would say, you want to grab some coffee?' So we'd go to this place near me. And we'd just sit there. Sometimes we would talk, other times, we wouldn't say much of anything. And this went on for weeks. Now he ever mentioned it. This was just something he did because he knew I couldn't bear to be alone. You know, he was there for me, like when my father died, John McGarrett was there for me. Two times in my life, I really needed a friend....and both times that friend was named McGarrett."

Grover took in his words, understanding how much Steve meant to him; he meant that much to everyone. He turned his attention to Abbie who struggled to fight more tears from falling, "You doing okay?"

"No," she admitted, "What happens if he doesn't make it?"

"Hey listen to me," he spoke forcefully, "Steve McGarrett is not going to die you hear me?"

Hours later the same doctor from before appeared in the waiting room, "How is he?" Kono questioned.

"The surgery went well. Both are recovering."

"So he's gonna be okay?"

"He's not out of the woods yet," the doctor began to explain," It's possible that Commander McGarrett's body will reject Detective Williams' liver. The next few hours are crucial."

With Steve in recovery Kono stood over his unconscious form and spoke from the heart, "Hey Boss. Why is it that people never say what they want to say until something like this happens? The day that I met you...six years ago, at Waimea Bay...you changed my life. You gave me more than just a job...you gave me a family. And I never told you how much I appreciate it all. Maholo." She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Once Kono left the room Abbie entered, "You're not allowed to die. Do you hear me Steve?" she grabbed his hand in hers, "You have to keep fighting. 5-0 needs you, JJ needs you...I need you. Steve I'm in love with you. I never told you because I'm scared. Scared that you don't feel the same; scared it would turn to heartbreak. And now...now I'm scared you're going to die and I don't know how to handle that," she kissed the hand she held, "You mean so much to so many people, especially our son. He is so lucky to have you as a father. Fight for him," the tears were now falling down her face, "You need to keep fighting."

The following morning came with the team all having stayed the night at the hospital, all refusing to leave until they heard any news. It was nearing eight in the morning when the doctor appeared.

"Commander McGarrett is now awake. It appears his body has accepted the liver. He is now on the road to recovery. He's an extremely lucky man."

Kono gave her best friend a hug, as they both let out a sigh of relief.

"How's Danny?" added Grover.

"Detective Williams is recovering just fine. He a Commander McGarrett are both in the same recovery room if you'd like to see them. Room 274."

"Maholo Doc," Chin said.

As everyone made their way out of the waiting room Abbie stopped Nahale, "I need you to do me a favor."

Danny and Steve were in high spirits when the team reached their room, now full of 'get well' ballons and flowers; as usual the two were arguing.

"Good to know this near death experience hasn't changed either of you," joked Grover.

Grace ran right over to her father and gave him a massive hug while the others stood around Steve's bed. After a few minutes of idle chatting, Jerry read grabbed a card from one of the gifts and read it aloud, "I think its from Sang Min. The handwritings terrible."

"Sang Min?" Steve perked up.

"I would have offered you my liver McGurrett, but we both know it's no god," he paused. "I think he means good,"

Everyone laughed, something they all needed after the last few days.

"Hey where's Abbie," questioned Steve as he suddenly realized she wasn't in the room.

Just then the door opened and Abbie walked in, "Nahale and I went to get you a get well present," she smiled. Nahale walked in behind her holding JJ.

"Daddy" he called out.

"Hey buddy," smiled Steve.

Nahale approached the bed "I'm glad you're okay Steve," he told him truthfully.

"All thanks to Danny," smirked Steve.

"Daddy," JJ called again holding out his arms towards in father.

"Come here buddy," Steve speaks reaching for his son; he gently places his down on the bed next to him.

"JJ be careful Daddy is sick," Abbie tells the toddler.

"Daddy sick."

"I'm much better now that you're here," he kissed the topped of his head, "Thank you for bringing him, I needed this," he said to Abbie.

Danny and Steve were soon released from the hospital, both told they were to take time off to recuperate; Steve needing more time. Though neither were happy at the thought the rest of the team had assured the doctors that both men would take the necessary time off.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Danny told Abbie as they were leaving the hospital.

"Have you met Steve," Abbie laughed.

Danny glared at her.

"I'll do my best but Steve McGarrett doesn't take orders too well."

Though she joked with Danny, over the course of the next several weeks Abbie had done all she could to help Steve with his recovery. Lynn hadn't yet to have stop over; though Steve had told her she was on the mainland Abbie was sure there was more to it than that, yet she didn't thing about it. The only thing that mattered was making sure Steve had no setbacks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something precious is taken

Steve's recovery went extremely well. Abbie helped with his recovery in any way she could; mainly taking him to his doctor's appointments. The team had come by the house as much as they can to help with things including Danny who liked to remind Steve that he had given him half his liver. Noticeably absent over the course of Steve's recovery was Lynn, who she assumed was busy with work. Regardless Abbie was upset that Lynn, who stopped by the house once after he was discharged, didn't make more of an effort considering he had nearly died. Though Abbie wasn't going to share that with Steve, or anything else for that matter.

_"When are you gonna tell him?" Kono casually questioned as she took a seat next to her friend._

_"Tell who what?" Abbie accepted the beer Kono handed her. "Thanks."_

_"Tell Steve that you're in love with him,"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Kono glared at her friend, "Who do you think you're talking to sistah?"_

_"Kono," Abbie began casting a glance at Steve ad JJ in the water playing around. "I'm not in love with Steve."_

_"Abbie, we've been best friends since high school. I know you. You can talk to me."_

_"Kono," she looked at her best friend who had a knowing look in her eyes, "What does it matter?" Abbie sighed._

_"What do you mean what does it matter?"_

_"Nothing is ever going to come of it."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kono shook her head._

_"He's happy with Lynn. We've got a good thing going here. I'm not going to ruin that."_

_"Abbs," began Kono._

_"Drop it," she said harshly, "I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about this right now."_

_"Alright. Alright. I'll drop it," she replied, "But you know you can talk to me about anything."_

_Abbie smiled, "I know."_

Kono had respected her wishes and dropped the conversation. Abbie had been adamant about keeping her feelings to herself and that was what she was going to continue to do.

The minute Abbie walked through the door of her house a chill went down her spine; like something was wrong but she quickly dismissed it.

"Ashley," she called to JJ's nanny. No answer came. She tried again and again no answer.

She walked through the house and the chill down her spine returned. Ashley lay on the floor, not moving. Abbie quickly and carefully rolled her over and looked for a pulse. There was none.

"JJ," she yelled, worry apparent in her voice.

She immediately ran around the downstairs of the house looking for her son to no avail.

"JJ!"

Abbie ran upstairs, frantically searching and yelling his name. When she couldn't find him, fear and panic set in.

"He's gone," she yelled into the phone. Steve picked up on the third ring.

"What?" Steve was genuinely confused.

"JJ. He's gone."

"Abbie what's going on?"

There was no answer on Abbie's end. A struggle ensued and a gunshot went off.

"Abbie!"

Steve arrived at the house in ten minutes, with the rest of the team with him; all had their guns drawn.

"Abbie," yelled Steve. Chin, Grover and Kono stayed on the first floor while he and Danny checked upstairs.

They found her lying on in the hallway near her bedroom; her hands covering her abdomen; a small pool of blood forming next to her.

Danny put his gun back in his holster and took out his phone to dial 911.

"Steve, JJ's gone," Abbie spoke through the pain.

Steve ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel; her knelt down beside Abbie and gently placed it over her gunshot wound.

"Keep pressure on it," he told her.

"JJ."

"We're gonna find him Abbs."

Kono told Steve to stay at the house while she took a ride with Abbie in the ambulance. She called Catherine and let her know what was going on and to meet her at the hospital.

"Duke put out the Maile Amber Alert," Chin informed Steve.

"Thanks Chin," the worry, the anger, the shock all apparent in his voice. "Did you find anything?"

"There's no sign of a break in," Chin informed him.

"She let them in," was Steve's response referring to their nanny.

Chin nodded, "That's what it looks like."

"Did you guys do a background check on this girl?" questioned Danny.

"Of course we did," Steve replied annoyed that his best friend would even ask that. "Not even a speeding ticket. Hell Abbie's mom was the one who recommended her."

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Grover spoke up. "We don't know what happened."

"There was no break in. It wasn't a robbery. My son was kidnapped. This was personal."

The team headed back to 5-0 headquarters to continue with their investigation. "Find out everything you can about Ashley. Cover all her social media. She has to be involved in this," Steve told his team.

"Did Eric get anything off the prints?" he questioned Danny.

"Not yet. He'll call as soon as he does. This is top priority."

Just then Steve's phone rang. It was Kono. Steve stepped away from the team to take the call.

A few minutes later he rejoined the team.

"How is she?" Chin asked.

"No internal damage. Doctors say she'll be fine."

Steve told his team, "Lou I want you and Danny to search Ashley's apartment. Chin check her social media."

Steve was all business but his eyes told a different story; they were full of worry.

"We'll find him Steve," Chin told his friend.

He ran a hand over his face, "You know the statistics Chin. The longer this goes on the worse it gets."

"Forget the statistics. The entire department is on this. We will bring him home."

"How many parents have you said that to?"

"I mean it."

The following day, Abbie awoke to Catherine sitting next to her hospital bed.

"Hey," Catherine greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she curtly replied, "Did they find him? Did they find JJ?"

"Not yet."

Abbie slowly attempted to get out of the bed; pulling at the IV in her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find our son," she stated.

"No you're not. Get back in bed," Steve spoke as he walked into her room.

"You can not be serious. Our son is missing and you expect me to lay in a hospital bed while he's put there scared."

"You were just shot," he stated, "JJ needs you one hundred percent."

"How many times have you been shot and actually stayed in the hospital Steve," she paused, "Look the longer you waste time arguing with me the longer JJ is away from his mommy and daddy." Abbie was successful in removing the IV and stood up from her bed. Catherine put a hand on her arm trying to stop her.

"Cath don't bother. You know how stubborn she is," Steve said.

"She's right here," retorted Abbie "And she's going to need a change of clothes."

"I'll get you some," Catherine tells her and leaves the room.

Abbie's face was full of worry, which Steve noticed. "We're going to find him Abbs."

"I'm scared," she told him.

"So am I," he admits.

Just then his phone rang.

"McGarrett."

"How does it feel to have someone you love taken away from you?" the voice on the other end.

"Where is my son?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Where is my son?" he repeated.

"Where is the fun in telling you that?" the person on the other end let out a laugh. "We'll be in contact soon." With that they hung up.

"Damn it" an enraged Steve yelled.

Steve drove his truck with Abbie in the passenger seat. Right after the phone call he had received he called Chin to track the number. The number was found to be from a disposable phone.

On the way back to headquarters Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett."

"Steve," Kono spoke, "One of your neighbor's surveillance cameras caught a car leaving the area right around when JJ was kidnapped. We ID'ed the owner as Ryan Jones. We have him in custody now."

Steve stormed in the interrogation room, walked over to Ryan Jones who was sitting in the chair and punched him straight across the face.

"Where is my son?" he yelled.

He said nothing. Steve landed another punch.

"Aren't you going to do something?" he whined to Danny and Grover who had been interrogating him before Steve came in.

"I'm sorry what?" came Danny's reply.

Jones spoke, "He's hitting me."

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't see anything," he turned to Lou, "Did you?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "You must be seeing things."

Steve grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt, lifted him out of the chair and pushed him against the wall. His arm across his throat, "If you don't start talking you'll be leaving here in a body bag."

The fear in his eyes was apparent but he hasn't spoken. Steve applied more pressure to his throat. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is my son?"

"I don't know."

Steve let go of his throat and threw him back in the chair. "Start talking."

Ryan rubbed his neck, "I didn't take your kid."

"We have your car on video leaving his house," Lou pointed to an angered Steve, "Right after he was kidnapped yesterday afternoon."

"My roommate asked me to drive him and his girl to some house yesterday."

"And," Lou urged him to continue.

"I waited for about ten minutes and they ran out with some kid."

"And you didn't call the police?"

Steve was now pacing.

"No the dude is psycho. I wasn't about to go against him."

Just then Chin walked in, "We got a lead. Eric went over Ashley's messages. She had been texting with someone named Jason Hawk for the last several weeks," he showed the messages to the three other men. There's nothing suspicious but he was the last person Ashley was in contact with before her death."

The wheels in Steve's head began to turn, Jason Hawk was someone 5-0 had a long history with. They had taken down a drug ring he operated but was always able to beat the charges.

"Do you know Jason Hawk?" Steve questioned.

"He's my roommate."

"Where did he take my son?"

"I really don't know."

"Do you have any idea where Jason would go?" Grover questioned.

"I don't know him that well. I found him through Craigslist."

"Steve," Chin spike up after hanging up his phone, "That was Kono they were able to get a GPS signal on Jason's phone. It pinged at a house in Kaimuki."

"You better pray my son is unharmed," a stone faced Steve told Ryan Jones.

The 5-0 team stood outside the house ready to head inside Jason Hawk's house. "We're not going in there guns out," he informed the team, "If JJ's in there I don't want to scare him but be aware. Kono stay out here. Lou, Chin take the back door. Danny Abbie and I will get the front."

He turned his attention to Abbie who was unarmed without a vest; he casually took his vest off and handed it to her. "Put this on."

"Steve no."

"Abbie you're unarmed. You shouldn't even be here. The least you can do is put on the damn vest."

Reluctantly she grabbed the vest from Steve.

Steve, Danny and Abbie found the front door unlocked. "5-0," Steve shouted.

"Your daddy's right on time," they heard a voice say.

They found Jason Hawk sitting in his living room holding JJ, a deranged look upon his face.

"Good to see you again Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams," he spoke, "Looking fine as ever Detective Morgan."

"Please give me my son," said Abbie.

"No where's the fun in that?"

Steve slowly grabbed the gun from his holster, placed it on the floor and kicked it behind him. Danny followed suit.

"We're all unarmed here. Just hand him over. You're not gonna get hurt."

"I've actually quite enjoyed my time with the kid," he smirked.

JJ began to whine, putting his hands out wanting to go to his mother.

"Please just hand him to me. We'll let you out of here."

He laughed again, "I really like it when you beg." He stood up, his grasp on the infant a little tighter."

"Shut up," Steve yelled, causing JJ to cry louder.

"Touchy Commander," Hawk said, "I think the boy and I are going to go for a nice walk."

"Think again," Grover said gun pointed at the back of his head, which caused a momentary distraction caused his grip to loosen. Abbie stepped forward and ripped a crying JJ from his arms.

Grover restrained Jason Hawk and Steve landed a punch square across his face.

Steve and Abbie decided to take JJ to the hospital to make sure everything was okay. It was quickly determined that he was psychically fine.

That night as JJ went to sleep, Abbie sat quietly in the rocking chair next to his crib. She had just dosed off when Steve walked in.

"Abbie," he spoke quietly, "You can't here."

"I can't leave him," Abbie told him, "What if something else happens?"

"I know this scared you. It scared me too. But he's safe. I promise you that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the kidnapping Abbie goes into extreme mama bear mode

**I hope Abbie doesn't come off as too harsh. I wanted to show how JJ's kidnapping had affected her. Her actions may be extreme but she just wants to keep her son safe.**

Following JJ's kidnapping and subsequent return home, Abbie had decided to take a few personal days from work to stay with her son. The kidnapping had shaken both parents but Abbie had been extremely bothered by the fact that someone had walked right into their house and rook their young son.

"How's Abbie doing?" Danny questioned Steve as the rest of the team entered headquarters.

"She's terrified to leave JJ alone," informed Steve, he ran and hand over his face. The frustration shown on his face.

"Let me try to talk to her," he replied, "I've been through this before with Grace. I know how she's feeling."

"I'll try anything at this point. I don't know what else to do."

Later that day Danny came over Steve's house.

"Uncle Danny," JJ squealed running over to him.

"Hey buddy," Danny picked up the toddler to hug him.

Abbie entered the room, "Hey what are you doing here? Steve's not home yet."

"Can't I visit my favorite godson," smirked Danny.

"He's your only godson," she retorted "And no."

Danny placed JJ on the floor, "I need to talk to your mommy for a bit is that okay?"

"Otay." The toddler happily walked off.

"So Steve send you here?"

"No."

Abbie cocked her eyebrow, "I'm not stupid Danny."

Danny sighed, "He's worried about you. We all are."

"You think I'm crazy?" it was a statement more than a question.

"I think you a normal parent who's been through a shitty ordeal. I know exactly what your going through Abbie. I went through this with Grace. I was so terrified to let her out of my sight because I thought something would happen to her. I understand your fear, but you can't let it overwhelm you. You can't stay locked up in here forever."

"Our number one job as parents is to keep our children safe and I failed that. I'm a cop for god sake and I couldn't even keep my son safe."

"You didn't fail. He's right here and he's safe."

"But for how long Danny? How long until another lunatic starts looking for revenge?"

"You can't keep thinking like that Abbie. Your gonna drive yourself nuts."

Her voice got louder, "Don't you think I know that Danny?" she began to pace, "I know I can't keep JJ locked in this house. I get it. But I'm a mother. I'm a cop. I know first hand the danger that's in the world," there was a pause, "JJ was taken right from his home. The one place that's supposed to be safe for him. How am I supposed to get over that?"

Steve came home late that same night. "Abbs," he yelled not seeing her upon entering the house.

"I'm putting JJ down. I'll be down in a minute," she yelled from the toddlers' room.

Steve walked passed the coffee table when he noticed Abbie's laptop sitting open on top. He casually cast a glance at the screen and what he saw made his blood boil. His face reddened with anger.

"What the hell is this?"

Abbie had just entered the living room. "What are you talking about?"

"This," he gestured to her laptop screen open to apartments in San Diego California.

"You went through my stuff."

"It was wide open Abbie," he yelled, "What is is this? You are not taking my son anywhere so don't even think about it."

"He's my son too. He's not safe here."

Steve's face contorted into one of confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Need I remind you a serial killer broke into the house where our son lives," she began. "He was just kidnapped as some crazy revenge plot. How safe is he Steve?"

"Are you blaming this on me Abbie? Are you really going there?"

She let out a bitter laugh, "My god Steve that's not what I'm saying," she ran a hand through her hair frustrated. "As long as you run 5-0 JJ is a target."

Steve shook his head, "Your 5-0."

"I'm willing to walk away if it means protecting him. Are you?"

Steve was beyond mad at this point, "Your being completely irrational right now. You want me to chose between my son and my job."

"Its not a choice to me. I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

"And I wont? I'm his father. Its my job to protect him. That's what I do everyday when I go to work. Every criminal we put away is one less dangerous person on this island. Are you telling me I'm not doing my job as his father?"

Abbie was getting more and more frustrated, "You're not listening to what I'm saying Steve."

"Because you're not making any sense. I get that your scared but you are not taking him away from me. I will fight you tooth and nail. It will get dirty. You don't want to go there Abbie."

She was taken aback by the tone in Steve's voice. She had seen him use it on numerous suspects but never with her. Truthfully it scared her.

Both stood there. Staring. Neither breaking their stance on this. The rest of the night was full of the same silence.

The following morning Abbie walked down the stairs carrying JJ in one arm and an overnight bag on the other. Before Steve could open his mouth she spoke, "I'm going to my parents for a few days."

"Abbie."

"I just need to get away from here to think."

"Think about what?"

"Don't worry I'm not leaving the island," she added full of sarcasm.

"No you're just running away to your mom and dad," his voice was void of any emotion.

Abbie let out an annoyed sigh, "This is exactly why I'm need to leave."

"What do you expect from me Abbie, you were planning to leave and take my son with you!"

JJ began to get fussy and the sound of his father raising his voice, "Steve I'm not having this argument with you again. I'll be at my parents for the weekend. You can come see him whenever you want."

"Abigail."

"Yes mom?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Abbie had been at her parent's house for only a few hours when her mother uttered those words.

"Excuse me," the detective was taken aback.

"You have one argument with Steve and you run away."

Abbie let out a bitter laugh, "You sound just like him."

"Abigail you're my daughter and I love you but you overreacted."

She opened her mouth to respond but her mother continued, "I get it sweetie I do. You had something bad happen and your scared of what else could happen. That's natural. But running away from your problems isn't going to solve anything. What makes you think something can't happen in San Francisco? Bad things happen everywhere."

Abbie took in her mother's words. After a few moments of silence, she spoke, "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

Amelia smiled at her daughter, "No you're human."

Abbie remained at her parents for the rest of the day and decided to head back home the following morning.

Upon entering the house, she looked around and noticed he wasn't inside. It didn't take long for her to find him, lounging in the backyard.

Quickly she made her way out back with JJ in tow.

"Hey," she greeted warily, unsure of if he was still angry with her.

"Hey," came his response void of any emotion.

"Daddy," exclaimed the toddler as he ran the short distance to his father.

"Hey buddy," Steve's face quickly lit up. "Did you have fun at grandma and grandpas?"

"Yes," beamed the toddler. "I hungry," he suddenly exclaimed.

"Well then lets get you inside and make some breakfast."

The trio entered the house. No words spoken between the adults. After JJ at breakfast Steve put him down for his morning nap. Now he stood in the living room with Abbie, neither have spoken to one another.

"Are we going to talk or just live in silence forever," Abbie spoke up. Steve remained silent, "Fine I'll start. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"Say that again," smirked Steve, "I'm just not used to hearing that from you."

"You're a real funny guy McGarrett," she rolled her eyes, "You gonna let me talk or you wanna crack more jokes."

"I'm listening," he folded his arms across his chest.

"I would never take JJ away from you. You are an amazing father Steve," she paused for a moment collecting her thoughts, "But I was scared and when I get scared I do impulsive things. I thought walking away from everything would solve the problem but it wont. But I didn't know what else to do."

"Do you think I don't get that Abbs? Do you think I wasn't scared? I was terrified. If something happen to him," he paused trying to clear that thought from his mind, "I was just as scared as you. I still am. But I cant be home with him twenty four seven. Me running 5-0 is the one thing I know can keep him safe. The more criminals we put away the safer this island is for him."

Abbie took in his words, knowing he was right. "What are we going to do about a sitter? I cant trust someone to come here and watch him?"

"I got him in to a private daycare. Top on the island, top security," he informed her. "And I installed a security system. JJ is going to be safe Abbie. I promise you."

"You trust me?" Steve adds.

"With my life," she replies immediately.

"Trust me when I say I would die before I let anything happen to our son."

She knew his words were truthful. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Time to be brutally honest, "I fear everyday you aren't going to come home."

"I cant promise something wont happen to me. But now more than ever I have something worth fighting for. Two people worth fighting for."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in for the fight of his life

Given the nature of his job, it was hard for Steve to spend good quality time with JJ. Following his kidnapping Steve decided there was no better time than the present to spend the day with his son.

"Are you ready for daddy son day?" Steve questioned.

"Yea" an exuberant JJ replied.

"And what's the number one rule for today?"

"No girls allowed," the toddler laughed, repeating the words his dad taught him earlier.

"Steve," Abbie playfully admonished him as she walked into the room to hear her son's words.

"It's boy's day," joked Steve.

"And what do you two have planned for boy's day?"

"Dats a secret," the two-year-old said with a grin.

"You corrupted our sweet child," joked Abbie, "Oh god he's turning into you."

A smirk spread across Steve's face, "That's my boy," he high fived his son.

"We'll while you two are off doing your secret boy things I'm going to enjoy some quality me time," she gave JJ a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Be good."

"He will."

"I was talking to you."

Steve's first stop with JJ was for breakfast at one of Steve's favorites local places. They then headed to Diamond Head for a hike. Steve wore JJ in a carrier on his back. Every so often Steve would show him the sights.

"You having fun?"

"Yes daddy."

Their next stop was the USS Arizona memorial. It was important to Steve that JJ not only know about the history of the island he would grow up on but also the history.

"My grandpa was in the navy like daddy was," he informed his son as they both stood in the memorial. JJ mesmerized by the exhibit, "He was a hero."

They walked around for a bit, Steve explaining things to him the best he could to a two-year-old, "I promise to take you back when your older kiddo."

"Otay."

"You ready to go to the zoo?"

"Yes," he happily clapped his little hands together.

JJ loved animals of all kinds so the next stop was the Honolulu Zoo.

"Where do you wanna go first buddy?"

"Monkeys!" exclaimed the toddler.

Steve smiled, his favorite stuffed animal was the blue monkey Danny had gifted him at birth. The last time they were at the zoo he enjoyed seeing the primates.

"Monkeys it is," Steve grabbed JJ's hand and walked over to the section that held the primates. For the next hour the father and son duo walked the grounds of the zoo. Stopping to see all the animals they could. The young boy clapping and smiling when he saw an animal he liked.

"Daddy hungry."

It was almost twelve thirty and Steve had more planned for the day. So he decided for lunch to stop at Kamekona's shrimp truck.

"Hey little McGarrett, howzit," an exuberant Kamekona greeted the toddler.

JJ let out a laugh and waved.

"Hey JJ show them what I taught you," Nahale spoke up next to Kamekona. He bumped his fist against the two year olds as they both pulled it away 'blowing up' their hand.

Steve smirked. JJ had taken an instant liking to Nahale and vice versa. He treated the toddler like a younger brother. Often asking to come over the house to hang with the young boy.

"What are you two gentlemen up to today?" asked Kamekona.

"Daddy son day," Steve proudly stated, "Tell them what we're doing next buddy."

"Fishin."

Steve and JJ sat aboard Joseph's boat _Apikalia._ Earlier in the week Steve asked to borrow the boat for day out with JJ and he was quickly given permission.

JJ sat next to his father wearing his life jacket and holding a child sized fishing rod given to him by his grandfather on his second birthday.

"This was my favorite thing to do with my dad when I was little," he told his son, "I want to do this with you more often is that okay?"

"Otay," the toddler replied; not quite understanding what his father was saying.

Steve smiled.

There was a tug on JJ's rod. Steve grabbed his son carefully and say him on his lap; together they reeled in the line. A small fish had taken the bait.

Once inside the boat, he pulled out his cell phone. He placed the line in JJ's small hand and told him to hold it up, "Smile."

A massive grin came upon his face. He snapped a picture of his son's first catch. It was a proud moment for him.

While Steve and JJ were spending the day together Abbie had decided to have a little girl's day of her own. She called Kono and Renee Grover; Catherine was currently on the mainland for a friends wedding. Seeing as it was close to Grace's birthday she had asked her and Samantha Grover to come along. The five girls went to a day spa to get pampered.

Currently they were in the middle of getting pedicures.

"Abbie thank you so much for inviting me today. I really needed this," Renee spoke up.

"Of course, you deserved to be pampered."

"Tell that to my husband," laughed Renee, "Speaking of husbands. How's married life been treating you Kono?"

"It's amazing," beamed Kono.

Abbie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong its not always perfect," she admitted, "But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"What about you girls? Samantha you seeing anyone?" Kono asked.

"I am not talking about this in front of my mother," laughed the teenager.

"What about you aunt Abbie seeing anyone?" Grace asked.

The brunette shook her head, "Nope. No prospects."

"What about Uncle Steve?" Grace innocently questioned.

Both Renee and Kono could hold back their smile, "Yea Abbie what about Steve."

"I hate you," she mouthed to her best friend.

After the spa, the girls decided to head out for dinner. Abbie returned home around eight o clock to see Steve's truck parked in the driveway.

Once inside she found him in the living room. "How was your boy's day?"

He beamed, "It was great. Kid's knocked out cold."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

He shook his head, "We have to do it more often," he paused, "Tomorrow Danny and I are testing out some food for the restaurant. Everyone will be over."

"Lynn coming?" Over the past several weeks she had seen less and less of Steve's girlfriend and was curious to know what was going on between the two.

"Uh Lynn and I broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No you're not," he smirked.

A small smile appeared, "No I'm not."

The following night, the house was full of people. Danny and Steve were planning to open a restaurant and so Danny was testing out food to their group of friends.

"Hey buddy come on we got a bladder emergency here," Danny said as he knocked on the bathroom door. Little Charlie standing next to him having to really go to the bathroom. "Keep bouncing buddy you'll be alright."

Seconds later Steve open the door and walked out, "I'm sorry Charlie boy come on," he ushered the little boy inside.

"Don't uh don't touch anything. You gotta flush the toilet wash your hands afterwards."

Steve was out of breath once the door to the bathroom closed, "Nice hat." Danny wore a white chiefs hat.

"Thanks. What's a matter you alright?"

"Yea I'm... I've been getting these spells. Look I lied to you about going to the doctor okay. I didn't go to the doctor about my liver. I just haven't been feeling so great so he ran some test last week."

"And," pressed Danny.

"And I got a little radiation poisoning from that dirty bomb we diffused a couple of months ago. Its fine. The pills you'd seen me taking it's a short term thing. Its gonna knock it out," Steve informed him.

"Short term... so long term is there any I don't know."

"C'mon Danny you ask ten of these guys your gonna get ten different opinions right?"

"Alright, well what did this guy say? Did he say anything about long term?

"He said he's almost one hundred percent sure there's going to be some side effects down the road you know. Danny we're talking years down the road. Not today. I'm fine right now. This is nothing," Steve spoke, "Will you make me a drink please we got a lot to celebrate. I love you. Go make me a drink or something."

A stunned and confused Danny stood there taking in the news he had just received.

The next night once dinner had been finished Abbie spoke up, "Hey Danny said you needed to talk to me."

Steve sighed, "Danny's got a big mouth."

"He looked really concerned Steve. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She shook her head, "No you're not. Last night you seemed pretty out of it. I saw you taking pills the other day. What is going on?"

"Look that dirty bomb Danny and I diffused a couple of months ago," he began, "I got some radiation poisoning from it."

"What?" Abbie was stunned, "Um how bad?"

"I'm fine okay."

"How bad?" she pressed.

"Right now I'm okay. I'm fine. He said down the road there will be side effects but that's years down the road."

She stood there, taking in his words, "How do we fight this?"

"We?"

"Yes. We're in this together."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

Following Steve's confession about his radiation poisoning Abbie began to research any information she could on the subject. Steve refused to share much more information then that side effects will probably occur somewhere down the road. She knew that searching for information would lead her to worst case scenario possibilities but it was better in her mind to be fully prepared.

Despite the news about Steve's health, there were positive things happening in their lives. The biggest being, Steve and Danny purchasing an empty building and turning it into a restaurant. Most of the team had their reservations of the two going into business with one another but Danny was determined for this to work.

Things were looking up for the members of 5-0, but as they know all too well things can change in an instant.

5-0 was currently investigating a series of high end robberies that netted hundreds of thousands of dollars in stolen goods, the last of which ended in a death. They had just arrested one of the men involved, Mark Andrews who was refusing to give up any of his accomplices.

The team now stood around the smart table, searching through their evidence to try and find more answers. Every one but Abbie was present. She had sent a text to Steve's phone saying something came up and she wouldn't be coming in. When he tried to call her phone it went straight to voicemail.

"Kono have you heard from Abbie?" Steve questioned.

She shook her head, "I'm starting to get worried."

Just then Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett."

"How much does your girlfriend mean to you Commander McGarrett?" an unknown voice questioned on the other end.

"What?" there was a pause, "Abbie!"

"Steve!" Abbie's scream could be heard in the background.

"Shut up" the man yelled to Abbie.

"What do you want?"

"A million dollars, my own private island," the mysterious man began, "But I'll settle for you letting Andrews go."

"Not gonna happen." Steve placed his phone on the smart table and placed it on speaker. Chin immediately began the process of trying to track where the phone call was coming from.

The man let out a laugh, full of evil, "Bad choice."

A resounding slap could be heard followed by Abbie's voice "Don't touch me."

Anger soared through Steve, "Touch her again and I'll kill you."

"You're not in a position for threats commander. If you want to see your girlfriend alive you let Andrews go."

"Don't do it," Abbie screamed.

"Abbie are you okay?"

"Aww so sweet," a sarcastic laugh came from the kidnapper, "You have two hours."

With that the line went dead.

"You get it?" Steve questioned Chin.

"Sorry."

"Dammnit."

"We're gonna find her Steve," Chin attempted to assure him.

Steve gave Danny a look. A look that Danny knew all too well.

"You're about to do something stupid aren't you?"

"Steve. Steve listen to me I know your pissed but this isn't going to work."

"I've told you Danny. People respond under fear."

"You're crazy. I don't know anything," Mark Andrews screamed.

Steve loosened his grip a little bit.

"I swear. I didn't know they we're going to do this."

"I'd tell him what he wants to know," Danny tells the man currently being held by his legs of the side of the roof. Steve needed answers, and quick. "My partner here has an anger problem. When he gets angry he does things like dangling people of the side of buildings. One wrong move and you'll be broken into tiny pieces on the ground and then I'd have to do paperwork and I really hate doing paper work."

Mark squirmed in fear, "I swear I don't know where they took her."

"This looks awful familiar," Chin's voice appeared, "As much as I'd love to watch this. We got a lead on where Abbie is."

Steve and Danny pulled Mark off the side. The man's breathing became heavy before he was yanked up by Steve once again. He forcefully grabbed the collar of his shirt and with the man inches from his face spoke in a slow tone, "If anything happens to her you wont be so lucky next time."

"Will you slow down," Danny screamed.

That earned a harsh glare from Steve.

The two men were following the lead Chin had told them about. Though they weren't able to track the exact location of the phone call, they narrowed it down based on where Abbie's phone had last been tracked and the cell tower in which the phone call had come from. Steve and Danny were now racing to the forest they believed Abbie to be.

"Steve I know you want to find her. I do to. But if we die on the way there we are no help."

"Shut up."

Steve's phone rang again. He quickly answered knowing it had to be the kidnappers.

"I see you can't follow directions Commander McGarrett."

"I was never good at that."

"Not the time for jokes. Since you couldn't follow my simple demands your girlfriend is going to pay the price," the was a pause, "Any last words?"

Steve could hear Abbie crying in the background, begging her captor not to hurt her.

Before Steve could speak a gun shot rang and the line went dead.

"No!" the pain, the anguish, the fear all present in his voice.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the location. Both had their guns drawn as they made their way through the forest.

"Abbie!"

A few seconds of silence past before he heard an answer, "Steve!"

Danny and Steve rushed toward her voice.

Gunshots rang out.

In the distance they could see two men rushing towards them firing their guns.

Within a few seconds both kidnappers were shot dead.

Abbie was no where in sight.

"Abbie!" Steve yelled again.

"Steve!"

Both men ran toward her voice, their guns still drawn; not knowing if there were more men around.

Abbie stood, a black eye forming, a cut on the side of her cheek, her arms tied behind her back.

Steve placed his gun back in his holster and untied the rope that bound her hands together. His face full of relief.

Grabbing her tightly he enveloped her in a hug, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine."

He pulled away from the hug. The two of them shared a look; a look mixed with many feelings on both sides. It wasn't a passing glance. It was one that bore deep into each others souls.

Danny could sense the two needed some alone time, "I'm just gonna go over here," he said pointing to a random spot. Neither paid attention or removed eye contact.

"I love you," Steve admitted.

Abbie took in his words. The words she had wanted to hear for the longest time. Despite what she had gone through today a small smile appeared on her face, "I love you too."

Steve pulled her in once more but this time for a kiss. Their lips met for the first time in over two years but to both it felt natural. Years of built up feeling poured out in the kiss.

The two broke apart. Neither said a word to each other. He grabbed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They walked towards Danny who had a massive smirk on his face.

"Shut up," both Steve and Abbie said at the same time.

"Did they do anything to you?" Steve questioned as the three of them sat in the car on their way back to 5-0 headquarters.

"They knocked me around a few times," she informed him, "But I'm fine."

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out."

"Steve I'm fine," assured Abbie.

Danny had glanced at Steve with a goofy grin.

"What?"

"Its cute. You're already acting like a couple."

"Must you talk?" retorted Steve.

"Yes," smirked Danny.

Abbie rolled her eyes at the banter between the two best friends.

"So we're not gonna talk about what happened back there," Danny spoke up again, the smile never leaving his face.

"No!" Abbie and Steve shouted at the same time.

"Man, you two are the same person," Danny laughed again.

A trap had been set by the team which captured the rest of the robbers. Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. It was one of the few times in her life she had been genuinely scared.

"You okay?" Steve walked up behind her as they stood in the living room.

"Yeah," she shook her head, "So about before...what is this? Like are we boyfriend girlfriend...now I sound like a teenager," she let out a nervous laugh, "What do you want."

He smiled are her nervousness, "You. I want you," he paused "Its always been you. I was just too damn stubborn to admit it."

Abbie pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you," she spoke softly after pulling apart. _I'll never get tired of saying that._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date time

That night, Abbie and Steve slept in their own beds. Though they had been living together for the past four years, their romantic relationship was brand new and still awkward for both of them. The I love's you they had shared in the forefront of their mind, over four years in the making.

The following morning as Abbie stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast for JJ, Steve walked in and without a word wrapped his arms around her.

Abbie grinned, her body practically melting into his.

"Good morning," he grinned kissing her cheek.

"I can get used to this," beamed Abbie.

Steve said nothing. Instead he turned her entire body around pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Mhmm. Definitely can get used to this," she mumbled against his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny asked as he and Steve entered 5-0 headquarters.

"What I can't smile?"

"You," Danny raised an eyebrow, "No."

Abbie quickly walked passed the duo, and Steve's face lit up. Something that did not get past Danny.

A huge grin spread across Danny's face, "So you two finally do it?"

"Really Danny. She's the mother of my child. Must you be so vulgar?"

Danny gave his best friend a hard glare.

"I told her I loved her. You happy?"

"So are you two finally together?" the smile on his face continued to grow.

"Yes Daniel."

"I'm really happy for you two."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "That's it. That's all you have to say. No I told you so. No its about time."

"Steven. I am shocked that you think so little of me."

"I hate you," Steve rolled his eyes.

"But you love Abbie," he continued to tease.

Not ten minutes later Kono entered Abbie's office, "You and Steve finally get it together?"

"What?"

"You two finally admitted what we've all known this whole time?" Kono smirked.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Danny."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course." Kono looked on with a massive smile, "Yes. We did. We're dating now so you can save the I told you so."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I'm not twelve."

The smile never left Kono's face, "I'm just really happy for you."

Abbie was practically glowing, "Thanks."

Inside Steve's office Danny continued to question his best friend, "So when you say together, is she your girlfriend now?"

"We're still talking about this?"

"Steven.."

"Yes she's my girlfriend. You happy now."

"Ecstatic," beamed the detective.

"You gonna take her on a proper date?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "We have a child together. We're a little past proper dates."

"You finally make her your girlfriend and you're not going to celebrate," he threw his hands in the air in dramatic fashion, "Must I teach you everything. Woman loved to be wined and dined."

"Abbie isn't like most women. She doesn't care about that."

"Tell you what. I'll take JJ for the night. Charlie's been begging to have a sleep over. Do with that what you will."

Danny exited the office without another word.

A few moments later, Steve pulled out his phone and sent a text to Abbie. _Tonight. 630. Wear something nice._

"Steve where are we going?" Abbie questioned as slipped on her nude heels. All day he wouldn't explain why he had texted her and what they were doing.

"Are you almost ready?" he called upstairs, ignoring her question.

"Coming."

Abbie walked down the stairs donning a one shoulder red dress, her hair in waves with natural makeup adorning her face.

"Wow. You look stunning" smiled Steve.

"Not so bad yourself Commander," grinned Abbie, "Still aren't going to tell me where we're going."

"Nope," he grinned before leaning forward for a kiss.

"Can't we just stay here," she mumbled against his lips, "We have the house all to ourselves."

Steve pecked her lips a few more times before reluctantly pulling away, "We're going to be late."

The two arrived at Orchids, one of the most romantic and expensive restaurants on the island.

Once seated, Abbie opened the menu, "Steve this place is outrageously expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

Abbie furrowed her brow as she continued to scan the menu.

"What's the matter?"

"To be totally honest. I don't eat half of this stuff"

"What?"

"Honestly I could really go for a burger and beer," she paused, "I'm not a fancy person. I'm sorry."

"I love you," he grinned.

"You're not mad?"

"No. I'm not really into this place either," he admitted, "I let Danny talk me into wining and dining you. I should have known better."

"Never take dating advice from Danny Williams," she laughed.

"Wanna get out of here and head to Side Street?"

Abbie smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

"This is the best burger in the world," Abbie spoke as she took a sip of her beer.

Steve smirked as he took a sip of his beer, giving her an intense glare.

"What do I have something on my face?"

Steve laughed and shook his head, "Your so cute."

"Steve McGarrett did you just use the word cute?" she chuckled, "We look ridiculous. You're in a suit and I'm in a bright red dress and heels in a bar. We stand out like sore thumbs."

"Who cares," he shrugged his shoulders, "Besides to me you're the only person in the room."

"Such a charmer Commander McGarrett."

"This is still a little weird isn't it?" Abbie stated.

"What?"

"I mean being on a date. I feel like we should be asking first date questions, getting to know each other," she said, "But we have a child together, were obviously way past that."

He shrugged his shoulders taking another sip of his beer, "Does that really matter?" he asked, "So we did things a little backwards. We're together now that's all that matters."

The new couple spent the next two hours on their date, enjoying the company of one another. Though they had known each other for nearly seven years as friends and co workers but this was on a different level.

"Since Danny has JJ for the night, we have the house all to ourselves," Steve spoke once they were inside their house. He quickly made his way over to her and placed his hands on her hips pulling her flush against his body.

"What do you suggest we do," responded Abbie suggestively. She placed her arms around his neck pulling his face to hers. Their lips mere centimeters from each other.

"I can think of a few things."


	24. Chapter 24

**Short chapter to set the scene for the next one.**

**Hope everyone’s doing okay in quarantine!**

Abbie awoke the following morning wrapped up in the bed sheets, her back towards Steve; his muscular arm wrapped around her naked torso. She laid there for a few minutes before letting out a sigh.

“I heard that,” Steve spoke, his voice husky as he had just awoke.

Abbie let out an involuntary shiver; she could feel his breathe against her neck.

Slowly she turned around so that she was facing him, his arm still wrapped around her.

“What’s the matter?” he asked. He placed his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

“I don’t want to get out of bed.”

Steve laughed and placed a kiss on her lips, “Then don’t. We’ll stay in bed all day.”

She sighed again, “We can’t. Danny’s gonna be over soon to drop off JJ.”

He kissed her again. Knowing she was right. He was just trying to enjoy the last few moments they’d have alone.

When he pulled away, Abbie stared at him; her eyes full of love and adoration.

“What?” he smirked questioning what the look was for.

“You and I McGarrett. We’re meant to be.”

Steve said nothing; just looked at her with the same love and adoration in his eyes. It was at that moment he knew exactly what he needed to do.

He leaned in to kiss her when there was a loud knock on the door.

Abbie couldn’t help but laugh at the interruption.

Steve groaned, “Danny has the worst timing.”

“He’s your best friend,” she laughed.

“Not anymore.”

Several days later Danny had come up with the idea to stage an intervention for Steve. Since he had been diagnosed with radiation poising it appeared to his closest friends that he wasn’t taking his health seriously. Danny spoke with Abbie and though she was concerned she felt an intervention might be too far, but she wasn’t going to argue with Danny. He decided to hire a stress management consultant and that didn’t go over too well with Steve.

“What’s with micromanaging my health all of a sudden? What’s going on? Steve questioned his best friend.

“Okay because I’m scared, you’re not taking this seriously.”

“Why would you say that?”

Danny sighed “When you told me you had radiation poisoning it was… you were very casual. I’m genuinely scared for your health okay? I lay up at night and I’m sick about it. I can’t sleep. I almost called that therapist to get another session. You don’t take this seriously that’s why.”

“You’re exaggerating alright. You’re over exaggerating.”

“I’m not exaggerating…. Talk to Abbie.”

“Why wouldn’t you say anything?” questioned Steve.

“What am I supposed to say? That you’re not taking this thing seriously about your own health? I mean I’m not gonna put that on you…It’s my own thing. What am I gonna say to you?”

“I’m scared too man… I know I don’t. I don’t show it but deep down I’m scared. You don’t think I want to live a long life. You don’t think I wanna marry Abbie. That I don’t want to be there for me own son and watch him grow up? I love your kids alright, Charlie, Gracie. I want to see the grow up. I want to be there for Joanie. I’ll tell you what I’m not gonna do. I’m not gonna obsess over something that might happen. and I can’t let you do that either. I’m serious about this. And there’s one other thing please whatever she says to you. Don’t do that. Don’t change. I love you man. I love you the way you are. I need it to stay that way alright? BFF’s remember.”

“BFF’s,” replied Danny.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Steve began, “I’m gonna propose to Abbie.”

“It’s about time,” smiled Danny

“I know”

“So, when are you gonna do this?”

“First I have to talk to Joseph.”

“I’m really happy for you. All three of you.”

Later that day when Steve arrived home, he decided to have a talk with Abbie.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me you were concerned about my health?”

“Steve of course I’m concerned. You have radiation poisoning and since you told me you haven’t talked about it again.”

“It’s not something I want to talk about,” he explained.

“I know but it’s here and its affecting you.”

“I understand. But I don’t want to focus on it. I want to focus on here and now. On you and building our relationship, on raising our son,” he moved to embrace the woman he loves.

“I’m scared Steve. I love you and I don’t want to lose you,” she told him.

“I’m scared too. But you aren’t going to lose me. I’m not going to let this take over my life,” he assured her.

“Did you back out of the proposal?” Danny questioned. It has been a couple of weeks since Steve confided in his best friend that he was planning on proposing to Abbie.

“I’ve been planning the op,” replied Steve.

“The op?”

“I’ve got permission, scored a ring and secured a plan of attack. Now I got to execute.”

“Wow it sounds so romantic,” Danny laughed, “The way you say it. I can see it now. You and Abbie in matching camouflage cargo pants on one some shooting range and you get down on one knee saying ‘babe I want you to go on a lifelong mission with me. I mean its every woman’s fantasy. Perfect for the mother of your child.”

Steve glared at his partner, “You wanna know a secret. Sometimes when you speak…when you open your mouth and speak all I hear is wa wa wa. It’s like I’m in a Charlie Brown cartoon.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about time!

**The proposal idea in this chapter actually came to me in a dream and I thought it was really cute and something Steve would do. Hope you guys love this chapter.**

**Flashbacks in this chapter are in italics.**

**Next chapter (wedding day) is already complete so it will be up within the next week!**

Today was the day. The day Steve was finally going to propose to Abbie. He worked for weeks on a plan and everything was set in motion.

The first part of the plan was to send Abbie to the spa for a few hours so he could get the house ready for her return,

At the spa, Abbie was just finishing up when one of the employees walked up to her handed her a red rose and an envelope.

A confused Abbie spoke up, “What’s this?”

“Open it,” the woman replied.

Abbie tore open the envelope to find a handwritten note that read _Head to the place we first met-Steve._

Abbie smiled, very curious as to what this was all about.

Once at 5-0 headquarters, the place where she first met Steve she was greeted by Kono who stood in the parking lot holding a single red rose and an envelope.

“Kono please tell me what is going on?”

Kono smiled, “Read the note.”

Abbie opened the envelope to find another handwritten note that read _Head to the place our family began-Steve._

Abbie pulled up to the hospital where JJ was born. She smiled thinking of the moment their son was brought into this world.

_It was now Tuesday July 1 ST and although her due date was the 22nd Abbie was fully dilated and ready to give birth _

_“Alright Abbie time to push,” Dr. Wilson told her._

_Although she had read numerous books about pregnancy and birth, when the time came, she was suddenly nervous, and it showed on her face._

_Steve could sense her anxiety, “Hey you can do this Abbs,” he grabbed her hand, “I’m here with you.”_

_With that she gave the first push, fritting her teeth through the pain she gripped Steve’s hand as hard as she could; which completely unfazed him. She rests her head on the pillow before Dr Wilson spoke again, “That’s great Abbie I need you to do it again”_

_Again, and with all her might she pushed. And rested and then pushed again. After three more pushes Dr Wilson told her. “Just one more push Abbie, that’s all we need.”_

_She turned her head to Steve who was in complete awe that this was happening “I can’t do it.”_

_“Yes, you can Abbie, you’re doing great. Just one more,” he said pulling their intertwined hands up to his lips and giving her a kiss._

_She once again gripped his hand tightly and with one final push, baby boy McGarrett was born_.

Stood in the parking lot was Catherine, again holding a single red rose and an envelope.

“You’re not going to tell me what’s going on?” Abbie rhetorically stated.

“Nope,” smirked her cousin, and handed her the envelope and rose.

_Head to the place we first said I love you- Steve_

_Grabbing her tightly he enveloped her in a hug, “I thought I lost you.”_

_“I’m fine”_

_He pulled away from the hug. The two of them shared a look; a look mixed with many feelings on both sides._

_Danny could sense the two needed some alone time, “I’m just gonna go over here.” He said pointing to a random spot. Neither paid attention nor made eye contact._

_“I love you,” Steve admitted._

_Abbie took in his words. The words she wanted to hear the longest time. Despite what she had gone through today a small smile appeared on her face, “I love you too.”_

Though that day began with Abbie being kidnapped it ended with her and Steve finally admitting the feelings for one another. As she walked toward the forest, she saw Lou holding the same envelope and red rose.

_Head to the place we had our first date- Steve_

Abbie let out a small laugh as she thought about their first official date as a couple.

_The two arrived at Orchids, one of the most romantic and expensive restaurants on the island._

_Once seated, Abbie opened the menu, “Steve this place is outrageously expensive.”_

_“Don’t worry about it.”_

_Abbie furrowed her brow as she continued to scan the menu._

_“What’s the matter?”_

_“To be totally honest. I don’t eat half of this stuff”_

_“What?”_

_“Honestly I could really go for a burger and beer,” she paused, “I’m not a fancy person. I’m sorry.”_

_“I love you,” he grinned._

_“You’re not mad?”_

_“No. I’m not really into this place either,” he admitted, “I let Danny talk me into wining and dining you. I should have known better.”_

_“Never take dating advice from Danny Williams,” she laughed._

_“Wanna get out of here and head to Side Street?”_

_Abbie smirked, “I thought you’d never ask.”_

_“This is the best burger in the world,” Abbie spoke as she took a sip of her beer._

_Steve smirked as he took a sip of his beer, giving her an intense glare._

_“What do I have something on my face?”_

_Steve laughed and shook his head, “Your so cute.”_

_“Steve McGarrett did you just use the word cute?” she chuckled, “We look ridiculous. You’re in a suit and I’m in a bright red dress and heels in a bar. We stand out like sore thumbs.”_

_“Who cares,” he shrugged his shoulders, “Besides to me you’re the only person in the room.”_

_“Such a charmer Commander McGarrett.”_

_“This is still a little weird isn’t it?” Abbie stated._

_“What?”_

_“I mean being on a date. I feel like we should be asking first date questions, getting to know each other,” she said, “But we have a child together, were obviously way past that.”_

_He shrugged his shoulders taking another sip of his beer, “Does that really matter?” he asked,_

_“So, we did things a little backwards. We’re together now that’s all that matters.”_

Outside of Side Street she was greeted by Chin who handed her the rose and envelope which read _Head to your favorite place for our little family. -Steve_

Once at Kolowalu Park she was greeted by Nahale who handed her the rose and envelope which read _Lastly head to the place where our family is complete- Steve._

Once home tears immediately sprung to her eyes when she saw Danny and JJ at the front door of her home, both dressed in a tux with Danny holding six red roses.

“Hi mommy,” the toddler beamed at the sight of his mother.

“Hi baby,” she walked over and kissed the top of her sons’ head.

“These are for you,” Danny hands the roses to Abbie.

She smiled, “Thank you.”

JJ grabbed at his mother’s hand, “C’mon mommy.”

“Where are we going?”

“A secret.”

JJ led his mother through the lower level of the house to the backyard.

An audible gasp left Abbie’s mouth as she saw their backyard covered in rose petals surrounded by candles; Steve stood also clad in a tux.

“Hi,” he smirked as JJ let go of her hand and she walked toward Steve.

Through tears a smile was able to break through, “Hi.”

Slowly Steve bent down on one knee, “Abbie you have made me a better man, a better father, a better person. You’ve shown me what love really is and have made me the happiest I could ever have imagined. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

He opened the jewelry box to reveal a one carat pear shaped diamond ring in a halo setting flanked on both sides by diamonds.

#  “Yes. Yes. Yes!”

He slips the ring on her finger and stands up to embrace his new fiancé.

The newly engaged couple kiss as tears of happiness stroll down her face.

Slowly pulling away he gently wipes the tears on her face, “Don’t cry yet. I have one more surprise,” he tells her as he points to the house.

Chin, Kono, Adam, Lou, Renee, Danny, Grace, Catherine, Nahale, Kamakona, and her parents enter the backyard.

The women rush over to the happy couple to hug and congratulate Abbie and of course get a closer look at her ring.

Soon after, Kono hands her best friend a glass of champagne as everyone else stands around the couple with a glass as well.

Kono lifts her glass as the everyone around her followed suit, “To Steve and Abbie, all I have to say is it’s about time,” laughed Kono, earning a chuckle from the couple, “Seriously, I love the both of you like family and I know I speak for all of us when I say I wish you nothing but lifetime of happiness.”


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day!

**Any information on Hawaiian wedding traditions I found on the internet.**

“Mom please don’t cry,” the bride to be attempted to calm her mother’s tears.

“I can’t help it. You look absolutely beautiful,” Amelia beamed, “I can’t believe my baby girl is getting married.”

Amelia stood in the bedroom of the hotel room at Kahala Resort Hotel, as she helped her daughter into her wedding dress.

The bridal party gathered in the common area of the room as they waited for two to emerge. Matron of honor Kono, bridesmaids Catherine, Mary Ann and Grace as well as the flower girl Joan. Each woman wore steel blue chiffon gowns each with differing necklines; a simple flower crown adorned their heads, their hair in simple beach waves.

“C’mon Abbie,” an exuberant Catherine spoke, excited to see her cousin.

“We’re coming,” Abbie yelled through the closed door.

The door opened; out stepped the mother of the bride dressed in a floral halter style gown the same color as the bridesmaids.

Moments later Abbie stepped into view. She wore a white off the shoulder lace mermaid style gown; the back of the dress was open, and a small train gathered on the floor. Her hair swept back in a loose bun a crown of white flowers adorned her head.

“Abbie, you look stunning,” beamed Kono.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“Okay okay its present time,” Catherine spoke up.

“What? No presents.”

“Its your wedding day,” Mary added, “You need something old, new, borrowed and blue.”

“I have the something borrowed,” Kono stepped forward handing her best friend a sterling silver cuff bracelet adorned with three small turtles, “You gave this to me after I busted my knee and I thought my life was over because I couldn’t surf anymore. You reminded me that the honu is a sign of luck and that it was my _aumakua (guardian sprit)_ and that one day I would find my way to where I belonged. Today you are where you belong.”

Tears welled up in the brides’ eyes as she carefully placed the bracelet around her wrist.

“Don’t cry yet, there’s more. I want you to know I did my research” joked Catherine who pulled out a pair of queen plumeria diamond earrings “The plumeria represents perfection and new beginnings and today you start your new life as a wife.”

Catherine took the earrings out of the box and handed them to her cousin and gave her a quick hug.

“Thank you,” she smiled as she secured the earrings in her ears.

Mary stepped up next, “I have the something blue but its kind of old and borrowed,” she shrugged as she pulled out a small black ring box. She opened it to reveal a simple blue sapphire cocktail ring, “This was my mother’s. One of the few things I have of hers. I know she’d want you to have it.”

Abbie was in shock as she slipped the ring on her ring finger, “Thank you Mary. This means the world to me.”

“I wish she could be here for this,” Mary said.

“Me too.”

“I have something old,” Amelia spoke as she opened a jewelry box to reveal a stunning diamond necklace, “This was your great great grandmothers that she wore on her wedding day and have been worn by every woman in our family on their wedding day, and now its your turn.”

“Thanks mom,” she gave her a huge embrace.

Amelia then stood behind her daughter and clasped the necklace around her neck.

“Perfect.”

There was a knock on the door, “Can I come in?” Joseph spoke through the door.

“Yes dad.”

In he walked. When he saw his daughter, his eyes welled up, “You look beautiful my Apikalia”

“Thanks daddy,” she smiled as they embraced.

They pulled apart, “Alright are we ready to get this show on the road.”

“I’ve never been more ready,” beamed Abbie.

Steve and Abbie chose to have a traditional Hawaiian wedding, as the island and its culture held deep meaning for the couple. They decided to add a few modern twists. An ukulele played as guest took their seats.

Steve in his dress blues walked down the aisle along with the officiant.

While the ukulele continued to play, Kono as the matron of honor walked arm and arm with best man Danny. Next came Chin and Catherine followed by Grover who was arm and arm with Mary and Grace. The two ring bearers; Charlie and JJ then followed. Followed lastly by the flower girl, Joan.

Moments later, Joseph and Abbie appeared; the march down the aisle was relatively short but felt like an eternity. The bride and groom’s eyes never left one another’s.

Once they reach Steve, Joseph placed Abbie’s hand in his and whispered, “Take care of my girl.”

The ceremony started with a traditional Hawaiian chant by the officiant, “Onaona I ka hala, E ka lehua, E hale lehua oia n aka noe O ka’u no ia, e ano’i nei, Ea li’a nei, ho’I o ka hiki mai, A hiki mai no ou kou, a hiki pu no me ke Aloha e Aloha e.”

“At this time, I would like to have you present to each other these leis. In Hawaii we exchange leis as a symbol of our love. The beautifully crafted lei with its hand-picked flowers and twine, carefully bonded together with love, is a reflection of your love and Aloha for another. As you exchange these leis you will begin to weave your lei in life together with love. And now with loving aloha please present your leis to one another with a smile and a kiss upon each other’s’ cheeks.”

Danny handed Steve Abbie’s white flower lei while Kono handed Abbie her groom’s lei which is covered in green leaves.

The leis are exchanged, and they kiss one another on their cheeks before continuing.

“Aloha, we are gathered here today to celebrate and dedicate the joy and deep meaning of the union of Steven and Abigail in this sacred commitment. The essence of this covenant is the acceptance of each other as lover, companion and friend. It is therefore a decision not to be entered into lightly, rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for each other. This ceremony can set the tone for your entire life together. It is the visible symbol of the ongoing wedding process in which the two of you grow in love and union. It represents the welding of two souls as one. It is also a demonstration of the bonding which will strengthen and free you to grow in your unique way but yet still together.”

“And now Steve and Abigail have chosen to write their own vows”

Abbie began, “When I was little I was your typical girl. Always believed in fairytales and that one day I would find my prince charming. As I grew up those fairytales began to fade, and I gave up on finding my happily ever after. Then you happened and I started to believe again” the smile on her face grew, “You are the prince charming I dreamed as a little girl. Of course, tall dark and handsome. You are funny and kind. Loyal and protective. I find new things to love about you everyday. You are the best father our little boy could ask. I know our story is a little backwards, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Aloha ia oe’ _I love you._ E hoomau maua Kealoha _May our love last forever.”_

The smile never left the groom’s face as he began his vows, “Marriage was never in the cards for me. I spent most of my life thinking I would never find the woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Then the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen walked into 5-0 headquarters. I think deep down I knew that day you and I were meant to be something special. We spend too damn long dancing around our feelings. And when we finally stopped dancing, I finally felt complete. You were the missing piece I had no idea was missing,” he paused trying to contain his emotions. “The day you had our son I didn’t think I could love you more and then I saw you walk down the aisle today and you took my breath away. You are my ohana. My E’ku’u’aloha. _My love._

“And now Steven do you take Abigail to be your wife? Do you promise to love honor and cherish her in sickness and in health in adversity and prosperity and to be true and loyal to her so as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“And do you Abigail take Steven to be your husband? Do you promise to love honor and cherish him in sickness and in health in adversity and prosperity and to be true and loyal to him so as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“May I have the rings?” the officiant asks.

Danny removes them from his suit pocket and handed them to the officiant who then places them in a Hawaiian wood bowl that he hands to Abbie. Steve is handed a conch shell filled with ocean water. The officiant blesses the rings as he dips a tea leaf in the water, “Ei Ah Eha No. Ka Malohia o Na Lani. Mea A ku a pau. _May peace from above rest upon you and remain with you now and forever._

He takes Abbie’s ring out of the bowl and hands it to Steve, “Steven place this ring on Abigail’s finger and repeat after me. With this I ring I thee wed.”

“With this ring I thee wed.”

He repeats the action with Steve’s ring, “Now Abigail repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.”

“With this ring I thee wed.”

“By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, it is my great honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

Abbie and Steve embrace in a passionate kiss as those gathered to witness the ceremony cheered.

“Its my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Commander and Mrs. Steve McGarrett.”

The reception began as Jerry stood up on stage, tapping the microphone to get the attention of the crowd, “Steve and Abbie asked me to sing their first song. So, uh here it goes.”

_You say you'll be down in five  
The smell of your perfume  
Is floating down the stairs  
You're fixing up your hair  
Like you do  
  
I know that I'll be a mess  
The second that I see you  
You won't be surprised  
It happens every time  
It's nothing new  
  
It's always on a night like tonight  
I thank God, you can read my mind  
'Cause when you look at me with those eyes  
  
I'm speechless  
Staring at you standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless  
  
It started when you said, "Hello"  
Just did something to me  
And I've been in a daze  
Ever since the day that we met  
  
You take the breath out of my lungs  
Can't even fight it  
And all of the words, out of my mouth  
Without even trying  
  
And I'm speechless  
Staring at you standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless  
  
Yeah, baby, mmm  
It's always on a night like tonight  
I thank God, you can read my mind  
'Cause when you look at me with those eyes  
  
I'm speechless  
You're standing there in that dress  
And, girl, it ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
  
I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless  
  
Oh, you know it, baby_

The newlyweds never once took their eyes off of each other as they danced. It was as if they were the only two people there.

Kamekona and Flippa had volunteered to DJ, “That was beautiful,” Kamakona spoke as he and his cousin wiped tears from their face.

“Now Abbie don’t go anywhere. Mr. Morgan it is time for your father daughter dance.”

Joseph walked over to his daughter as Daughters by John Mayer began to play.

_I know a girl_ _  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me  
  
Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
  
Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she’s been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made  
  
So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do, yeah  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
  
Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart  
  
On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world  
  
So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do, yeah  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

To keep in tradition with Hawaiian culture, the couple had chosen two guests to give a banzai toast.

“Everyone please stand,” Chin spoke first as he held his glass of champagne, “Shinro shimpu, banzai.” _Long life and happiness._

Those in attendance respond with “Bonzai.”

“Bonzai. Bonzai.”

Next up was Joseph, “Raihin Shokun, Banzai,” _Long life and happiness to all the guests._ He repeats the saying three times as the guests once again reply with “Bonzai” each time and then take another sip.

A little while later, Kono tapped her knife on her champagne glass to get the attention of the crowd, “Abbie always talked about finding her soulmate. In her eyes her parents had the perfect marriage and she wanted that for herself. When she and Steve had JJ we all knew they were meant to be. That they were soulmates. The way they spoke about one another, we could all see that there was something special, everyone except the two of them could see it,” that got a chuckle out of everyone, “But when they finally got together it was if as the rest of the world didn’t exist. I have never seen Steve or Abbie as happy together,” Kono raises her glass, “May your new life together continue to be full of the love and happiness you both deserve.”

The crowd erupted in applause as Danny stood up to begin his speech. “There’s so much I could say about Steve. The first day we met he got me shot and I hit him with a mean right hook. And since then he’s been trying to kill me nearly everyday for the past eleven years. I can’t drive my own car because he’s a control freak. We’ve been to couple’s therapy, which is as fun as it sounds. I even graciously gave him half my liver. But in all seriousness Steve McGarrett is a damn good guy. When he became a father, I thought that was the happiest I had ever seen him. When he told me him and Abbie had finally getting together, that smile, the glint in his eyes hasn’t gone away since. Steve and Abbie bring out the best in each other and everyone around them. I am blessed beyond words to call these two my family. Steve McGarrett deserves the best in life and he has that with Abbie. Please join me in raising a glass to Steve and Abbie. Here’s to a happy marriage with all the love you both deserve,” he raises his champagne glass, “But you still have to share him with me.”


End file.
